A Violet Mannequin's Tale
by BrokenElle
Summary: Just a regular model taking in her new surroundings. She meets a man who is somewhat like her. Add her forgotten past into the picture that tries to use her and what do you end up with? Just another hopeless romantic story.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so, I started writing out an anime related fan-fiction 'cause I'm starting to get a huge cartoon crush on this on character (though it seems I'm not the only one). I _do_ know that I know more about him than most so score one for me! ANYHOW, I just needed something to fill up the void from where my last fanfic failed and would like to welcome you all into the detailed and unrealistic realm of my brain._

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

_I see her..._

_She's running down the hall..._

_No, not she. Me._

_Why is she running?_

_What is she running from?_

_What is she running to?_

_Everything is getting darker now. And darker. And darker. Nothing but pitch black._

_Darkness._

_I feel..._

"Huuuu-aaaaaahhh!"

A crash forced her to open her eyes and sit straight up as quick as any person can. Her breathing came in heavy as she hunched over in her bed, her hair seeming to flow everywhere around. The source of the crash came to be from the piece of her dark, wooden bed frame that was now in her pale hand.

"Crap," she muttered lightly and fell back onto her bed. Her head landing on the end of her pillow. Her hand wandered over the edge of the bed, letting the piece of the dark frame fall onto the smooth floor.

Her mind is uneasy. _She_ is uneasy.

She would be Vain Basov. Or rather, Mueki Kirei.

Rather fitting name, she thought. Her whole life would be in vain and the Russian translation of her last name – beauty. She was rather beautiful. Or rather, other people thought she was. Is. Am.

Whatever.

Her mind was confused. Her dream was so vivid. So detailed, yet she cannot seem to remember anything about it. All she knew was that it scared her and when she gets scared it upsets her and when she gets upset she gets pissed off and when she gets pissed off, well...

She looked over the the chunk of wood that was missing from her bed.

You can guess.

Mueki is her actual name, but she needed a new one for her public face. The agency simply translated her name. First into English and the second into Russian. How odd, but the name seemed fitting to her. Why she was named that, she didn't know and she didn't really question. She just put up with it. It was her name after all. Nothing really changed, just translated.

"Vain," a female, authoritative voice called, muffled behind the door as she heard the slight thump of the front door closing.

"Vain!" The voice was closer now.

The door bashed open and Mueki sighed and turned her head to the source of the voice. The woman was of decent size. Mueki never really payed attention to her own height, but she knew enough about it to know that she would be taller than most females around her age. This woman in her room was no exception.

The woman sighed and went to the wall sized window and drew the curtains back to let some of the morning light into her room. Then the lady came towards Mueki's bed and threw the covers off of the girl so she could see the woman's stern face. Her round, gray Joseph Marc glasses now at the tip of her nose revealing her dark eyes. The woman's highlighted hair pulled back into a bun, with the exception of a couple strands that fell in front of her square shaped face. Her suit was very professional. As always.

Mueki sat up once more and ignored her urge to look at the damage she did to her bed again.

"There we go," the woman said lightly. "Now, come on. We have a consultation for an upcoming photoshoot you have next week."

The woman, Mueki's agent, dragged on and on and on about the shoot. What it was for, who the photographer is, who she'll be working with, what kind of shoot it was. This was her business, a part of her everyday life. Meeting, pictures, consultations, videos, ads, etc.

"Kin," Mueki said suddenly, calling out to her agent so she would stop talking. Her voice seeming uninterested and tired. "I understand. I'll go change now."

Mueki got out of bed and went into her closet to get ready for the consultation she had. If it wasn't for Kin, Mueki wouldn't even realize half the things in her life. When Mueki walked back out, she saw Kin looking over at the damage to Mueki's bed.

Shit.

"What happened?" Kin asked looking instantly to Mueki's hands.

"Nothing," Mueki replied, moving some of her freshly brushed, black hair out of her face. She needed to cut her bangs again, it seemed. "It just happened. Can't change that."

Kin sighed. "You really need to see someone about that."

Mueki smiled lightly, force of habit for this feigned smile, as she started making her way through her well-sized condo, towards the front door. Her outfit consisted of a white dress shirt and a black vest over. A skirt that matched the color of her vest that was of an unusual cut. The front of her skirt was cut just under her mid-thigh and the back of her skirt was cut just behind her calves so it would trail behind her as she walked. She wore dark boots and added simple accessories. A ring that covered part of her index finger on her right hand. A silver small-chained bracelet hanging delicately on her left wrist, and part of her hair was pulled back in a small purple band, the other half falling forward into bangs that partially covered the left side of her face. Her layers would spike out smoothly from the ponytail when she did this, it was a rather nice effect that was always efficient.

One trait of Mueki that was well known was of her eyes. Born with a mutation that made her appearance the way it is, her eye color was unlike any others. This mutation within her caused her eye color to change into a bright purple color when she was just a small child. Now her eye color has gotten a little darker since then, but it is still a brilliant purple.

"Who would, or rather, who _can _help me with my problems at night?" she finally replied to Kin.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about, Kirei," Kin responded strongly, using Mueki's real name. The agent had caught herself off guard with that and pushed up her glasses trying to compose herself as quickly as she could. "Oh, never mind. Let's just get going."

Kin led Mueki out of her home and the young beauty gave a small smile once more to, who might as well be, the only person in her life. Too bad it was only for business.

They drove through the city in a town car to reach a certain building. Mueki had moved to a new region of this country that she had always known as her home. Now this was a new place to live in. A new experience.

_I wonder what awaits me here..._

Her pondering made it easy for Mueki to loose track of where they were going. All she could see anyway was just the speed of the car as they maneuvered their way around the streets, which wasn't that fast, but she was still wondering how this car was able to move so freely. Town cars always seemed to get their way around the law, don't they?

Mueki sighed slipping back into her seat and looked over to actually try and see what will be her new surroundings since the ride really wouldn't be that long. Kin just didn't want Mueki to walk and ruin her outfit. Or possibly Kin was too lazy today to even consider about walking.

Ikebukuro. Her new home.

For now.

As they passed Sunset and 60, the corner when a huge screen played some scene of a show it seemed. Mueki looked as close as she could to the screen, only to see herself on the screen and sighed. She didn't even bother to wonder what ad it was for. Nostalgia filling every crevice in her body. Can't change it now. What's done is done.

The mute-toned car continued until they made it to what seemed like a regular business building. Inside this regular building was the makings of some of the most popular shows, commercials, music, posters and such in this country. Her agency was in cahoots with this very industry. Mueki continued to follow Kin in until they reached the area of their consultation. She took a seat near the end of the table and Kin sat next to her. The next few people were all business.

A yellow-haired man who seemed way too into the talent agent look along with a young man who seemed to be around – if not, younger – than Mueki, a red-headed male who was obviously the photographer for this next project and a few others that didn't really catch her attention. It's really the connection between the model and photographer that are important with things like this.

"Vain," the yellow-haired man called to her, under her stage name, with a voice that was so ridiculous. Like he was making fun of a radio DJ.

Mueki looked to where she was called, acknowledging the absurd voice.

"As you know, you are subject to do a photoshoot next week for a fount-like clothing line. Well, the lovely Yuhei Hanejima, here-" he gestured to the young man beside him "-is also scheduled for the same clothing line. We just thought it would be better if you and Yuhei did a collaboration on this project."

Kin didn't say anything. She just looked to Mueki with arms crossed. Mueki placed her elbows on the tabletop to entwine her hands just barley in front of her mouth.

"Why do you need my permission for this?" Her eyes moved slightly from the odd agent to the young man. "And, no offense to you, but aren't you some kind of actor, not a model?"

Mueki's tone was just the same as this morning. Uninterested and tired.

Yuhei placed his arms onto the tabletop and leaned forward a bit and spoke before his agent said anything. It was a bit surprising to realize that his tone of voice was kind of similar to her's, only not as tired. Just seemed tired because of the dry tone.

"True," he said simply. "I am an actor, but I can dabble into some modeling as well just to keep myself busy. I hear you can do a bit of acting as well."

Mueki shrugged. "Just in a few music videos. Not easy being a murder victim, apparently."

Yuhei nodded, his light black hair sliding lightly out of place. "As for the permission needed, there was a rumor about you saying you're picky with who you work with."

"And you believe that?"

Neither Yuhei nor his agent said anything.

"Rumors are a waste of time. It's why they are called '_rumors_'. A job is a job and I'll do what I do as long as it isn't out of my comfort zone."

And enter the ridiculous voice. "So you'll agree to the collaboration?"

Kin then came in and Mueki sat back in her seat and let the agents squabble with one another about the plans for this shoot. Now Yuhei and Mueki were just sitting there looking back and forth from one agent to another. And just as slow as it seemed to start, it ended. Two hours about location ideas, outfit changes, setting placement, equipment, etc.

Mueki didn't think of the length of the meeting. She had been through longer.

"We'll see you in about six days then," Kin commented with an accomplished smile on her face.

"Six days," the other agent agreed.

Now the meeting was adjourned and there was nothing else to do. The agents walked ahead of the two talents. It was at this moment when Yuhei seemed more animated. Then again, he was walking.

His dark eyes looked at the ground ahead while Mueki just look straight ahead. After just a few steps outside the two talents looked to each other and gave a slight bow to one another.

"I hope it'll be nice working with you," Yuhei commented, his hands in his coat pocket.

Mueki just nodded before they parted ways and she got into her town car. It seemed that Yuhei walked here. She ignored that and looked down at her bare knees.

It took a while before the car started moving and took a more scenic route before dropping the female back at her place. She didn't think of anything as she walked in the building. She didn't think of anything as she stepped into the empty elevator. She didn't think of anything as she passed a few residents on her floor. She didn't think of anything as she unlocked and open her door.

There was nothing left to do but to wait and work. Just like always.

_What a lonely life._

* * *

><p><em>So there you go! Chapter one of this fanfic I randomly typed up. I will be putting up more chapters every week on Friday around 6:15pm Central time. If not then, then it'll later on in the evening. If I miss a week it's either because I'm out of town, have some work, or lost track of time. <em>

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will be adding more soon :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm uploading this a bit late and also a day before because I (unexpectedly) have to travel out of town tomorrow. I have to upload it now because the town I'm visiting doesn't have 3G or a very good internet connection so I wouldn't have been able to upload it tomorrow anyway, and I know I said i wouldn't upload if I was going out of town, but I wasn't planning this leave, it just popped up on me so I felt like I owed you guys a new chapter anyway. On another note, I would like to welcome you all once again into the unrealistic realm of my brain and enjoy._

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

The next morning was less disconcerting. Mueki had no dreams that night. She was just there. She looked over to her wall of a window and decided that she might as well. She got out off bed and opened up the curtains. The sky was barley glimmering with sunlight and Mueki gave a soft sigh before heading into her closet.

She picked out something similar to what she had wore the other day, just not a skirt that was so dramatic. Always loved wearing dress shirts and vests. Other than a regular suit vest she also had a few weskits and fashionable over-vests and over shirts. Sometimes she would even throw on a corset if she wanted to have a more dramatic or fashionable look. Why she always enjoyed this style, she wasn't really sure.

Along with her outfit she added in her favorite black tall boots, a single, three chain, long necklace with a silver feather, an angel wing, and a small hourglass. She sat in front of the mirror to brush out her straight hair some and to put on some make-up. Eyeliner and a nude lipstick was all she really needed, or rather, all she could do with her partially tired mind. Mueki quickly grabbed her small messenger bag with her keys, a small Kodak camera, her cell phone, her wallet, and her sunglasses.

Quickly putting her sunglasses at the top of her head while closing the door behind her, Mueki was finally going to get a feel of this new city she was soon going to be accustomed to.

At first glance, it just seems like a regular city with its busy streets, filled sidewalks, and normal people just minding their own business. Mueki had a feeling that there was a whole new world other than just a regular city, and this world is what she kind of hoped to find. If she found something completely different, maybe she'd smile as often and maybe it'll be genuine rather than simulated smile.

Block by block, street by street, store by store the model walked around seeing if there was anything for her here, in a materialistic manner. She did manage to get a few trinkets. New accessories, a keepsake item or two for her new place, and even a few new CDs of some bands she had been wanting to hear. Then she then decided to head over to the crossover of Sunset and 60 Story where the huge screen was. Maybe head over to the West Gate Park, after wards, just to see it.

She stepped out of the store and placed her dark sunglasses over her eyes as she stepped out into the now bright streets of Ikebukuro.

The model took out her phone from her bag and saw the time to be close to noon. Maybe she should get something to eat. She didn't seem hungry. The young girl placed a hand over her stomach to see if she should get something to eat. She then decided to just go to an outdoor cafe and have some tea. If she gets hungry, then she'll eat something there.

And that's exactly what she did.

She found a quaint little place close to the crossing she was generally heading to and had a simple cup of tea, sighing as she sat by herself. Not a companion in the world right now.

Then she began to consider, what were her options as a friend?

There was her agent, but Mueki herself was Kin's money-maker so the only real reason why Kin would worry is if it was a loss of her number one asset. That what Mueki thought at least. Who was her last friend? Who was her last acquaintance?

The earliest memory Mueki really had of herself was when she was possibly around the age of nine. A friend of her dad's wanted to use her looks for some kind of clothing catalog and she fit in the clothes. That was the beginning of her career and from then on she really didn't have any acquaintances other then the people she would meet in business meetings and professional jobs as she escalated from being simply catalog to high fashion and much more.

On another sappy note, she hasn't spoken to either of her parents in what seems like ages when the reality of it she hasn't heard from them in possibly six years. She also had a elder brother by at least five years and she hasn't heard a word from him in eight.

"Some love I got," she muttered to herself and sighed crossing her arms on the table and resting her chin on her arms.

The sun towered overhead, the heat from the blazing fireball barley reaching her through the fall breeze. It was overall a pretty day. Temperature was very comfortable to be in. The sky had clouds covering, but it they weren't light storm clouds or anything, just regular clouds that would pass over for some coverage from the sun from time to time.

It was a beautiful day, but not a day that Mueki herself really enjoyed. Her pessimistic views made it hard for her to enjoy everyday it seemed.

With that as a final thought, the model finished her tea, left a tip, and got up to attempt and enjoy the rest of her day.

It wasn't until, probably, the fifth store she got into after her break at the cafe when she randomly heard someone call out her name. It wasn't her real name, of course. Very few people knew her real name. Well, just her parents, her brother, her agent, and whoever held her files at the agency which probably amounted to three people. No one really knew her name.

"Miss Basov," she heard someone call her name again.

She didn't really want to at the moment, simply because she had been loathing her translated name for quite some time, but she didn't want to be rude.

Hesitantly, she turned around to a young man, most likely not older than sixteen, who looked at her in near awe.

"Wow, it _is_ you," he smiled brightly.

Mueki did what she could to smile kindly to the boy.

"I just wanted to say that you're really beautiful and your photos are amazing and when I saw you in that one music video..." he droned on and on, appraising the beauty that was physically in front of him. He couldn't believe it.

Mueki stayed smiling, nodding every now and then and gave a thank you to the boy until he asked for a picture and left. After him there were a couple girls, then another group of friends. She probably stood there for a good half hour before she gave an apology to the small group around her and left to hide inside a department store bathroom.

Ridiculous.

But it probably was to be expected, considering she saw herself on that huge screen the other day, but she didn't think of this. Maybe moving was a bad idea. Where else could she go though? Her work was now here.

Again, she stayed there for a long period of time and continued to attempt to enjoy the rest of her day. To her relief, no one else recognized her on the spot. She looked at the time on her phone and saw that it was a few minutes till three. Wonder what she could do now to pass the time.

It was then that she remembered that she wanted to go to the West Gate Park. It took a few moments of thinking for her to realize where she was for her to head directly to the park.

On her way to the park she was stopped by a tall black man wearing a sushi chef outfit. It confused her. Rather, _he_ confused her.

"You like sushi?" he asked with a heavy Russian accent.

She didn't reply. She just stood there...still confused.

The man spoke again. "Come, you eat sushi. It good. It cheap. Russia sushi. It very good."

He handed her a flyer and she took it looking at the paper. It read _Russia Sushi_ on the very top and it kind of confused her more, but with some things that she had seen in her travels, she shouldn't really be surprised.

Still. The man had caught her off guard and seemed very, _very_ odd.

"You come eat sushi?" he asked again, huge grin on his face.

She felt obliged to answer him this time.

"U-um, sure. I'll come some other time, I just had something a while back. Thank you."

The man smiled at her some more for a few more seconds and turned around to another person walking by him.

"Come. Eat Russia Sushi. It good, it cheap."

Mueki folded the paper up and placed it in her bag and continued walking off getting one last glance of that strange man. Was he playing a part or what he seriously like that?

Either way, he definitely seemed like an odd character no matter what situation it may be.

She shook it off and managed her way to the park. It was pretty secluded already, but she didn't mind it. No solicitation was something she was used to.

_Lonely life..._

There was a short wall that became a huge bench on the other side that sat in front of a fountain and continued on to another entrance to the park. She walked to the area that had the most shade and decided to take her rest there.

It was quite lovely.

Peaceful.

She decided to lay down on the bench and used her bag as a makeshift pillow. Despite the loose traffic of vehicles and people surrounding her, it was nice. Somehow, she managed to doze off for a while. When she closed her eyes the sun was still over them, but when she woke it was dusk. She could see her dimmed shadow from a streetlight behind the trees and sat up dazed.

Once more she took her phone out to look at the time.

Dammit.

Seven forty-six.

It seemed like a good time to head back for her. It was just ridiculous how she ended up wasting the rest of her day. At least, to her it was.

In fact, it was downright stupid.

Falling asleep in an unknown area where someone could have hurt her so easily. She hung her head in her hands and tried to wake herself up mentally.

"Daydreaming?" a familiar voice asked.

She looked up to see Yuhei standing in front of her.

Odd seeing him here, second day in a row.

She sighed and leaned back, nearly slouching against the cement wall behind her that made the bench she was laying on.

"Not really," she finally said.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Oh, you know. Hanging out. Shopping. Got noticed by accident, hid in a random bathroom. Came here to this park. Accidentally do something like fall asleep on this bench. Normal stuff. You?" Her dry tone worked wonders with her sarcasm tone.

"That doesn't seem stupid. It seems nice. Relaxing is always nice."

She just looked at the young man that stood in front of her and reached to move her bag from beside her and placed it on her lap. Yuhei nodded lightly and sat next to her.

"I've just been visiting a relative nearby. Seeing how he's doing."

"That's nice," she said lightly, no real feeling behind it. Just trying to be kind.

"Yeah, family is always nice."

_For you maybe. _The young woman really couldn't agree.

They sat there in silence. It wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't awkward either.

It was Mueki to stop the silence and stand from her place.

"I should get back home. I've been out for almost twelve hours now."

Yuhei nodded standing along side Mueki and they said their goodbyes before parting ways once more.

From this she started thinking about family, but not her own. She kept wondering about Yuhei's family. A million questions filling her head.

Were they proud of him? Do they support him? What do they do? What do they look like? Are they nice? Do they love him? What kind of family are they?

This stirred into the model's head until she went home and went to sleep thinking where she stood now.

_What a lonely life._

* * *

><p><em>And that would be Chapter two of the story, hope you enjoyed it! Next week (on Friday - may change to Thursday now) means a new chapter. <em>

_Until then, have a wonderful weekend and a great 11.11.11! ( aka National Metal Day (; ) _


	3. Chapter 3

_So, some odd weeks ago, my laptop ended up breaking down. It had stopped charging and I couldn't really comprehend it at first, and then came some sobbing. I felt useless and I hate feeling that. I also felt really depressed since both my life and my work are literally in my computer, it's my love, my life, and my baby. I can't do much without it other than clean and I do not plan on being a maid. I had to send it to one of two computer repair shops that are in this hell hole of a town and had to wait three over three weeks to get it back. Now I have my baby back and am ready to roll, so if you were waiting for anything new by me, I am so sorry for the long delay. I will now be on the look-out for more work and will be adding anything new here. Sorry for any inconvenience and thank you for your patience and support._

_So now, here is 1 of 3 chapters that I now owe you all._

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

A few days passed since Mueki saw Yuhei at the park. She didn't see him outside again after that. She did, however see a few more unique characters and foreigners. Bumped into a couple people here and ended up getting stopped somewhere there. Either way, she didn't think of him, his name was just brought up this evening when Kin came over to Mueki's home so they could go over the details of the photoshoot that was going to take place the next day.

Six days was almost up already. The time passed by quickly.

It was a random photoshoot. That meant that she wasn't going to stand there plainly while they took pictures of clothes. She was gonna play out in random poses. Having fun, being upset – menacing even – possibly sorrowful as well. Depends on what the photographer and designer had in mind with that shoot for that outfit, or outfits.

It was also going to be on a rooftop in the early morning so she had to rest early that same night. Her clothing she was to show up with was the same as always before she headed somewhere to be someone's doll.

A large gray T-shirt that hung loosely over her shoulders – and sometimes one side would completely slip off her shoulder – and her black, as they name it that way now, booty shorts. She would also include her slip-on customized VANS that she had ordered just for herself. One had a picture of a lock and the other of a skeleton key with feathers, wings, and an hourglass (somewhere) painted on the sides. For some reason, Mueki she was very attached to these items so she always had these items on her – even if they were painted on her shoes. Not sure why she had this unnatural attachment to these objects, she just did.

"You don't have to worry about anything Kin," Mueki said in the midst of her agent's frantic babbling. "This isn't my first photoshoot, you know. I'll be just fine. Just be here to make sure I'm awake and ready to leave is all you have to do. I can walk myself to the car."

Kin nodded and sighed before standing. Mueki stood along with her and led the scout to her front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, first thing, then."

Mueki nodded and closed the door behind Kin. With a sigh she cleaned off her kitchen and went to bed.

She hadn't had a nightmare of any sort in a while. She hadn't dreamed of anything since she pulled off her bed frame. Wonder what will happen tonight. She wondered that every night. It rarely happened, so many nothing would happen this time like the past few nights.

Whatever.

Mueki reached for her iPod that was attached to the entertainment system on her nightstand and yanked it off from where it stood. She plugged in her headphones and decided to drift to some of her favorite songs playing in her ears.

That must have acted as some kind of trigger.

_Running..._

_Running..._

_Running..._

_What am I running from?_

_Or to?_

_I don't think I'm moving..._

_That's right, I'm on the ground._

_Why?_

_It all seems so dark, but I can see the sun in the sky..._

_What is that?_

_That flying towards me...it's big._

_Did I throw that? _

_No...I'm right here._

_Maybe it was pushed?_

_It's falling...falling towards me..._

_No, it's gonna hurt me._

_It's gonna kill me._

_I'm gonna-!_

"NO!"

Mueki woke up in a fright, her arms held up as if ready to block something. She gripped onto something, though. What did she hold in her hands?

A thin railing? Where did-?

_THUMP!_

Her bed plopped onto the floor.

Crap.

Can't believe it happened _again_.

With a sigh, Mueki put down the railing on the side of her bed and looked at the time. Five forty-eight in the morning. Time to wake up, anyway.

As she stepped out of bed she asked herself; _What was I shielding myself from?_

She shook off the feeling as she took a quick shower and put on her pre-photoshoot outfit and stretched out her limbs for no apparent reason before she heard a knock at her door at around six fifteen. Of course, it was Kin, but she didn't expect Yuhei and his agent to be at her door as well. Wonder why they came all the way up here.

Without questioning it, Mueki grabbed her bag and a hooded sweater then proceeded to have them lead her out of her building and to the town car waiting for them below. The agents spoke and the model ignored them listening to her iPod. This was supposed to be an escape, but all it did was make her think.

What was she shielding herself from?

What did she dream about?

She gave a quick glance to Kin, thankful that she didn't go into her room. She would have to go shopping for a new bed soon. Again.

Dammit.

She noticed that the actor would glance at her from time to time and when they were almost at the destination point she pulled out an ear-bud and looked to the male sitting across form her.

"Something you want to say, Yuhei?"

He shook his head and she went back to listening to her music.

_Liar._

They finally arrived at the building where their rooftop/clothing line/random photoshoot will happen. Kin opened the door and her hair, which wasn't in a bun this time, started swirling around from the wind. With a quiet sigh, Mueki pulled her dark hood over her head so her hair wouldn't do the same thing and followed her agent out of the car. She heard other voices that were there but didn't think anything of it. She just went up to the rooftop like she was supposed to and saw the familiar face of the red-headed photographer that welcomed her and Yuhei, awkwardly, with open arms.

Within minutes of being there they were both handed an outfit and were sent off to change. She finished changing quicker than he and automatically went to hair and make-up. It was the same routine over and over again. A routine she was already sick of, but that was the job.

Her hair was perfect for this shoot since the top half was cropped and the bottom was just left hanging in long layers that reached past her bust line. They teased her hair a bit, slapped on the black around her eyes, some dark purple lipstick to match her outfit and eyes, and a few heavy accessories. They didn't need to add foundation or concealer since she had healthy skin and was as pale as could be thanks to her mutation.

She had to wait a few more minutes while the equipment was still setting up and Yuhei was just a few steps behind her in getting ready.

The first was a collaboration since their outfits seemed to match one another. It was simple. They were to smile and pose like they were long time friends and that they did. A fierce hug here, odd faces at each other there, and within minutes the first session was over and done with. They were to go back and change for their next outfits which were for separate shots. She wore a flowing white dress that was made for everyday use, but to her it seemed a bit more elegant than that. Can't help your own opinion.

As for Yuhei, he ended up something much more casual and a dark, dark gray rather than the usual black.

Her make-up ended up going from pretty purple to brutal black. Well, her lipstick at least. Even the blush they used was a dark gray. With that, she stood near the edge of the roof and did what she had to do. She kept getting compliments from the photographer after each mournful pose and after each dramatic change with her body language.

Again, the connection between model and photographer is the most important in a photoshoot. Nothing else mattered as long as everyone else did their job.

When her time was over the photographer had asked her to head over to Yuhei and tell him it was his turn while he changed the lens and his camera settings. It was apparent by that alone that their photos were going to be very unique. Just like every other thing she did. The model nodded and looked towards the door that lead them to the rooftop. There he was with a few other selected people.

_Friends of his?_

She shrugged it off and, still in the dress, made his way over to him. He was standing in front of a...bartender? His body language didn't agree to the idea of this guy as a bartender, but she went with it.

He was tall with blonde hair and blue sunglasses on looking at Yuhei with a soft smile on his face. The other was some guy with short dreads, dark sunglasses, and a brown business suit on with his hands in his pocket. There was one more guy who, by first glance, seemed very, very weird while he sported regular glasses, a lab coat and a goofy smile on his face.

Wonder what these characters are all about.

"Yuhei," she called to him, uninterested and tired. It already was around seven fifty-five. She still had reason to sound a bit tired. Yuhei turned towards the model in the white dress wondering what he had to say as she look at him, her arms on her hips. "They're calling for you."

Yuhei nodded and excused himself from the group he was with and went to do what he had to do. Mueki bowed to the group that she didn't know and headed back to watch some of the actor's second session before she went to change, feeling their eyes on here as she walked away. He had basically mimicked her for the most part, except his moves were more precise rather than graceful.

Then came the last session. She got to change into a skirt for this one. More make-up, more teasing of the hair.

This shoot was separate and collaboration. Again, it was a simple shoot. It wasn't really until the end of the shoot when things got a bit dramatic.

The crew had all clapped in applause for a successful shoot and one of the guy technicians who was staring at Mueki constantly went up to her to tell her good work and– not knowing what else to do – punched her on her arm a little too hard. Everything that happened after seemed to happen step by step.

Step one: she lost her balance as he walked off and the model had a fight over it on who would prevail; herself or gravity.

Step two: everyone stared in a state of shock, no one moving from their daze.

Step three: she somehow regained her balance.

Step four: she looked over the edge, all the way down to the street that was about six stories down.

Step five: her heart raced as she realized that fact that she was scared.

Step six: all she knew was that it scared her and when she gets scared it upsets her and when she gets upset she gets pissed off and when she gets pissed off...

Step seven: a growling scream came from her as a slab of concrete flew across the empty space and nearly missed the man who almost knocked her down by accident.

Step by step.

The concrete slab had just missed him as it hit the wall of the conjoined building behind him. The technician was frozen in fear. Everyone on that rooftop were frozen in shock from fear now.

Well, almost everyone.

Not regarding what she had just done, Mueki walked over to where her original articles of clothing were and quickly changed then and there placing the session clothes on the chair beside her. She grabbed her bag and looked to her agent who was only half-surprised by the model's actions.

"Kin, I'll take my leave now," she said in a low tone, trying not to sound so pissed. "I'll walk home. I need the air."

Kin only nodded as Mueki quickly got away from her surroundings with as much dignity as possible, acting like it was an everyday kind of thing. Once she was back on the ground level, the model started to run. Where? Not sure. Her legs just sort of took her there. She ran and ran and ran until she was where she somehow found peace.

West Gate Park.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is 2 of 3 chapters that I now owe you all._

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

_**_**WARNING: **_**_There is (some) strong language in here. Understand that even though this story is under T, it is (partially) mature in certain areas. Discretion is advised.__

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

The model sat in the area where she had first napped and laid down once again using her bag as a makeshift pillow.

Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_!

How the hell did she just lose control like that? She wasn't in the confines of her home. She wasn't somewhere she could easily hide. She nearly hurt someone that pushed her by accident. Key word being _accident_.

Still. She couldn't control her actions. It had just happened like a reflex.

DAMMIT!

There she stayed laying on her back. She bent up her knees, unconsciously, to take less space. Her left arm that was against the wall ended up covering her eyes and her right arm was just there hanging off the edge, her hand mere inches from the ground. How long she had stayed there, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was glad of the silence that surrounded her, giving her the chance to clear her head and to not think of it. She was grateful of the peacefulness of the park, at least, until she heard some footsteps walking towards her.

Really?

The steps were easily distinguishable as a man's footsteps. Maybe it was some pervert that was going to try and take advantage? Someone who had mistaken her identity as someone else? A fan who wanted to see if it was really her? Who knows and who cares?

Not her at the moment.

"How did you do that?" the man asked in a calm but curious manner. His voice was something she couldn't really describe. It was light and heavy, rough and smooth. She didn't move her hand to see who had this amazing voice.

Even though she obviously didn't want to answer back, being that her mood hadn't calmed down much, she reluctantly answered him back with another question.

"If you mean laying down, then I take it that you sleep sitting up. If not then _please_ clarify what you mean."

He gave a harsh laugh before continuing to speak.

"Oh, come on," he seemed to be skeptic, and lightly amused, at the girl in front of him during this point. "A girl like you tossing a concrete slab like that? It isn't easy. Well, not to most girls, or people."

With a light sigh, Mueki then moved her arm and looked to the voice that was directed to her. She was a bit surprised to see that the man talking to her was the bartender she had just seen with Yuhei earlier. He looked at her through his blue sunglasses, just standing there, looking at her in slight awe. Two questions then ran though her head. _Who was he? _and _How did he know where to find her?_

"Did someone send you for me?" she asked instantly. "If so, then you might as well head back. I don't plan on leaving here anytime soon." And she went back to her previous position to not look at him. She thought that she could try to ignore him and continue to try and calm herself down. Go back to clearing her mind.

With a him still talking – and with a voice like that – it was kind of hard for her.

At this point, she really cursed her love for music. Because she loves music, she loves the sound of amazing lyrics. Because she has a love for wondrous lyrics, she loves voices to go with those meaningful words. In other meanings, she had a love for certain kinds of voices, and to put it simply without any technical musical concept – his voice was more than amazing.

"No, no one sent me," he just tossed in casually, even though he was answering her question. "Just myself. I was wondering if you were all right. Scary thing falling. If you're not ready for it, but I don't get how an accident could get you angry. Can you at least explain _that_?"

With a heavy sigh this time, Mueki answered this man, a bit more annoyed at herself than him.

"I'm not sure if most people would agree to this, but I don't like getting scared. It makes me upset that I show something relating to weakness. When I get scared I get upset. When I get upset I get angry and you can most likely already guess what happens when I get angry."

She could hear the man's clothes ruffle slightly as he shrugged. "That seems simple enough. At least you have a reason."

Mueki looked to the man again who was still standing and was a bit confused at the way he was talking to her. Unless they were professional, no one really talked to her normally. Scratch that, not even _professionals_ can speak to without being threaten. Then again, she wasn't too close and buddy-buddy with people.

She motioned to sit up but he held up a hand to stop her.

"No, no. Don't get up."

It took a few moments, but the young woman had finally laid back down and this guy just sat down near her head. He pulled out a carton of cigarettes and lit one up before putting them back in his vest pocket.

"You don't have a problem with smoking, do you?"

She shook her head looking up at the sky above, seeing more light come in. They were covered by the shade from the trees, but she could see the rays breaking though the branches and leaves that hovered above them.

"People need to smoke sometimes," she said simply. "It's not to me to tell them if they should or shouldn't do something they like doing."

The man gave a smirk. "Even if it kills them?"

She looked to him. "Your body, your life. Do what you want."

He looked straight ahead to the fountain which was more like a still pond at the moment.

"You don't follow that yourself do you?"

She said nothing.

"It's something you feel like you can't control, having that strength." he said, referring back to their original conversation. "You don't know what's wrong with you. You keep thinking and thinking, but can't come up with an answer and when it happens you're a bit relieved, but you're also a little bit worried about what you've done. Isn't that right?"

She looked to the man dressed as a bartender with even more confusion. She wanted to ask him how he knew that, but he already started to speak before she even attempted to put in a word.

"I go though the same thing... Every damn day." He let out a puff of smoke.

"I can't imagine how that is," she finally said, getting his attention.

"It has its perks."

It seemed as if he was waiting for her to speak again, but she said nothing. She was in the confines of her mind once again.

How could it have perks? What's so great about it? How could this random guy understand?

He then interrupted her thinking.

"You wanna know what the most ironic thing is?"

He wanted to get her to talk again. Lucky for him, she was curious.

"What?"

He took off his sunglasses and looked at her full on with a smirk on his face before speaking.

"I really hate violence."

This, for some reason, made her smile too, and a small laugh escaped her lips. This shocked her and made her smile. He seemed to notice the conflicting emotions that flashed across her face. Taking a silent note of it as he continues to keep his attention to her as she looked at him.

Her face was upside down to him, but she still seemed stunning now as she did when she posed pretty for those pictures she was taking. And her eyes...

"You want to know something about me?" she asked him looking back to the leaves hovering above her. She didn't need to see him to know that he looked at her with interest and curiosity at what she would say.

"I'm a masochist. When I was younger I kept hurting myself constantly because I liked the pain. Terrible isn't it?"

He was in a daze at what she had said to him.

She _liked_ getting hurt? Is she still the same way? And if so... "Didn't your family ever notice this?"

She shook her head not thinking anything of it. "No. I haven't even spoken to any of them in the longest time, anyway."

"How long?"

She gave a quick thought about it as she had to rethink the same thing she had just some odd days ago. "Six years, the least," she finally answered.

This caught him off guard and she noticed it, making her laugh again.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that...I'm telling a lot of personal information to a complete stranger. Not even my agent knows all the things I have told you now. She just thinks that I have an 'internet' relationship with them when I don't have one at all."

He looked at her with an odd expression. Seemed curious, angry, and a bit worried – if she was looking at him right – at the same time. Was that possible?

"Don't you have a friend, or anything?"

She shook her head looking up at this man. The more she looked to him, the more she spoke to him. "Not one in the world. I've actually been alone for as long as I can remember."

"How far can you remember?"

"I feel like I'm in therapy." She spoke out of a random thought, not meaning to stop the conversation.

He laughed.

With that, Mueki stood up and strapped on her bag looking to the bartender still sitting, looking at her as she brushed her hair off her shoulders. As she made little motions to make sure she had everything. She seemed so delicate, like a fragile doll you keep in a glass case for it's protection of it's hollow shell body and to appraise it's beauty, and yet, what he saw her do wasn't something so frail as her body-language made it seem.

"By the way, what's your name?" she asked when she looked back to him with those odd purple eyes of hers.

Casually, he blew out the last puff of his cigarette and stomped out the butt before standing. He bowed slightly and said, "The name's Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Very well then Shizuo. It's nice to meet you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should be getting back home."

Before she could take a step, Shizuo called out to her.

"Wait a minute."

She looked to him with her curious purple eyes.

"What's your name?"

It took her a second to answer, her features back to being unemotional knowing what name she was going to say. "Vain Basov."

He shook his head. "No, I mean your _real_ name."

Her real name. He wanted to know her real name? Was he pulling her leg? Was he some con-man that would use her and then leave unexpectedly?

She didn't think of this question till now. Was he someone who needed money and would sell off the info to feed himself? Why would he want to know her real name?

It wasn't until she looked into his dark eyes that she saw that he really wanted to know her real name. The whole hesitation took her a few moments until she finally answered him.

"Mueki Kirei. That's my birth name. Thanks for listening."

She gave a genuine smile, one she hadn't shared in a long time, and bowed slightly to him before walking off back to her condo-like apartment.

As she walked, she pondered about her small chat with Shizuo Heiwajima. It was odd how she felt after meeting with this man. He knew now how she felt about her not-so-hidden talent. And it seemed that he was similar in strength as well. She wondered how this man felt about it. How he handled it, if he really was the same as her in that.

His words echoed in her mind.

"_Every damn day."_

She couldn't imagine going through that every single day. He must have a reputation in this city then. Who was he to this city? Who was he to Yuhei? Who will he be to her?

This continuation chain of thinking had her so preoccupied that the girl had surprised herself when she saw that she was laying on her couch in her living room, clicking through the nonsense that played on her television.

She finally turned the HD LCD screen off and looked up at her ceiling feeling somewhat cliché.

Shizuo Heiwajima. Just who exactly _are_ you?

* * *

><p><em>So, some odd weeks ago, my laptop ended up breaking down. It had stopped charging and I couldn't really comprehend it at first, and then came some sobbing. I felt useless and I hate feeling that. I also felt really depressed since both my life and my work are literally in my computer, it's my love, my life, and my baby. I can't do much without it other than clean and I do not plan on being a maid. I had to send it to one of two computer repair shops that are in this hell hole of a town and had to wait three over three weeks to get it back. Now I have my baby back and am ready to roll, so if you were waiting for anything new by me, I am so sorry for the long delay. I will now be on the look-out for more work and will be adding anything new here. Sorry for any inconvenience and thank you for your patience and support. The next chapter will be up momentarily.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_So now, here is the last of 3 chapters that I now owe you all._

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

The next day she ignored her phone as it rang constantly. The first thing the young model thought of was that she needed a new ringtone. Her current one was just plain and annoying. The second was at how the small black and silver device was giving her such a huge headache. The third was one she answered before she even asked.

Her agent, Kin, was constantly calling her, no doubt to ask if she was all right. It actually annoyed her. She didn't turn the phone off, just put it on silent. She had changed the settings so it wouldn't vibrate or anything, it was just there.

Finally it was quiet, but then Mueki started thinking more about it. Now it was her mind that kept over-thinking that gave her a headache.

What it came down to was that the more the model didn't answer her phone, the better possibility of her agent coming over to her place and pounding on the door until Mueki let her in, or until Kin let _herself_ in.

Damn.

Well, there was only one option for now.

Get the hell out of her apartment for a long period of time. Yep. That would solve it for today and she would use both locks so she wouldn't find Kin waiting for her in the apartment.

Perfect solution. There was only one flaw as she started changing from her home outfit to something more suitable for the public.

_Where the hell would I go?_

She sighed staying in her apartment a few more minutes after changing and looked in her bag to see if she had everything and then a specific piece of paper stood out to her. She had folded it and stuffed it in her bag when she had gotten it. Forgot about it since then since she rarely looked inside it.

Wonder how she forgot about it since the person who gave it to her seemed quite the character. Maybe she would try this place out. It seemed pretty decent, she guessed.

Russia Sushi. Such a major contradiction. Even as she read the flyer she kept thinking about the man's voice. It wasn't one you would, or could, forget.

Was it even good? Who cares? She needed someplace to go. Nothing takes up more time than a restaurant. Possibly a movie as well.

Now that she had a general plan, it was time to leave this quaint place and try not to get into contact with so many people. Hopefully, she had already done that for quite a few days so she could prove herself successful again.

Possibly.

She went to Sunshine and 60 once more. It was an amazing plaza. This time the huge screen just showed trailers for upcoming movies. She walked to some areas past it near the back streets and saw some street entertainers. She stayed to watch them and seeing them having fun with what they enjoyed doing made her smile a bit, though it was mainly a mental smile. Force of habit.

As she saw them enjoying their performance as if no one was watching them, it made her a bit sorrowful of herself. If only everyone could live like them.

Loving life.

Loving themselves.

Wonder what happened how she thought of herself. She used to think of herself carefully, now she barley regards anything about her. She just tried not to cut herself and that's all she has ever really done to care for herself. Some of her healthy eating habits are just that. A habit. Her metabolism works with whatever she eats, which doesn't happen to everyone. She had her mutation to thank for that. She had her mutation to thank for many things, but that was beside the point.

There was one thing she did, but she always disregards it since even she forgets about it.

All she really knew was that, at one point, she doesn't really care for herself as much as she should. Even though it didn't destroy her physically, she had already known that emotionally, it was taking a toll.

With a sigh, and an urge to stop thinking so pessimistically, she placed her dark sunglasses back over her eyes and tried to look back at the performers. It was then, that he came out of nowhere.

Someone had bumped into her from behind and a small grunt came from her mouth. That bystander had annoyed her some, but not to the point where _that_ would happen again. She ignored him looking to the entertainers again. Thinking once again at how lucky they were.

The bystander bumped into her again. And again. And again. Each time separated by a few long moments. After the fourth time it really agitated her.

Really? Were there really that much people here pushing around? Have some patience and respect.

Finally, she turned to the guy who kept pushing into her and stopped herself from saying anything too crude. She just gave a slight skeptical look and turned away from him.

"Stalking me?" she asked him a bit playfully, trying to not let too much annoyance into her tone. Not everyday she sees someone that made her smile twice. It was more comfortable than when she saw Yuhei a second time.

The tall, blonde, bartender gave a smirk looking down at the model.

"No. Just observing from afar."

She shook her head, smiling a bit. "Not so far, now."

"Consider it a close observation," he said leaning down to her.

She let out a small laugh. How could this guy do that?

How could this guy _do_ that?

She looked past everything and pondered that for a moment. The young woman just sighed and turned away, walking from the performers and from him.

"Hey," he called, following her, getting away from the crowd. "Wait a minute. What's up? You seem a bit out of it."

She shrugged barley realizing the bartender was right next to her now. "Just attempting to get away from my agent is all. She's been calling all day."

He gave a small laugh and smile to the girl. "It can't be _that_ bad."

She gave him a skeptical look and took out her phone, showing him the twenty-four missed calls from Kin. He looked at it with a dumbfound look on his face knowing that, yeah, it really was that bad. His look had changed a bit when he saw that the woman who was constantly calling the model was calling again at that moment.

Make that twenty-five.

He pointed lightly to the phone. "Um..."

Mueki looked at the screen seeing Kin calling her once more and she placed the phone back into her pocket.

"You're not gonna get that?"

She shook her head.

"Where are you planning to go, now?"

She shrugged.

"What happened to all the talking you did the other day?"

She said nothing and he took her wrist stopping her. She grunted a bit trying to get her wrist from his grasp and finally looked up at him a bit angry.

"What is it?" she finally said to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked again, growling had entered his tone a bit. He was beginning to get annoyed.

She sighed. How he managed to make her go from calm to upset like that. He seemed to have some kind of talent with her emotions. And he seemed a bit upset, as well. She began to wonder how his temper was compared to her.

"What are you going to do if I don't answer?" she responded back dryly, as always, with a hint of mockery. "Break my arm?"

Her tone suggested him to look at his hand that was wrapped completely around her wrist. Shizuo gave a sigh and loosened up his grip on her. He looked as well as he could into her hidden purple eyes and became calm. He wasn't sure how, he just did.

"Take a walk with me?"

She caught the change of his tone. "You don't have to go back to some bar?"

He was a bit confused at her question until he remembered about his attire. He gave a small laugh and shrugged lightly. "I just like dressing like this. It was a gift."

"Gift?"

"Yeah, from my little brother."

The look on his face when he said that showed that he really cared for his younger sibling.

Lucky.

To have a brother like that. To have a loving family. To have someone who loves you that you'll love back. Seems nice.

Wonder what that's like...

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly, seeing the sullen look on her beautiful face.

She looked up seeing his partially worried face again, and it was then that she actually saw his face. Not only did she enjoy the sound of his voice, but he had the face to match it. This man was extremely handsome. She shook herself out of her dazed state and shook her head once more.

"Nothing, just started thinking is all. I do that a lot."

She looked to see that he was still holding onto her, but his hand hand moved from her wrist to her hand. She drew back her hand from his as quick as she could and looked away, blushing lightly. He was the same, moving the hand that was grasping hers to the back of his head and they stood up straight.

"So, uh," he started trying to get things to a comfortable zone again. "You never said where you were going."

She wracked her head for the right words so it she could continue with his attempt to make this back to a normal conversation.

"Um, I was, uh, I was gonna go try this sushi place I got this flyer from. Seemed like a decent place. Maybe a movie. Anything to pass the time."

He looked to her and put his hands in his pocket.

"Well, I'm off today if you want to hang out."

She gave him a confused look and crossed her arms. "No offense, but why are you doing this? I know nothing of you and you really don't know anything of me and, to be honest, I not a believer of a stranger's kindness."

He became somber and sighed looking over her head.

"Because of what you said the other day."

She was still confused. She said a lot of things to him the other day. What stuck with him?

"You said you didn't have a friend and that you haven't had contact with your family for a long time. Made me think. Everyone needs someone in their life to have fun with. If it was all business, it would get boring too easily. Don't you think? So I thought, 'Hey what the hell? We share something already. Why not learn from each other about it?' My brother isn't much of a friend, as you already know."

She looked to him trying to make sense. "I know your brother?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Kasuka. You saw me with him when you guys were doing that photoshoot thing yesterday morning."

It took a while until it clicked. "He has a stage name, as well."

Shizuo nodded. "Kind of how I knew yours was a fake too."

"It isn't really. It's just my name translated. Nothing changed. It's all the same. Agencies are too concerned with image. Annoying really."

"A lot of things annoy you, don't they?"

She gave him a small smirk and nodded her head toward the end of the street.

"How about you treat me to something and I'll tell you the answer to that. Maybe you can tell me more about yourself as well. Friends shouldn't know only names, right?"

Shizuo smiled and gestured his hand out. "After you then, Miss Kirei."

She smiled hearing him say her actual name and started walking to the end of the street, not knowing really where they were going.

* * *

><p><em>So, again, sorry with the delay. I hope the three chapters make up for everything. Now, with my laptop repaired, and all my chapters in order, let's hope the rest of the story goes more smoothly than the beginning.<em>

_Thank you for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry this is late . I've been out of my house all day and got caught up watching Ghost Adventures...yeah, my bad. Anyway, to compensate for being late, I'll upload two chapters, but it'll take a while for me to upload the other one since I proof read my segments, or chapters, before I upload them. Sorry again for making you all wait and I hope you enjoy (:_

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

WARNING: _There is (some) strong language in here. Understand that even though this story is under T, it is (partially) mature in certain areas. Discretion is advised._

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

In the end it was him to lead her around the area. They just walked for a while in a comfortable silence until they got to that Russia Sushi place she had told him about earlier. She noticed how quickly he managed to lead them there without leading them astray and for some reason it didn't surprise her one bit. It also didn't surprise Mueki to see that the black sushi chef was still there handing out flyers again. He looked their way and a huge smile came across his face as he spoke with that thick accent of his.

"Ah, Shizuo. You come and eat sushi?"

"Yo, Simon," Shizuo waved to the man. Again, it did it not surprise her that he would know that man. She only questioned why it wouldn't surprise her as he continued talking to the tall Russian. "Yeah, kind of. Just though my friend here should try it."

Liar.

He gestured to the quiet girl next to him.

The man that Mueki now knew as Simon looked to her and smiled widely. "Ah, yes. I see you before. You will like Russia sushi. It good. Come on in."

The bartender – even though he isn't one, just dressed as one – looked to the girl standing by him with a questionable look. The girl just shrugged lightly before speaking.

"I passed him a few days ago and he gave me a flyer. That's it."

"She good friend of yours Shizuo?" the Russian asked.

He turned his attention to the chef and nodded.

"Yeah, she's a friend."

"Then you get discount. Shizuo good friend. Your friend is also friend here."

"Thanks, man," Shizuo smiled and started walking into the sushi bar. Mueki was behind him, lagging a bit looking to Simon as he smiled and turned to see them take their leave inside the restaurant. Once they were inside the confines of the building, Shizuo went straight to a row of enclosed booths – the purpose was so the customers of the restaurant can have some privacy while dining. Also to mix in Russia dining with Japanese cuisine. Odd, but seemed to be convenient.

He lead her to an area next to the bar itself to see an elder pale man behind the counter smiling to them while he prepared some sushi. With her guide gesturing for her to enter their area first, she did so, sliding in behind the screen, Shizuo entering after her sitting directly across from her next to the opening.

"So, this place is pretty simple," he started to explain as the model started stripping her messenger bag from across her torso and placed it next to her. "They come up with some odd stuff for the menu, but it's basically good for the most part. Anything come to mind on what you would want?"

She shook her head and gave a small smile to him.

He looked at her smile and gave one back and they stayed like that for a while in a comfortable silence once again, not sure what to speak of at the moment. The man in black and white apparel sitting across from the girl with purple eyes. He looked over her in her, what seemed like, unnatural beauty to him. It was apparent that those eyes of hers weren't natural.

Finally, he had found something to ask her about.

It was then that the man that was behind the counter suddenly poked himself, partially, into the opening of their enclosed space before Shizuo even took in a breath of air and placed two cups of green tea onto the table for them.

"There anything you want?" the gray haired man asked. Mueki was actually glad to hear how he had a normal sounding voice.

Shizuo ordered something for them and started a small conversation with him. Even subtly explained how Simon said there was a discount for them with a laugh. The elder man laughed too and nodded before he left with a, "We'll see," and slid the paper door in place to leave them inside.

They were alone once again. Secluded from everyone else.

The girl looked to where the man left and moved one of her hands across her chest to lightly grasp her upper arm. A habit.

The man across from her noticed this and leaned a bit forward towards her. "You cold?"

Her attention was now to the guy she came in with and shook her head with a small smile crossing her face once more.

"No, it's just a habit. Not sure why I do it, though. Just happens."

He nodded once and went back to his original position.

Again, it was silent as he tried to remember what he was going to ask. Then it clicked.

"So, I was gonna ask," he got her attention once more, "why are your eyes purple?"

She raised a brow to him. "Why are you still wearing sunglasses?"

His brows furrowed together. "Huh?"

It took him a moment to realize that he _did_ have his blue sunglasses on while her dark ones were sitting on top of the table just to the side of her and gave a small chuckle as he got a hold of the edge of the lenses.

"So I am. Habit I guess. Never really take these things off that often. Only when I sleep, now that I think of it."

He took them off and hid them underneath his weskit and looked back up to the girl sitting across from him. "You can't exactly take your eyes out, can you?"

She shook her head again. Before it could annoy him at how she kept doing that, she spoke.

"No. My eyes are like this naturally. It's a mutation I was born with. Does a lot more than purple eyes, but it's the main thing people seem to notice more."

"Hm. Makes sense, I guess."

"Only answer I got."

He gave a smirk and looked down at the tea on the table. He reached forward for his cup and downed a good few ounces of it before placing it back onto the table.

"Ignorance and hypocrisy," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"That's what annoys me. Ignorance and hypocrisy. It's nearly everywhere I look so, yeah, a lot of things annoy me."

He suddenly remembered that he had asked her about that. What annoyed her. Two simple things that were everywhere. He smiled at that. Too many damn things annoyed him. Hell, he was annoyed before he saw her watching those street performers.

He and his co-worker, or rather friend, were to see some guy who was shit-deep in debt and kept giving off too many damn excuses that were clearly lies, yet he kept going on and on and on. He couldn't just shut the hell up. It wasn't the fact that the guy was scared about what would've happened if he didn't pay, it was those idiotic lies that he kept telling. He couldn't even remember the lies because they were just that fucking ridiculous and, after basically smashing part of the wall in, he just stormed off leaving his friend to himself. Of course his friend understood.

Wasn't the first time he did that.

Wonder if that guy ended up paying after all.

Oh, well. It was after he stormed off in a random direction that he saw her, cross armed, looking blankly at those entertainers with a small smile every now and again. He thought that he might as well bug her and it was that thought that got him out of his raging thoughts that he had.

"Idiocy annoys me," he answered back, "and that's pretty much everywhere as well."

The model smiled at him. "Guess we're doomed to be the Earth's destruction, then."

"At least it'll be for a good reason."

It was then that he realized that he was leaning on the table towards her. He saw that she was the same way as well. He tried to think of how far they were compared how close they were from each other now. If he were to lean in any closer...

How long was he thinking? Did that intrigue her? Did she want to know what was on his mind?

What was _she_ thinking about?

He looked at her purple eyes that were partially hidden by black strands of hair. He looked to the very unique and strange girl sitting across from him and noticed her looking back at him.

She looked deep into his dark eyes, at first to find any deception, but then she realized something more. It was like looking into the eyes of a child, kind of. A grown, smoking, tall, sarcastic child. Well, his attitude gave an child-like aura.

Not sure how long they sat like that, the door for their enclosed space slid open and startled them to move farther back. It scared her and she did what she could to not throw her tea into the face of whoever startled her. Her body language changed dramatically and Shizuo noticed.

"Sushi for Shizuo and friend," said a familiar, thick Russian accent.

He placed the two trays in front of the two stiff characters with a smile before closing the paper door once more.

Dammit.

Mueki felt like punching something now. Her hands made fists onto her thighs and she looked down and away from where Simon was.

"You okay?" Shizuo asked and his voice alone soothed her a bit.

She answered, somewhat, quickly, "I'll be fine."

Without thinking, he reached out and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. She looked quickly to the hand that was placed lightly, covering a fair amount of her shoulder and arm and looked to the owner of that hand.

"Are you sure?"

She saw the sincerity of his question in his expression and took in a deep breath. She let it out just as slow as it came in and nodded for once.

"Yeah, I'm much better now."

He drew back his hand and leaned against the table once more with a smirk.

"Scared?"

"Startled. Which is why I was so angry. Vicious cycle."

"How so?"

She sighed, trying to find words to put it in. "I got startled, and I ended up getting angry like how I am when I get a scare, but it was ridiculous to be like that since it was only a startle, which made me even more upset, and I got even more upset because I was upset about it and I just kept getting so angry that I wanted to punch in the wall."

"That _is_ a vicious cycle. Glad I'm not in your shoes." From that, he took a bite of the sushi that was on his plate and started chewing as she spoke back with a smile.

"Like you could fit in my shoes."

He shrugged and she noticed his casual stance. He was practically leaning on his side, with one arm on the table to support his torso upright and his legs bent in. Made sense since he was tall.

How tall was he? Just over six feet, she guessed that much.

She looked back up at him as he moved to try and look around her, as if he could see her shoes.

"I dunno, I could try."

She gave a smile to him with a small laugh.

"No way in hell are you going to try and fit into these. These are my favorite pair. Look for some other shoes my size."

He laughed at how defensive she got and reached for another piece of sushi.

"Suit yourself. I think they might've looked good on me."

And with another laugh she started eating her share of sushi.

"Look better on me."

They were like that for possibly another hour. Just making random comments about nothing and eating. Sometimes it would get silent, but it was never awkward. When it came time for them to leave, Shizuo stopped Mueki from paying her half and paid for the whole thing, like he promised.

"Thank you for coming," the Russian said as they walked out of the restaurant. "Come back soon!"

The man in the bartender getup gave a small wave with his back still to the building and put his hands into his pockets.

"Where to next?" he asked the girl beside him, having both hands holding onto her bag lightly.

"Not sure."

She took her phone out of her pocket and noticed that she now had forty-one missed calls and messages. Really? Damn, that woman was persistent.

She cleared her call history as well as her phone's inbox and put her phone back into her pocket to continue her stride next to Shizuo. They made it to some kind of plaza, one of many she noticed, when someone started calling his name. They looked to the source for her to see the man with the short dreads that she saw at the day of the photoshoot as well.

"Hey, Tom," Shizuo said simply to the guy. "What's up?"

The man in the suit, now known as Tom, caught his breath as quickly as he could and spoke to the blonde man. "I've been looking for ya, man. Wonderin' if you're okay."

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah, just catching up with a friend is all."

"Friend?"

It was at that moment that Tom noticed Mueki and she raised a pale hand to give a simple wave. His eyes opened wide as he took a couple steps back.

"Whoa! That's the chick that threw the building!"

She gave a silent sigh as she expected much and Shizuo raised a brow to Tom.

"It was a _piece _of the building's roof and she's not just some 'chick', she's Mueki."

Tom raised his two hands as if in surrender. "Fine, whatever you say. Just as long as she doesn't throw something at me."

The model was a bit shocked to hear herself being introduced by her real name. It was a nice change to her. She especially liked the way he said it. Then again, it was his voice that she liked. Could anyone blame her?

She looked to this Tom person and crossed her arms before speaking. "As long as you don't try to scare or annoy me, you're in the green."

Tom looked to her as she said that with a straight face and an expressionless look and nodded taking her warning into deep consideration before turning his attention back to Shizuo.

"You sure you good, man? You left pretty pissed off back there."

This caused the model to look to the bartender.

"Yeah, it's all good."

"All right, well, I'm gonna go back to report to the boss-man. Stay outta trouble."

"I'll try."

And then Tom left. The young lady looked up to this man with a sly look creeping lightly onto her face.

"Pissed off, huh?"

He groaned lightly and gestured ahead. "I'll tell you while we figure out what else to do today."

She nodded and obliged to his request.

* * *

><p><em>So, again, that is one of two that I will upload and, again, It'll take a while for the other one to be up (read top for reason if you must). Also, I have a poll in my profile about this story if I should put up multiple chapters every week rather than one. Feel free to vote and help me with this decision that I cannot, apparently, make myself.<em>

_Thank you all for reading and/or your support3 (:_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, so here is the second chapter I feel I owe you guys for being so late on uploading today. Just know I'm not trying to make anyone OOC, I'm just working on 'what ifs' based on how characters already are. I always think of situations like that and if it confuses you, feel free to ask and I'll explain it all. Other than that, please enjoy this chapter._

__All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me.__

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

The two didn't really do anything else really productive. They just walked around a chunk of the city, passing stores, plazas, parks, subway stations, and such. They made small, snarky comments every so often to lighten up the mood every now and again to keep things comfortable and to keep the day going.

The girl kept her head a bit down to keep her hair over her face. It took a while until Shizuo noticed that and tried to ponder as to why. It was then that they were interrupted once again by someone who was, for some reason, running through the streets of Ikebukuro and bumped hard into Mueki making her stumble a bit back. Shizuo moved his arms around her to make sure she didn't fall all the way back and then looked forward to the guy who was now groaning on the ground with a hand to his head.

Didn't seem like he was gonna get up soon, so the tall blonde focused on the model in his arms.

"You okay?"

The girl nodded only feeling a small bit of pressure where the guy bashed into her. She wasn't in any kind of pain, just that slight heaviness, like the one that comes from a healing bruise. Lucky there weren't inflictions of any kind were visible on her pale skin. Would be worse for the guy if there were. The hard part would actually be if it would be Shizuo or Mueki to conflict pain on the guy if that were to be the case.

Once again, lucky there weren't any inflictions at all on her pale skin.

"I'm fine," she replied lightly.

She straightened her posture, which happened to make her turn towards her guide and was oblivious to that until she saw that her head was turned so she could see the man on the ground.

The mysterious klutz sat up on his elbows and was about to say something until he got a good look at the man in the bartender getup.

"Sh-Shizuo?"

And with that, the man scrambled off.

The girl looked up to the blonde confused.

"What was _that_ all about?" she asked him.

He sighed moving his arms away from her and moved a hand to his hand and the other to his pocket before answering her.

"I kind of have a reputation in this city."

"_Really_?" She was wondering about this the other day after she met him. "Reputation as what, exactly?"

"It's nothing." He started walking off and she followed beside him.

"Either you tell me or I can ask some random by stander. Hey, maybe that woman over there would know."

She started walking off away from him and he grabbed her wrist pulling her back. She laughed at what could possibly be his embarrassment and spun towards him, walking backwards.

"Yes?" she asked playfully.

It was a shock at how much more animated she was around him, but it was fun. She hadn't had this much fun since...ever. Well, not that she could recall.

She had to get her emotions in check, but for now, she chose to live it out. Although, it seemed to be natural to her, like she would toy around like this before. Again, she couldn't remember for what, or even with who. She pushed that aside as she waited to hear the blonde speak.

"Why would you want to know what my reputation here is?"

She gave her signature shrug to him. "Curious. And once I'm curious, I constantly strive for an answer. I'd rather not ask other people since it would be considered a rumor, but I guess since the source won't talk, I'll take what I can get."

He gave a smirk adjusting his sunglasses.

"Ch. You're a straight-forward person aren't you?"

"Not normally, but yes, when I need to be."

"Or when you want to be."

She gave no reply and he swung her around so she could stride beside him instead of in front of him so she could actually see where she was walking.

"If you must know, around here, I'm kind of known as..." he took a pause and another sigh. "'The Strongest Man in Ikebukuro'."

A little laugh came out of her and he looked at her a bit skeptical. She didn't notice his small glare to her.

"Are you sure people aren't overestimating you?"

He gave a small smile to her sarcasm and nodded. "Laugh it up now, but it's kind of how I got my job."

She looked to him as he stared off ahead.

"What _is_ your job?"

It was his turn to shrug. "It's nothing common. You remember that guy we saw earlier, Tom?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I've known him for a while. After I got fired from some misunderstandings made by a certain parasite-" his voice was just almost at a full growl when he nearly finished that and composed himself just as fast before continuing "-Tom was there. He knew I was looking for some work and decided to make a deal with him. He's some kind of debt collector, I don't really pay attention to the details of who he collects from, but apparently, according to him, whenever people hear my name...they run. So I basically became a bodyguard for him. Also, I'm some kind of insurance to make people pay up. Kind of odd, but a convenience to Tom and the boss-man."

"So it seems."

He looked to her face to see a small smile. He also realized that she didn't bother to shrug off his hand. He took this moment to release her arm and put his hand back into his pocket. She noticed his movement and wasn't sure what to think. On one hand, her wrist could breathe again. On the other, she kind of didn't really want him to let go.

To her, it felt nice.

They walked in silence for a few more moments and saw that they reached another park with a yellow playground castle. It was pretty vacant and Mueki knew why. They had been walking around for too long and evening was already upon them.

Without even thinking, Mueki took a head start and partially ran her way up the castle slide to the top of the play thing and grabbed a hold of one of the high bars that held the structure together. She turned to see Shizuo still some way behind her looking up at her with a smile.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked, slightly amused at this odd girl.

She gave another shrug. "Just messing around. Thought it would be cool to run up here, but I'm guessing it looked a bit awkward, huh?"

He shook his head making his way to the side and put a put up at the end of it.

"Yes, it was. A you're a grown woman, you shouldn't be doing such nonsense."

She gave him a smug look after hearing his sarcastic tone and he smirked in surrender.

"Okay, so you weren't awkward. Was actually kind of cute, like a kitten. Nice change from the saddening-scary images I've had in my head about you."

She rolled her eyes at him seeing the stairs on the play castle next to her and decided to climb higher. When she was at the highest tower she bent over the railing to see how high she was compared to Shizuo. Apparently, it was now his turn to look up at her.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Shizuo commented lightly.

"Not really. Just boredom taking action, I guess. It used to be rare for me to go out, especially since I had no one to go out with."

She stepped back down to the slide she had climbed up and looked down at the, apparent, bodyguard. She looked down at him as he was. It was like he was waiting for her. It was kind of funny how her head started jumping to conclusions. She started laughing at herself as she sat down at the top of the slide.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously, getting her attention.

"Just kind of odd."

"What is?"

"Well, I'm at the top of a playground castle. You're waiting below. It's kind of like a prince waiting for his love to come down so they could run away. I just think it's funny how my head went straight to that first." She laughed lightly once more, mainly at herself.

Her explanation kind of caught him off guard. It, kind of, _did_ explain their day. She was running away from her agent, who was probably calling her again at this very moment. They ran off together and explored the city. Was he her prince? Could he be?

_Why am I thinking this?_

He shook his head out of that concept as he looked at her up on that slide as she stared up at the multicolored sky.

No way he could be with her. She could get any guy she wants, why him? Hell, she could probably get away with dating his own brother.

Did they even have something in common? Would they make a connection as easily as him and her?

Nope, no way in hell. He didn't want that to happen. To be honest, he couldn't get the idea of her with anyone in his head.

It was odd. No one was really his type, but this one girl who could understand his frustration and confusion with the same unnatural strength that they shared.

Again, it was odd.

Maybe it was because he knew she didn't have anyone. Scratch that, he _knows_ that she doesn't have anyone. He knew that she was practically on her own for most of her life, always uninterested and playing pretend in front of a camera. She could pretend to love, but has she actually felt it? Will she ever get to know the feeling of love?

The only love he had really known is the love that he has for his brother. How he wouldn't want to let anything harm or hurt him in anyway. That was the only love he knew, but that wouldn't be anything compared to actual love. Would it?

He never met anyone who was really his type, but too many people bugged the hell outta him, so how could he stand to be close to anyone long enough?

As he looked at the unique, strange, kind, innocent woman, that now looked down to him with those beautiful purple orbs of hers, one question ran though his mind. Will this one girl be the one to change all of that?

When Mueki looked up at the stars that were visible, she wondered what her options as friends were once more. She was able to confirm that Shizuo was a companion that she didn't want to let go. He made her smile, laugh, and calm. He understood her and from that she knew that she could understand him as well. She wanted to help him in anyway if he needed it.

At that moment, she started thinking about her schedule to come. She most likely wouldn't be able to see him so often. Even today they simply met up by chance. She had no clue to what his work schedule was either, so maybe she wouldn't see him at all for at least two and a half weeks, give or take a day or two. Maybe longer. From that, she started feeling a bit strange.

Her chest felt a bit heavy. She was able to fake sadness, but never felt it. Or was this something different. She looked back down to the bodyguard with an automatic smile that only he managed to do to her. What is it about him? What will he be to her?

With that, she stopped thinking of her sullen thoughts and randomly decided to slide down. Shizuo moved himself out of her way and jumped a bit when he saw her plop onto the ground rather than stopping at the edge of the slide. He kneeled down beside her placing one hand on her back and the other hovering lightly over her legs, not sure where to put it.

"Mueki, are you okay?"

She stayed hunched over for a while and started shaking lightly.

"Mueki. Mueki! Are you hurt?"

Then he heard it. Her laughter. It was reserved, but light and just as beautiful as her smooth, cultured, dulcet voice. He heard small chuckles from her now and again, but this was an actual laugh. He gave a small chuckle himself and lifted his unoccupied hand palm up. She took his hand gratefully as he helped her up.

"That was...fun," she finally said when her laughter subsided. "I think I'll slide again in the near future."

"Have you never been on a slide before."

"Not really," she said with her smile still on her face. "Just a swing for a photoshoot. Even then, I didn't get to swing."

"You didn't have a normal childhood, did you?"

That stopped her. Her stance drooped a bit as she looked to the ground nostalgically. Just as he noticed everything else about her, Shizuo noticed this as well.

"I don't remember my childhood."

The first conversation they had popped into his head. He had asked her how far back she could remember and she randomly dodged the question.

"You don't remember your childhood?"

She shook her head, still not looking up at him. "No. I can't remember anything before, probably a couple months before, my tenth birthday. I'm not sure if something happened to me or if I just don't want to remember. Even so, every time I try to I just get this searing pain in my head worse than a migraine. It frustrates me sometimes, but I just end up thinking, the past is the past, right? Why bother going back when everything else is forward?"

Her words were calm and logical, but her body language said something else entirely. She was upset at herself and he noticed. He seemed to notice a lot of things about her. Shizuo did what he thought was best next – without even fully realizing his actions – and took her into his arms, holding her close. He didn't plan on the hug, but it just happened. Seemed right for her.

"Sorry to hear you're upset, but you're right. Don't bother looking back while you're so far ahead."

A bit stunned, Mueki slowly lifted her arms to hug him back. It was a bit awkward for her, but eventually it was comfortable for the both of them.

It was this and nothing more, right?

Shizuo began to question himself again. He continued to question as they separated from one another. He continued to question as they walked out of the park and through the city once more. He continued to question as they parted ways for her to head back to her place. He continued to question as he met up with Tom again and exchanged small details about their work and where else they may need to go for the next few days, and he continued to question as he made his way to his own small place and laid in his bed.

_Would_ that be it?

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so there you go. Hopefully I'll actually be on time next week uploading these segments. Also, feel free to answer my poll on my profile about how many chapters I should upload a week since I actually have a lot more of this story typed up then what is currently on here. (Yes, the whole thing is more like a novel. I don't really do short stories unless necessary, like in school and I don't even attend classes at the moment, so no short stories for a while...I think). As I was saying...yeah, poll on my profile. Please vote. Pretty please? (:<em>

_Anyway, please vote and a huge thank you to all for reading and/or supporting myself and/or this story. Love you all for doing so and let's hope, once again, that I'm actually on time to my upload(s) next week :3_


	8. Chapter 8

_So, this chapter has a bit of a different approach. Wanna know how? Then read! Without further ado, here is Chapter 8! :D_

__All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me.__

* * *

><p><strong>8.<strong>

The next few days, Shizuo's mind was, pretty much, oblivious to everything. He followed around Tom as he always did, but of course Tom only knew that there was something different about his companion. The bodyguard actually stood there bearing the ridiculous lies and the annoying wailing of the people cowering in panic.

It wasn't until after the third "client" he and Tom had gotten through that the blonde's dreaded friend decided to finally say something.

"Hey, uh, is there something wrong, man? You haven't thrown something bolted to the ground in a day. Setting a new record for yourself?"

"Huh?" The blonde looked to his friend and sighed with his hands in his pockets, quickly composing his featured from confusion to a blank expression. "Yeah, I'm cool."

"This about your lady friend?"

That got him a light glare.

Tom laughed and held his hands up under his friend's gaze. "Just an observation. Just a day after hanging with her and you get into some deep thought. Haven't seen you like this since you heard those death threat rumors on your brother. Someone's life on the line?"

"Hn. Not sure yet."

"Well, just keep calm, man. I'm sure everything will be fine. Don't really want you spacing out anymore. If people realize Shizuo has calmed down from the demon they think – or know – he is, they might not pay up so easily."

The blonde gave a small laugh and said nothing else. Tom continued speaking not caring if Shizuo was paying attention or not.

"Well, we don't need to hassle anyone else till evening, it seems. Guy has a schedule like a bat. You got somewhere you wanna be?"

The blonde shook his head, adjusting his blue glasses. "Not at the moment."

He moved his hand down over his phone in his pocket, cursing himself internally. He had many chances when they were last hanging out together and yet he couldn't get her damn cell number. Then again, he didn't really think about getting her digits all that much then.

He wondered what his new friend was doing. What is it that models _do_ if they have nothing planned at all?

The rest of the day was passing by very slowly. Finally, after seeing the last of their clientele, the day had ended and the bodyguard went off to walk by himself in an attempt to clear his mind. The sky was already dark, but there was a somewhat dimmed hue from the streetlights. He passed street by street not really planning on going anywhere and found himself leaning against the railing at the overview a freeway.

He looked below him seeing a part of the city alive underneath his feet. Minutes passed and he decided it was time for another smoke. He took out a cig and a flame as he turned to the wide street and gradually the smoke stick started getting smaller, puff by puff. It seemed to clear his mind some until he looked over to the right.

A billboard with a familiar face looking straight at him.

Her face was so beautiful and seemed to be filled with innocence, yet for this ad, she didn't have the clothes to match her expression. She hardly had any clothes at all. It was an underwear ad. Her body was shown with her kind of bent at an angle. Her hips and bust jutting out lightly, one hand lightly over her hip and the other hovering lightly above her chest.

Awe, crap.

She was just beautiful and he had some kind of feelings stirring up inside of him for her. _Especially_ when seeing her in _that_. How far these feelings would go, he wasn't sure.

It could be some simple crush. Possibly. Most likely.

He was a guy with simple tastes.

Well, not really.

Okay, so he was picky with people which was why he had limited friends, but this girl seemed to be something different to him.

He looked back down to the people below him and stomped out the butt he threw onto the ground before taking out another cigarette.

Probably mid-way through his second smoke, he felt a friendly essence behind him followed by some light clicking. He looked behind him and smiled while preceding to the raised cement that separated the freeway from the walkway and placed a foot upon the top of the cement.

"Hey there, Celty," he smirked walking to the source of the essence.

A female shrouded in a black jumpsuit with a yellow and blue helmet sitting upon a black motorbike with no headlights. The bike itself also make no noise as she rides it down the streets of Ikebukuro. Just the neighing of a horse every now and again. She herself was an urban legend here in these parts as "The Black Rider". There was another title to her, but he just knew her as Celty.

She held up a phone which held a message for him to read.

"_Are you okay? You're just there spaced out. Started worrying me really. I've never seen you like this."_

He smiled at her taking off his sunglasses he still had on and took another smoke of his cigarette.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about yourself? I hear you've been pretty busy these days."

She drew back her phone to type something else and held it up.

"_Yeah, I have been pretty busy. It's all okay though. Nothing I can't handle. It's all just simple stuff. Are you sure you're okay? Nothing you need to talk about like last time?"_

He shrugged. "Nothing to spill really. I'm not all that pissed."

"_But there _is_ something bothering you."_

"Kind of."

"_Well, what is it?"_

The man stood straight and pointed to the billboard. "You know who she is?"

"_I know of her. She's Vain Basov, right? Her work is amazing. All the things she can do with her body language alone is just fantastic. She's a wonderful model, but what about her?"_

"Just wondering what you know. You're a fan, huh?"

"_A little bit," _the shadow admitted.

The blonde smiled taking his cigarette out of his mouth. "Wonder what she would think about that."

He was lost in his thoughts about his new friend again, until his close friend got his attention.

"_Why are you asking about her?"_

He looked back to the rider and sighed.

"I met her some odd days ago. We met up, started talking, and now I can't seem to escape her. I look down, I think of some things about her, I look up and I see a billboard with her on it."

"_Do you have a little crush on a celebrity?"_

"Heh. Doesn't seem so little to me. I was gonna go on a rampage a few days ago and as soon as I saw her I just forgot about it and felt as calm as I could ever be."

There was a slight pause of silence.

"_Do you think it's something you've been wanting? Something hidden inside you and now that there's a chance you just can't help but to go for it?"_

"That what _you_ did?"

He didn't get a reply from her and sighed before speaking again.

"Maybe. All I know is that I have no clue what the hell I'm gonna do next."

"_Why don't you call her?"_

"Don't got her number."

"_When do you think you'll see her again?"_

"Not sure. And I dunno what I'll do when I see her."

"_How do you think _she _feels?"_

That stopped his train of thought. He had been thinking about himself when it comes to her. His own thoughts about her and such. He hardly took into consideration on how she would feel. How _did_ she feel? She basically said that he was her only companion. What was he to her?

He took a look at the billboard and sighed.

"I think I know what to ask her and I think I know what I'll do next. Possibly." He looked to his friend with a smile. "Thanks, transporter. I'll see ya around."

As he started to walk off he stopped his footsteps upon hearing the clicking from the rider's phone.

"_If you ever need a mediator just let me know. Apparently, I do well in these situations."_

He gave her a nod and started walking off.

He had a new thing to figure out and he needed to figure out how to figure that out. It confused him a bit, but somehow he understood.

Talking to Celty always made him feel better, with this talk it made him think clearer rather than to have jumbled thoughts. He just need another chance to actually talk and not have a day spent in silence. When he'll get that chance, he wasn't so sure, but at least he was able to smile without confusion. That was enough for him.

* * *

><p><em>and that is Chapter 8! Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it.<br>**notice: **I have a poll on my profile about how many chapters I should put up. I may change my mind up later after the top results of the poll is made, but that depends on how many segments, or chapters, my story will have. This is a novelesque type story so I'm not sure exactly how many I will have, but please vote about how many I should put up for now since I have much more written then what is already uploaded here. I won't put up however so many chapters until I get a certain amount of votes. Sorry d:_

_Once again, thank you for reading (as well as your positive comments, I've been reading and cherishing them all :D) and I'm sorry, but now you'll have to wait another week for the next chapter(s?)_


	9. Chapter 9

__Continuing from where we left off...kind of. Took me a long time to get this chapter just right. I wanted to incorporate a lot of things, but that didn't work cause it was way too much. I tried writing it in a simpler way, but it turned out too horribly. I ended up with this as a common ground after reading it time and time again just before uploading. Hope this is a well written chapter and I hope that you guys enjoy it as you have the precious chapters (: __

__All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me.__

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>

Again, another few days had passed. And again, Shizuo was out on the job with Tom. Everything was back to schedule and things had begun to annoy the blonde once again. He yelled at a couple of people for being idiots and threw a convenience store trash can here and there. Maybe even uprooted a tree or two. All was well in his world.

Yep. Things were normal once again. Kind of.

Their morning was finished and there was no one else on the list of the day to terrorize so Tom and Shizuo just walked around following one another, just putting one foot in front of another. They were about to pass a small plaza when they noticed a huge crowd surrounding...something.

"Wonder what's going on there," Shizuo commented lightly.

Tom shrugged and started that way with his bodyguard on his heels. They made their way cutting through the crowd to get close some kind of railing only to find that there was a set made up, taking up the entire plaza. A set for what though?

Slyly sneaking her way around to get a look, the blonde looked beside him to see Celty there.

"Oh, hey," he said lightly as he moved closer to her.

She gave a wave back and gestured to the set.

"We're not sure what's goin' on either," Shizuo replied looking back to the people and items on the set.

The three looked around some more and saw the makings for some kind of film. A few heavy looking video cameras, light reflectors, separate tables for make up, tall chairs, the very cliché movie set chairs, and everything else you could possibly need. The one thing they, or rather just Shizuo, didn't really expect to see were the guys sporting guyliner, skinny jeans, chains, spikes, and leather hanging around there with their hair either all black or two-toned splattered around their heads like they just woke up.

"Excuse me."

Shizuo looked to his side to see Tom getting the attention of some random girl next to him.

"What's going on here?"

The young girl's eyes lit up. "Tone Of Echoes are shooting a music video here. Their music is amazing and they're getting this girl to help them. I was told she was the bassist's girlfriend, but I don't think so. I think I heard somewhere that she's a model? I dunno. Apparently she's gonna be a love interest for one of them. Ugh, that makes me so jealous! She's so lucky. Whatever, I'm just waiting to see what song they use!"

A model?

Naw.

The blonde didn't get his hopes up. She wasn't the only model in Ikebukuro. She was just the only one he happened to know.

Not everything should make him think of her. Was kind of hard to not think of her though. She was quite interesting to him. Kept him on his toes of whatever she would say.

Then his mind took a whole different route. A model doing some kind of acting work for a music video? For these morbid-looking punks? What agency would sign someone up for _that_?

Then again, his brother does dab a little into modeling when he needs to and his last shoot wasn't so cheerful, but not as extremes as the guys in front of him. Still, with the change in jobs, he thought that maybe the same transitions goes he other way and a model can go into some kind of acting.

It was just a theory in his head for now.

One of the guys in the band started walking to a girl with long black hair who was just getting her make-up done. She was wearing a very light gray dress – almost white – dress that flowed well over her curves as she stood. It would seem that the skirt of her dress was ripped apart for each separate piece of clothing around her legs to flow differently as she walked, mimicking her hair that trailed behind her after every movement.

As her hair wavered around lightly, you could see hints of silver blonde hair streaked under the black. Hair pieces or was her hair actually like that?

The other band member stood back as the guy and girl took places near the far end of the plaza. It was then that Shizuo saw who the girl was when she faced their general direction.

Tom noticed as well. He nudged his friend keeping an eye on the familiar girl with a slack jaw.

"Hey, isn't that...?"

Tom's voice trailed off and Shizuo made no comment. Next to him, The Black Rider looked to her blonde friend before taking out her phone.

He looked questionably at Celty after vaguely seeing movement from his peripheral vision.

"_If you haven't already spoken to her, this may be your chance."_

He took that into consideration and his attention was brought back to the set. Everything was shushed by the director shouting. Even from a far distance, this small guy had a set of lungs that would wake a bear in winter.

"All right! Rite music video for Tone Of Echoes! Couple take one! Ready and rolling! Playback!"

The music started playing through some loud speakers and the song sounded like some kind of a love song as there was an acoustic opening and that got under the bodyguard's skin a bit. Celty had already noticed this and kept put to be of support to him in anyway needed; Tom was oblivious as he kept questioning the look of the other band members not in front of the camera.

The lyrics didn't get Shizuo's attention, the sound of the music was enough. He paid close attention to the guy in the band and how he handled the dark-haired girl. How they laughed and played around like some foolish couple. He took note of her notions as well. How she moved with him. Her expressions and attitude. The way that she looked up at him.

When the song was coming to a close while the singer was holding her up in his arms and it ended with a kiss and that somehow managed to pissed the blonde off. His hand against the railing that was separating the set from the bystanders started creaking lightly as it was changing shape in his hand. He wasn't even aware this exert of force himself.

The thing is, he couldn't just look away. Like someone was holding his head in place so he _had_ to endure it.

He saw that as soon as the director yelled, "Cut!" a few moments after the song ended, the model looked to the guy she had just kissed as she would any other person. Bored and uninterested.

That had calmed him down and made Celty move some way from him as she realized that.

Still, they continued to watch as the rocker let the girl down on her feet and as she walked off to get a touch up for her hair and make-up as if this was an everyday thing. Well, to her it probably was. He didn't know her daily routine.

After getting what she needed fixed she left that station and back onto the set to sit by the edge of one of the raised garden areas where she was told to from one of the director's assistance that was assisting her with final tough ups of the hair and dress. The guy before followed her and sat beside her and they heard those magic words from the director causing everyone who wasn't to be in the shot out of view.

The bodyguard kept watch as he saw the girl's attitude dramatically change once more as she got herself into the role she was playing.

"Couple scene two; take two! Playback and action!"

The cycle happened again. Those two played lovey-dovey. Holding hands, small notions of flirting, nudging, close contact. The only thing that really changed was the the guy was actually singing to her this time. It wasn't the fake singing to keep energy that some singers would do. You can actually hear the guy singing over the speakers if you listened close enough, and all though he didn't want to admit it, the guy was good.

And then the inevitable came. Another kiss at the end. And as it did before, it pissed him off _again_.

There was a loud metallic crash as the railing in his hand snapped off. Once again, he was oblivious to everything until he noticed that his hand was able to move a bit more freely. He didn't notice if anyone was looking at him, he was just surprised that it happened. The blonde ignored the gasps and even the words of concern from his friend Tom asking if he was okay. He blocked everything out through his own conflicting thoughts. It wasn't until he heard a familiar dulcet voice.

"Shizuo?"

He looked up to see a set of familiar purple eyes looking at him in concern. He calmed a bit from that, but was a bit embarrassed too. He was just too surprised to see her in front of him to even process it all. And to see her upfront in that dress...

Then he thought about it. He snapped a railing, got pissed off, and practically embarrassed himself in front of her because of _what_? He saw her kissing someone? He got jealous? Jealous? Why would he be jealous if this could be a small crush on someone who is fairly public? If it was a small crush at all.

But still. Why?

Damn it all.

It was then he saw that she needed an answer or reply of some sort.

Mueki looked up at him, trying to not see the broken rail in his hand. She was wondering what he was thinking. Was he already upset?

All she knew was that she had to kiss the front-man for this band for a second take and heard a loud metallic snap. From that, she looked to see the familiar bodyguard in a bartender's apparel. She couldn't help but to go up to him.

"Shizuo," she repeated, and it wasn't a question. She was demanding a response from him.

He heard her tone of voice. Yeah, he needed to say something, but he wasn't sure what to say.

After a few more moments of hesitation, he finally said something with a sheepish smile.

"Hey."

Well, at least he spoke. The girl looked back seeing that she was being called back to set. She looked to him sternly and let out a breath.

"Meet with me later."

And with that she walked away from him. She went back to the make-up chair and got a hair touch up once more. There were some questions directed at her about what had happened, if she knew that guy, why he did that. She just kept that uninterested look on her face and ignored all questions and accusations while staring at nothing. She just wanted to get this job over and done with. More so now than ever.

She finished off what she needed to do like every other job and looked over to Shizuo with a nod as a way of telling him it was okay for him to go over to her while they set the plaza up for the band portion of recording.

He caught her gesture to him and looked over to Tom.

His dreaded friend shrugged to the blonde. The bodyguard then turned his attention to Celty. She nodded letting him know that he had his chance. Shizuo gave a sheepish smiled to his friend and jumped over what was left of the railing and made a simple bee line to where she generally was, his hands in his pocket.

When Mueki saw him while he was just a few feet away and the gown she was wearing was already falling to the ground around her as she reached to put on her large top. Surrounding her, there were make-up assistants attending her hair to quickly take out the platinum blonde hair pieces underneath her lengthy black hair.

Shizuo stood there red-faced not really believing what he was seeing. He turned slightly, his side and part of his back facing her and his hands in his pocket turned into fists.

"S-sorry."

"It's okay," she said bleakly. "I'm not embarrassed or anything. You know, your friends could've came over as well. It's not exactly a closed set. It if were, there wouldn't be so many bystanders."

He was still a bit embarrassed. "Th-They're, uh, they're fine where they are."

"You sure about that?"

"Yep."

She put on her shorts and tied her long hair loosely to the side over her shoulder then turned to the man who had his back to her. She grabbed her bag and walked around to see his face. He kept his eyes ahead to the general location of his two companions.

"Come on."

He looked down to the voice that was directed at him, relieved to see her fully dressed.

"What?"

"Unless you have somewhere else to be, let's go somewhere. I'm free for the rest of the day."

Where was this coming from?

"Bored?"

"No, I just wanna get out of here." She looked to the guy she had just finished working with and shivered lightly. "That guy might think he's in love with me," she muttered. "Gave me the creepiest smile after we kissed."

She made a face of light disgust and it caused him to laugh lightly at that.

Where would they go?

It was then that he realized that maybe, he couldn't be able to tell her what he wanted to say... If he could remember what he actually wanted to say. His mind was now a blank slate and right now wasn't really the best time to think about it all over again.

Quickly, he looked to Celty thinking he may need that mediator to prolong thinks so he could rethink himself.

Maybe this wouldn't be as simple as he thought. Telling her what most people already know is one thing; telling her his feelings? Yeah, that's a _real_ challenge. Possibly the most challenging thing he's done in a long time.

"How about I show you to a new friend?" he suggested and the model looked up to him.

Like that wasn't completely random to her. At the moment, she'll take what she can get to get away, refusing to look back at her recent "co-star", who at that moment, was staring at her with an attempt at a sensual gaze.

"Ugh," she shivered lightly.

She knew that she'd have to bring up today's incident later on whenever she got the chance, even if it wasn't going to be soon, she had a few questions for the man in front of her.

"All right," she finally agreed. "New friend it is. Lead the way."

Making sure that she was right next to her, the bodyguard led the model to the rider who was by herself at the moment. Seemed like when Tom gave his own gesture for Shizuo to go ahead he took his own advice and decided take a leave himself.

It was all right though. The blonde only wanted to show her Celty anyway, since Tom wasn't new to Mueki. Probably wasn't much of a friend wither since he freaked our in front of her.

The rider saw as the two walked towards her and had her phone out at the ready directed at Shizuo.

"_What's going on?"_

He muttered under his breath as he passed her. "May need a little help here."

Celty took that into consideration as she made a new message directed to the model as they all directed themselves away from the huge crowd, just across the street to an empty bus bench.

"_Hello there. It's nice to meet you."_

The model gave the rider a smile and tried not to question this abstract behavior.

"Hello," she replied lightly.

Then the rider typed out another message.

"_I know this is kind of weird. Just try to bear with it. I'll explain later as soon as I figure how you can handle how odd this is."_

The model kept her smile in place.

"I've died at least eight times for some music videos, been covered in blood and gore, work with crazy musicians, photographers, and directors. Creativity doesn't have a limit. This isn't really all that odd, just a bit abstract. Not trying to sound stuck-up, just stating that I may handle whatever you think I won't. Nonetheless, I will accept and not question your cautious behavior."

Shizuo started revisiting his earlier thoughts. Even more curious at how far her job actually went and what range of genres she worked under. For now, he let that go for another moment. He just took in the fact at how these two are communicating well, to say the least.

Mueki was so formal. Trying to bring up his first interaction with her, she was just as direct, but more annoyed. Soon enough, though, she _did_ warm up to him. Maybe she would do the same with Celty?

The model watched with interest as the rider started typing away once again.

"_Just so this doesn't get any more uncomfortable, I wanted to know that I'm actually, kind of, a fan. I enjoy seeing some of your work. It's pretty amazing, what you can do."_

"It's not uncomfortable at all. I do what I can and thank you for your input and support."

They were like that for a while giving polite comments to one another and the pale girl sharing small work stories to the black rider. It was nice and it took a while until Mueki realized that she might as well have made a friend. She wasn't too sure about it though, so she thought of her as an acquaintance for now and waited out to see how everything would end up.

It wasn't until Celty typed up a more welcoming message than most that made Shizuo question if his night would in comfortably or in a rage. His rage.

"_I, actually, live close by here. Would you want to come over and have some tea? We'd be able to talk more."_

The model gave a genuine soft smile to the rider. "Sure, sounds great."

Then the rider took her attention to Shizuo.

"_You willing to tag along or should this turn into a girl's night?"_

He sighed and shrugged lightly. "I might as well."

_Won't be much a girls' night if he's there,_ Shizuo thought bluntly.

His unwillingness caught the model's attention as she pondered what was going on in his head about that question. Did he not want her to go to his friend's place? He's the one who introduced them.

Either way, it was too late for him to argue now as Celty and Mueki were already making their way towards Celty's apartment.

This might either get really interesting or turn into a total disaster. Either way, Shizuo was slightly uncomfortable and for a reason.

He cursed internally hoping a certain idiot wasn't where they were heading.

* * *

><p><em>I think this could have ended a bit better, but I couldn't think of anything else after reading it so many times. It's the best I could do with a still uncompleted story. Anyway, there's another thing I should probably say...or type.<em>

_I have a Christmas treat for you guys and that is *drumroll* ANOTHER CHAPTER! Considering it is the holidays, I might as well oblige. Plus, I can spare another chapter. Just have patience and Chapter 10 will be up soon._

_Thanks so much for reading and supporting this story. All your comments mean so much and I am currently going over the next chapter to see if it's in the right shape for me to upload. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Just a continuation with a continuous conclusion. And again, I wasn't sure about how well I had written this, but I guess that's up to the mind of the beholder. Read and enjoy, please (^^)_

_All rights reserved, _I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me.__

* * *

><p><strong>10.<strong>

It was only a couple blocks away. Celty led them up to a condo complex a few streets off from Mueki's own place, but she didn't comment about that. It wasn't_ her_ place they were going to. Celty led them to a elevator and left them to go up by themselves since she had to take a different one so the rider could take up her bike. It was all right, since Shizuo already knew which floor to go up to, so until they met Celty again, it was just him and Mueki in the confines of the elevator.

"You didn't want me to come here?" she asked casually once the doors had closed.

"What makes you think that?" His tone was just as blase as her's.

"Your reaction when she invited me over."

He let out a breath.

Should have seen that coming.

"It's not Celty I'm worried about," he argued. "It's the idiot she stays with."

"Why are you so concern about that person?"

He kept staring at the elevator doors. "He's an oddball. Says things he shouldn't say sometimes. Sure he means well, but still. Gotta learn when to keep your mouth shut. He never really learned that."

"Oh. Have I seen him before?"

"Once, probably."

"Probably?"

He gave a light nod, still not looking her way. "He was there with me and Tom at that photo-thingy you did with Kasuka. He was walking the area and saw us there waitin' for Kasuka and thought he should join in to talk some, since he didn't have any plans."

"The one wearing the lab coat?"

"That's him."

"Hm. He _did_ seem weird at first glance."

"Yeah, that's one word for him."

She pondered his words and looked to the doors as well. Just how weird could one person be?

It wasn't long until the elevator doors opened to one of the highest floors of the building and they had to wait a few more minutes for Celty. She came up with her motorcycle under her arm and placed it into a storage area that was right by them. She led them to another door that led to her apartment and welcomed the two in.

Shizuo just walked in like it was a regular visit, which might as well have been for him, but Mueki lingered behind a bit reserved as she followed him though a small hallway, past a bathroom, a couple bedrooms, the opening to the kitchen, which opened up to the living room, and to the couch. He kept a calm face as a very enthusiastic, high, male voice called out from one of the rooms.

"Celty! Is that you? I've been waiting for you! I thought you were finished working a long time ago. Where were-? Oh."

He came out and saw Shizuo and Mueki already seated on the couch. Wearing rectangle glasses, long dark hair tot he shoulders, and constant emotion. This man seemed kind of thin, but still managing to look average. Must have been the lab coat that was draped over him. Either way, he was still odd.

"You didn't tell me we were having company, Celty! I could've made something beforehand."

The rider just shrugged as the man in the coat walked over to the kitchen and started preparing tea, while still talking.

"Nice seeing you again, Shizuo. Get into any other fights lately? Throw anything interesting?"

Shizuo just looked straight outside the window, putting his arms onto the couch top, unconscious of the fact that one of his arms was around Mueki. The blonde was reluctant to answer him, but spoke anyway so it wouldn't be quiet.

"Not really, just slammed a wall in."

The guy in the coat looked to Shizuo with very intrigued look on his face.

"Really? Did it all come crashing down?"

The blonde tried from not getting annoyed at the same ridiculous questions he would hear from the oddball he called his friend. This guy was with him all through grade school and even high school, just one of few that wasn't scared of him for his abilities, just interested in dissecting him.

"Ch. Just shut up and make the tea."

It was then that the odd guy finally saw Mueki sitting there as dainty as she could be. Well, the way she looked to him anyway. Then again, his thoughts quickly gathered and...

"Oh! You're that model, Vain, is it? That was really cool the way you threw that slab across the roof! Were you conscious of your actions? Did you hurt something or pull a muscle? how are you right now? Have you done any more damage since then?"

Shizuo gave an unfriendly glare to the oddball making the thin fella flinch back a bit before calming his own thoughts.

"Her name is Mueki and make the damn tea already. At least offer her something before spitting out stupid crap like that."

Mueki looked to Shizuo putting a calming hand on his knee with a small smile.

"It's okay," she spoke lightly. "I was kind of wondering if he would ask anything about it anyway."

Just then Celty held her phone up to the model.

"_So you're the one that Shinra told me about? You share strength similar to Shizuo?"_

The model gave a light shrug crossing her arms, as if to hold herself. "I guess. The only thing I've, kinda, seen him do is break that railing. But if that's the case, then yes. And it's not really considered as unconscious actions, more like I can't help but to do it. It has been going on for a long time so it doesn't really hurt anymore or bug me. I'm already used to it all so no breaking or pulling at all, which is a good thing, considering my occupation."

The one that the model now knew as Shinra nodded as he walked towards the two on the couch placing the tea on the coffee table in front of them and sat at the chair near the couch, Celty sitting on the arm rest next to him.

"Well, that makes perfect sense to me. Now, do you think you could let me get some blood and tissue samples so I could- OW! Celty!"

The rider smacked Shinra at the back of his head and typed out a message to him as he rubbed his now sore head.

"Okay, okay, I get it." He looked to Mueki and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I had to ask considering your boyfriend would always refuse."

Mueki was actually shocked more by how he described what he thought was Shizuo's relationship to her.

"Boyfriend?"

"You mean he isn't? I'm sorry, I kind of assumed."

Shizuo spoke, only his voice was more fazed than anything. "Don't assume anything without knowing."

"Then don't put your arm around girls who aren't your girlfriend," Shinra smirked and that caught the blonde's attention.

Both Shizuo and Mueki looked to her shoulder to see his hand there and noticed how close and comfortable they were. As quick as they could, Shizuo moved his hand from her shoulder to his lap and Mueki moved away from him, slightly, as they both looked away from each other.

"S-sorry," he apologized. Second time that day.

She didn't know what to say since he already took her apology and just said, "It's okay."

Odd thing was, odder than Shinra, was that it was still as comfortable as it could be in the room. Mueki had a small smile on her face considering what happened and Shizuo had a small smirk placed on his lips as well, kind of glad that she didn't push him away at first chance.

"So!" Shinra called out, instantly having everyone's eyes on him. "Why don't we do something fun. Maybe play a video game or a board game?"

"_What do you have in mind?" _the rider typed out as Shinra hopped up to another room.

"Well, we do have a lot of games, so maybe Shizuo or Mueki could pick something out," the odd man explained a bit strained as he walked back in with a large amount of board games at hand.

"Leave me out of it," Shizuo sighed leaning back against the white couch.

"I dunno," Mueki mused. "Seems interesting to me, really."

"How could it be interesting?" Shinra scoffed.

Mueki looked at all the games stacked one on top of another on the coffee table in front of her and answered him bluntly.

"I've never played a board game before. Or any game really."

"_Never?"_

The model shook her head.

"You're parents never let you play any games as a kid?" Shina continued questioning.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

Mueki let out a soft sigh and looked slightly down at nothing, not really wanting to explain to the two in front of her. Shizuo noticed and tried to distract them.

"Well, how about you teach her a game, like Renju or Sugoroku, then? That way you get to play a game and she finally gets to learn a game."

"Sounds like a good idea, but I also have some of these Western board games as well, if you would like to try some of those as well, Mueki."

The model shrugged with a slight smile. "I'm sure whatever you choose will be fine. I'm not really picky at the moment."

After a lot of careful consideration, mostly between Celty and Shinra, they decided to play an American board game by the name _Sorry!_. It was pretty simple for the girl to understand and she caught on quickly. By the time it ended, she actually wanted to try and play it for a second time and Shinra and Celty complied.

While setting the board up once again, Mueki turned back to Shizuo.

"You sure you don't wanna play? It's pretty fun."

He looked into her purple eyes for a long while before giving her a small smile.

"All right, fine," then he looked up to Shinra. "You tell anyone..."

He didn't even have to finish for Shinra to get the full concept of his threat. He knew what Shizuo could do and didn't want that wrath upon him.

"I understand," the oddball permitted and went to the game.

They changed around a bit for a change of color for each. Celty was yellow, Mueki got blue, Shizuo managed with red, and Shinra got placed with green.

Not even three minutes into the game and Shinra bursted with glee.

"Oh, isn't this great, Celty? It's like a regular date night!"

Mueki and Shizuo looked up at him simultaneously and Shinra shrank back down in his place.

"Only with one couple and two more people who happen to be a guy and a girl hanging out."

It was Celty's move and Mueki wanted to turn the conversation over to a new side.

"So, Shinra, I'm wondering. What exactly do you and Celty do? As far as working, if you don't mind me asking."

He smiled and adjusted his glasses and Mueki took her turn.

"Well, I'm actually a doctor and a surgeon. It's kind of like a freelance thing, but I do most of my work for Yagiri Pharmaceuticals."

She looked at him with a raised brow. "Really? How old are you?"

He laughed. "The same age as Shizuo, but my dad got me into the profession at an early age, so it wasn't really hard for me to get into it."

Some father this guy had.

She tried to think about the comment he said quickly about being the same age as Shizuo. If she had to guess that would make them her age. If older then she would guess no greater than twenty-three or twenty-four. Her train of thought was broken when he continued talking.

"As for Celty, she actually works as a transporter. You need something taken somewhere and she'll do it no matter what it may be. She's also kind of known as 'The Black Rider' or 'The Headless Rider' but that's an irrelevant story."

"Headless?" she repeated and looked to Celty. "Is that why you wanted to see if I could handle being around you?"

The helmet nodded.

"Well, that makes sense."

Shizuo leaned closer to Mueki in admiration of her. "This doesn't freak you out or make you rethink things at all?"

She looked to Shizuo with her signature small smile to him.

"I've always had a schedule for me to see only either the crazies or the monsters of the modeling and music agency. Everything I've seen is made-up, fake, or unrealistic, including myself. I mean, come on. Where else, other than a photoshoot, are you gonna see some random girl with a 'I-don't-give-a-damn' pose in a dress that is flowing in the wind?"

He had to give her props on coming up with a quick and true statement. Where else _would_ you find something like that?

She went on.

"I'm always secluded and I never really had freedom to see everything until, probably, four or five years ago. Even then I still stayed within my own confines cause I knew nothing else and nobody. Now that I'm out and about, everything I'm seeing I think of as something natural. And sure, I'm sure that there most likely isn't another headless person walking around, but how many people do you, exactly, know with purple eyes who have a problem with just smiling? The thing is, I don't know anything. I never heard of fairy tales, I have a loose hold on fact and fiction, and I am basically naive to a lot of things. All I know is what I do and partially of who I am and that's that. Simple enough?"

"Makes sense to me," Shinra smiled and finally made his move on the board.

Mueki then turned to Celty who was typing away on her phone.

"_So, I can take off my helmet and you won't be freaked?"_

The model gave a small smirk. "Go for it and I, most likely, won't comment about it."

After a couple moments of small hesitation, Celty finally raised her hands to take off the yellow and blue helmet and it was true. There was no head. It was like it was cut off mid-neck and where her head was supposed to be was a black shadowy mist that rose up from her neck.

They three waited to see how Mueki would react and all she did was shrug.

"I told you I wouldn't say anything."

Shinra started laughing and Shizuo smiled directly at Mueki. It seemed that she never ceased to interest or amaze him. They all finished the game comfortably and ended up playing a few more games after that, soon having Celty and Shinra sit on the white couch playing some kind of video game while Mueki and Shizuo observed behind them.

When Mueki saw the time she bent down to grab her bag and looked to everyone.

"Sorry, all, but I should get going now."

Shizuo walked up to her, hands in pockets.

"You want me to walk you home?"

She shook her head. "No, I can manage. Thank you, though."

Before she took another step to the hallway that led her into this place he called out to her.

"Wait."

The model turned back to the blonde who spoke.

"You think, this time, I can get your number? So that way when we're both not working and bored we can call and hang out, rather than to just bump each other in the street?"

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" she returned.

He thought about it. "Think so."

"Then meet me at the park nearby. Until then..."

She walked right up to him and snatched his phone that was about to fall out of his pocket and dialed her number in. She quickly sent herself a message too and deleted it from his phone just as fast as she made it then tossed the orange flip phone back at him.

"See you later." She then leaned to the two on the couch. "Bye, it was nice meeting you two."

"Same here!" Shinra waved as she walked out. He then looked to Shizuo with a playful grin. "That was pretty smooth of her."

Shizuo agreed as he just stared at where she once was.

"You think tomorrow you guys will actually be on a date?"

"I dunno," Shizuo finally answered back.

The doctor then stood and pointed an accusing finger at the blonde.

"So it _is_ true! You _do_ wanna date her!"

Shizuo looked to Shinra with an dark look. "I never said I didn't."

Shinra sat back down to try and ignore the glare, muttering something lightly about the dark aura that was now in the room and then made a sudden change as he looked back to Shizuo again with a random thought.

"Hey, you think maybe she likes you just as much?"

"How did you get to _that _conclusion?"

The doctor adjusted his glasses as he began making his points in a informative answer as if he was a teacher explaining something simple to a young student.

"For one, she came following you, trusting you completely in this unknown area. Two: she didn't pull away at all until I mentioned that your arm was wrapped around her earlier. Three: she wanted you to play the games with us and you didn't do so until she asked, which she did curiously, wondering if you would every sit beside her or enjoy something with her. Four: she obliged to your request willingly when you asked for her number. She also held your phone a bit longer than she did meaning she probably did something so she could get your number as well. You probably won't find it because she's probably smart enough to not leave a trace thinking it was too obvious or too desperate or something. Five: she was wondering if you had any free time tomorrow so she could spend more time with you."

The odd man gave a huge smile as he said his last statement, emphasizing every other word. "I'm not sure what you did or how you did it, but, man, she sure does like you."

Shizuo never thought of any of those things that way. He was completely oblivious to that. He looked to where the model had disappeared once more, wondering what was on her mind?

In the elevator, making her way to the ground floor, Mueki pulled out her phone and opened up the message that was just a simple smiley face. She looked at the number that sent it and kept looking at it over and over again before saving it in her contacts under his name.

After putting the phone in her bag, she smiled at her reflection on the steel elevator doors. She wasn't exactly sure why she was smiling, just that she wanted to. It felt right to smile. And not those half-genuine smiles that she would give from time to time or the small ones she would show to him. This was a real smile.

She was content.

* * *

><p><em>And here is a little holiday present for those of you reading and supporting my story. Thank you all for doing so. I know I've thanked you in every chapter, but I really do mean it. I never really think anyone could enjoy whatever I use as a creative outlet from my writings to my photography. It's always such a pleasure to know that there are those who take notice of what I do creatively, whether it be positive or negative. Any criticism at all is welcomed.<em>

_Thank you for reading and happy holidays everyone! _

_(Will upload next Friday)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry, this is extremely late. I was out of my home all day and I didn't really want to come home. Anyway, here is the eleventh chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Took a while for me to get some of the details just right. (:_

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>11.<strong>

The following afternoon, Mueki dressed as well as she could. She went with an outfit that was similar to what she wore the first day the walked around Ikebukuro. She liked dressing nice, it made her feel genuinely pretty after putting on clothes that she was forced to wear and make-up that she couldn't take off. She _still_ had some make-up she couldn't take off, mainly because scrubbing it off was a pain and left her skin a bit red after doing so, but that was beside the point.

Her own make-up was plainly simple this time. Just a thin black line around her eyes, even against the waterline underneath her top lashes, and a lip stain over her lips to make them a bit more red rather than the usual pink hue they naturally glowed. The only days she walked out without make-up on purpose was for work. Since she was used to a more hectic schedule, she felt weird if she went an entire day without some kind of cosmetic on her face whenever she was on a day out.

She grabbed her bag with the same usual items as she walked out, not forgetting her favorite pair of sunglasses, and closed the door behind her. Once she stepped into the elevator, her phone buzzed in her bag and she pulled it out to see the name that made the corners of her lips curl up.

It ended up being a text message and she looked over it again as she exited her building.

_'Hey. Just got outta work_

_I'm by Shinra's and Celty's place outside the building by the opening to the park that's next to it_

_I'll be there_

_If you're gonna bail, tell me now and not an hour later'_

She smiled and sent back another message.

_'If I was gonna bail, I wouldn't have asked you to hang out at all'_

On the other end of the conversation, sitting at the top of the park bench near the entrance, just as he specified, Shizuo smirked at his phone and sent back another reply before taking the cigarette out of his mouth and dropping it to the concrete.

_'Well, I'll give you this._

_I've never waited fifteen minutes for a reply from someone who planned something'_

Another moment, another laugh.

_'I didn't plan anything._

_I asked, you agreed, that's all to it'_

Shizuo looked over the message and decided that it was time to take it a new direction. The child in his mind wanting to make jokes, as always.

_'That's right, you did ask_

_So, you bringing me flowers?_

_If not, chocolates are just as good'_

She couldn't help but to stop for a moment to laugh and looked back at the screen, rolling her eyes a bit, biting her lip to hold in the laugh that almost escaped the confines of her mouth. She looked up to see that she was already near the park's entrance, considering the fact that her building was closer than Celty and Shinra's. She looked around for some time and gave herself a small smirk after spotting a familiar figure with his back towards her, hunched looking at the small orange device in his hands for a response. Little did he know.

She walked as swiftly as she could and sneaked up behind him to get as close to his ear as she could without giving herself away.

"Well, I didn't get the flowers or candy, but how about I just buy us some lunch."

He jumped up from the bench, startled more by how close she was rather than the fact that she went completely ninja on him. He quickly composed himself, adjusting his sunglasses as she laughed lightly, and looked to her as she shared that beautiful smile of hers with him. He gave her a sly look and leaned in towards her.

"I'm keeping you to that. You don't pay, it's gonna be hell."

She, somewhat, feigned a frightened look with her hands on either side of her face. "Oooo, I'm shaking in my boots."

"_Which_ you still have to let me try on," he joked which ended up her sticking her tongue out at him. All he really thought was how cute that looked.

The model walked around the bench to stride up to him and they both walked into the park, not sure, once again, of where they'll end up.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while longer as they reached an Americanized food cart and Mueki instantly put a hand in her bag.

"Want something from there?" she asked looking up to the blonde bodyguard.

"Sure," he answered with a smirk. "I could always go for some grub."

"Any 'grub' in particular you would want?"

He just smirked at her use of the word "grub". She didn't seem like one to use any slang of any sort – even the simplest word such as "grub" – and it was always very amusing whenever she did.

They walked up to the cart and they both ended up with a simple slice of pizza in their hands, with a soda for Shizuo and a tea for Mueki as well. And, as promised, she paid for the whole meal not taking any disagreement from Shizuo. From there they walked some ways off to another park bench partially shaded by trees. Mueki stood at on the seat of the bench to sit on the bench top while Shizuo stood, placing a foot against the edge of the bench seat as well as their beverages.

"I wasn't aware that models could eat any junk at all," he said before taking a bite. "Wouldn't you be admitted into fashion hell if they found out?"

Mueki had already nipped her pizza and gulped it before answering, not really taking note of his anserine joke.

"I normally don't, just in case. Also, the agencies don't really enjoy knowing _any_ model eating something that could cause them to get 'pudgy'." She made a face and shrugged it off. "Either way, it doesn't really apply to me. I have a weird metabolism. It works with anything and everything I eat so I always happen to maintain a healthy weight and look. Even so, eating junk food is rare for me and I tend to stay away from it most of the time."

"Apparently, not today."

"Apparently, not when I'm with you."

He smirked at her while she just kept her eyes at the toe of her boots and mumbled, mainly to herself, "I may had a good metabolism, but there are many ways I can still destroy my body."

He vaguely heard her, but didn't like the tone of her voice so attempted a change of conversation.

"So, does your mutation have anything to do with your weight?"

"Metabolism."

"Does it?"

She nodded.

"What else does it do?"

"Hm?" she unconsciously tilted her head to the side. He noticed that and gave a loud sigh while making his question a bit clearer. He didn't really like repeating things.

"That mutation of yours, what else does it do? All I know now is that it gave you those purple eyes of yours and that you keep a perfect figure."

_A _very_ perfect figure,_ he noted mentally.

"There anything else it did for you?"

She gave a quiet sigh not sure what to say to him. She knew everything and can explain well what the mutation did to her, but was more of the fact that she didn't know exactly _what_ to share with him. The model was usually blunt with her words since all her answers would be that way – due to the lack of human interaction – but he's probably the only person that she's had an actual, full-length conversation with. Well, aside from the small ones that Kin tries every now and again, but they never get the model's attention so she just ends up nodding them off without reserve.

The only thing this girl worried about at the moment was if she would weird him out enough to have him creep away. She didn't want that.

The model instantly scoffed at herself mentally. It _shouldn't_ freak him out. He has a headless friend and it _completely _fine with that. And that odd doctor friend as well... Then there was that Russian guy...

Although, Mueki isn't a "Headless Rider". She's not an urban legend, just a human girl with a rare mutation. An _odd _mutation.

"Well?" he asked, a bit impatient, waiting for her to answer. Was she embarrassed by this? Maybe he shouldn't of asked something that was probably personal to her.

Before he could even think more about it, she gave another sigh before saying the one word that got his full attention to the model once again.

"Well," she started cautiously, repeating him as she picked up her tea and took a quick sip. "It makes my hair this dark naturally, no dyes needed what so ever. You have no idea how many people ask about this color. It also is the reason for my extremely pale skin. I can go in the sun without sunblock or anything and I'll stay like this. I'm not able to tan or burn. I have constant 20/20 vision that won't vary, though it could be genetics, I never really had a problem with my eyes. Um, I have an immune system that's stronger than most so I don't really get sick often, or at all..." she trailed off.

"And?"

"What?"

"There's more isn't it?"

She hesitated slightly, he didn't notice.

"Yeah, just not sure if you wanna hear it, considering you're a guy and most guys don't approve of talking about _certain_ things. And it also gets a bit weird or freaky for people when they hear another _gift_ I get from this mutation of mine."

He shrugged. "If I don't wanna hear it, I'll just cover my ears."

She sighed and looked at him straight on.

"My aging process slows down, so by the time I'm in my forties and fifties, I'll still look just like this, twenty years younger than what my age would actually be at that time. I can't grow hair from the neck down, it's just what's on my head that grows, and..."

She hesitated before speaking again, just saying it just as bluntly as she would if she were speaking to Kin. "PMS doesn't exist at all for me, but that doesn't mean that I can't get a kid if I want one, but I really don't. Children actually annoy the crap outta me unless they're asleep or well-behaved." She mumbles the last sentence scrunching her face up a bit.

She questioned something a bit in her mind, but put it off when she heard him speak, his first few words coming out slowly.

"So, in conclusion, what you're saying is...you're the perfect girl, or rather, the perfect model."

She smiled and gave a light laugh honestly thinking that he would say or do something else. She guessed that it wasn't too freaky for him or he's portraying a macho man facade and trying to not act weirded out at all.

"Yeah, that's a way of looking at it," she nodded with a small shrug.

He smiled at her, hearing her laugh. Granted it wasn't a real laugh, but it was still a laugh. He enjoyed hearing it and enjoyed it even more knowing he was the cause to this happiness of hers.

If you make a girl laugh, you can maker her yours.

His mind reeled again.

Did he want her? Well, yeah what guy wouldn't, but it was more than just what he saw. More than the obvious of what most guys around his age would want from her. The more he thought, the more he agreed when he quickly thought of all the reasons as to why.

Yeah, he wanted her, but did _she_ feel the same? That was the important question that constantly tugged at him.

He looked to her from over his sunglasses to see her in normal color and not from the blue hue from the lenses and she raised a foot to shove him lightly away from the odd angle he was looking at her. He grabbed her leg and tugged her forward. As that happened, she lost her grip and nearly fell onto the drinks, had it not been for her arms to prop her up from the bench top. Her pizza, though, was done for as it had fallen top down onto the floor.

She looked at him with an accusing look and pointed down to the plopped pizza with an accusing tone.

"You owe me a slice now."

He just laughed, letting go of her foot and adjusted his sunglasses tossing away the small plate and napkin his pizza was once perched upon. She picked up her own drink as she took her place back at the top of the bench and shook her head at him.

He certainly _is_ childish, but she's not really complaining.

"What to do now," he sighed, placing his foot against the seat of the bench again and placed his weight onto his straight leg, hands in pockets.

Mueki had an idea of what to do. A conversation was something to do. Right? Would it be right for _this_ conversation? She didn't want it to get awkward, but still. She wanted to know.

The model looked down to her boots and tilted her head lightly, once again, as she asked him the one question she wanted an answer to at that moment. The only question she had in her head.

"Why did you break that railing?" she asked suddenly.

That caught him off guard a bit, considering how random it was to the bodyguard. "Huh?"

"The other day during the video shoot I was working on; you ended up breaking the railing. I didn't get to ask you about it 'cause I ended up meeting your friends. Now, it's just you and me and I want to know." She lifted her gaze from her shoes to Shizuo, looking at him from under her lashes. "Why did you break the railing?"

He looked at her with a bit of uncertainty. He wasn't really sure how to answer that.

Actually that was a lie. He didn't know the other day, but gaining a realization last night, he realized that he was a bit jealous. It pissed him off that he was jealous. Pissed him off even more knowing that he was jealous of some random guy. Pissed him off that the random guy had ended up being able to kissing her. Whether he was jealous or pissed off, it lead to the same outcome. The death of another inanimate object in his way.

Could he tell her this? Wasn't easy for him to admit to something like this. If he was angry, that was easy. Yank out the closest blunt object from the ground and fling it to whoever pissed him off or at their general location. As for the other stuff...yeah. His brother knew more about him than his friends – even more than Celty, the friend he always talks to when he's feeling out of place or pissed off for no reason – and he rarely even saw his brother nowadays.

Admitting anything to yourself is easy. Admitting one thing to others wasn't so common to him. And hard.

He figured he could since he knew that she liked him, but to what extent? Would she think of him as a complete idiot and completely blow him off for doing something irrational? Would she understand him like he her? Well, he didn't really understand a lot, but for her, it seemed everything was straight-forward and simple. That he understood. He grew up with straight and simple and really wouldn't want it any other way. Sure, things would get confusing at times, but then it'd go back to normal like always.

Straight and simple.

He wouldn't know until he took a chance, but didn't know if he should do it now.

Seemed like he should.

Seemed like he would.

Dammit.

He kept his gaze at his elevated foot as he spoke.

"I, uh... I was already pissed when I got there and then hearing those girls scream for a group who wouldn't even turn around to face them? Ch. Pissed me off." He turned his head away as he took a drink of his soda after giving that excuse.

The model stared at him, not believing a single word. She put her drink down and crossed her arms, giving him a look of disapproval, like one that you would give a child.

"Okay, now that you got that out of your system, will you tell me the truth?"

He looked to her knowing that she was gonna catch his lie, just didn't think it would be that quick.

Crap.

"You wanna know the truth?"

She sighed giving a disbelieving look. "No. I want more lies from the only person I can talk to. Of course I want the truth, Shizuo. I want to know and I wanna know now. Now, answer my question: why did you break that railing?"

He sighed and moved the drinks so he could sit, somewhat, beside her on the bench seat and hunched over, his elbows on his knees. This caused Mueki to lean forward a bit so she could hear him. His words actually in a softer tone compared to his rough and outgoing nature.

"The truth is..." He felt that this would be awkward for him, spilling his guts, but he felt obliged to. Damn it all. "I was completely fine when I saw you. At first. Then I got annoyed when you were all lovey-dovey with that guy. Then, for some unknown reason, it got to me when you kissed him the first time. When you pulled back uninterested I tried to think that it was just a job. I_ knew_ it was just a job for you. Still, it bothered me. When you kissed that guy for a second time, I couldn't really stop my actions. I didn't even know I did it at first. I just flipped and the railing broke in my hand like nothing."

It seemed like ages until she finally said something to break the silence.

"I thought it was only idiocy that annoyed you."

Her tone was emotionless and that made him think, _Yeah, I'm a dumbass._

He wanted to hang his head even lower, but gave a harsh chuckle instead, still not looking to her. "Apparently not."

It was a stupid question, but she had to ask, her voice still the same.

"Why do you care if I kiss someone else?"

"I wasn't so sure, really, until Shinra opened my mind up some. Not literally, though I bet he'd do that too." Laughing to himself at that stupid joke, he straightened up and answered her. "To put it simply – and I can't believe an idiot like him had to tell me – I like you. Possibly more than I would some of my friends. Possibly more than I probably should. He kind of made it apparent that you like me too, but I'm wondering, if that's even true, how much you like me?"

That caught her off guard. Slowly, she scooted the drinks still on the bench aside a bit so she could slide down next to him and looked to the ground in front of her. Her hands on either side of her against the edge of the bench seat.

"I'm not sure if I can put it into words really," she started slowly. "Thing is, you're, if I can really call you that, my first actual friend and I'm not sure if it's just a crush from being close to a guy personally for the first time in my life, but I think I'll be willing to take the chance anyway because..."

She didn't know why she couldn't say it. He turned towards her, only to see her hair in her face and straightened up more from his slight hunch, having a feeling, but still wondering what she'll say.

It was hard for her to get the words out. Even knowing how he felt, thinking it would be a good thing, she was still very cautious about. She didn't want this to end up as a joke and be some girl who was able to show weakness for nothing. Either way, she went on with her words, trying to get them out one at a time, or all at once.

"...because, I like you...a lot. I really, really like you, Shizuo. That's basically all I can say right now." _Without trouble._

Shizuo was hesitant with his movements, but he knew what he wanted to do, and that he felt it was something he should. He lifted his hand up to gently move her hair out of her face which caused her to look to him with those unique eyes of hers that had a glint of worry in them.

Seemed as if she didn't like opening her own can of worms either. Worried of what the other person might think. Not wanting to, but inevitable having to show a weakness.

He just smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him.

"If that's all you can say," he started, his voice softer now as he leaned in close to speak to her ear. "Then we'll just continue on with this day and we'll see what you have to say by the end of it. How does that sound?"

She smiled relaxing under his arm and felt the comfort of his warmth.

She looked up to him and quickly straightened her back so she could give him a quick peck on the cheek and went back to her previous position with a small smile.

"That sounds like a plan," she noted lightly and did what she could to return the warmth.

* * *

><p><em>And there is the 11th Chapter. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all have a wonderful New Years and I'll update next Friday. Until then, bye all :D<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_So, I'm thinking of changing my days of upload since I've been putting them up much later than I first intended (due to my family suddenly wanting to hang out with me all of a sudden), but then again, it'l be too much of a bother to me since I'm already having other things going on for the next so many weeks (with my photography, drawing, editing and such) Anywho, you all know the drill. I upload and you read - at least I hope you read...  
>So, here's chapter twelve and enjoy! :3<em>

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>12.<strong>

After that little share of small emotion, things didn't look all that different. Mueki had thought to herself that she did have strong feeling for this guy, now all she had to do is to register if they were an asset or a liability. She didn't really want to think of it so she put it off for another day, just like a million other things that would eventually come back to her.

They went out a few more days after that. They spent their nights out, walking around the city after Shizuo was done with his own tour of the town – aka work. Lucky for Mueki she didn't really have anything on her schedule, a less hectic schedule, but she didn't like lounging around her apartment until she could finally leave to meet up with the blonde.

Shizuo wasn't all that much different himself. He thought he would be, but he wasn't. The only difference, really, was that he would be in thought more often than usual. It wasn't much of a distraction or a problem since he was able to play it off that he was just dazed and wasn't really caring about whatever conversation was happening in front of him, like always. His work would end at the oddest times, but when his day was over he was always amused at seeing the model waiting for him just as bored as she would be any other moment of any other day.

It was probably in the third or fourth week when they went out for a stroll after their first exchange of emotions that things got a bit stirred up in their lives, mostly the girl's.

It was just another evening as they walked around side by side just enjoying each others company. There may be a moment from time to time where they would lean into one another, but it wasn't obvious. They weren't exactly sure of what to do so they just found their way of where they had their first actual confrontation; West Gate Park.

Instead of laying down on the shaded cement bench, the model jumped up to stand on the seat of the lengthy bench that set the perimeter around the large area. Shizuo kept near her, cigarette at hand. She turned to face him and looked down at him with a smile, which he returned.

Thinking that she wanted to get down, he held up a helping hand. She looked at him for a while held her hand up only to pat his head and walked off along the wall.

Shizuo smiled, rolling his eyes and chased after her with a small, playful growl emitting from his throat. He caught up to her, slinging his arm around her waist and slung her over his shoulder.

"Shizuo! Put me down!" she yelled, partly amused and partly upset. "Seriously, I'm wearing a skirt for crying out loud! Shizuo!"

He held her like that, ignoring her yells, as he strolled across the park with her legs flailing and her arms struggling to pry loose of him. Eventually, she gave in and waited out for him to put her down. When she stopped making a fuss, he set her down near the fountain, which was working well today.

She laughed looking away from him and to the water that was flowing. He hunched down and moved lightly to get her attention. She didn't make a notion to look to him.

"Hey," he called with the smoke in his mouth.

She still didn't look.

"Hey!"

Again didn't get her attention.

"Really?" he asked with a smile. "I'm gonna pick you up again."

That worked as she started at him, slightly shocked. "You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

She gave a questioning look as she kicked him lightly. He moved to dodge, but ended up falling on upon his own bum.

"Pfft. 'Strongest Man in Ikebukuro'," she teased as he stood up.

"Maybe not to you, but just wait. Get me upset and I'll throw _something_ at you." He said brushing himself off.

"Like what, your shoe?"

He glared at her lightly with a raised brow. "Maybe."

Mueki smiled at him and looked back to the water, seeing the way the constantly dimming sun changed the lighting from the way it was earlier. Going from a yellow-orange tint to a reddish-orange, covering whatever the soft light hit, yet everything still holding onto it's original color as the red tried to dominate over it all.

He didn't know how long he just looked at her like that, her heart-shaped face completely serious as she looked at the scenery. A pure definition of beauty, and he didn't really think of too many things as beautiful. But yeah, she was beautiful.

It was within that moment that his phone rang. He leaned forward to put his arm against the bench top next to Mueki which had his head right in front of hers and caused her attention to go from nothing in particular to her date for the evening.

_What was he thinking?_ was all that ran though her head as he reached for his phone and kept his eyes on her.

"Hey," he answered lightly, a bit annoyed.

She could barley hear who was on the other side of the call, but didn't bother with that. She did what she could to just sit there as still as she could and wait for his phone call to end.

Shizuo, soon, wouldn't be so patient. Not that he was already.

"You got a free moment?" It was Tom who's voice was heard through the small speaker.

"Why? What's up?"

"Boss-man wants to talk to ya, dude."

"What's wrong?"

"He knows about your little girlfriend and once he did some of his signature digging, something popped up and he said to call you over here. Not sure for what."

"Oh, really?"

"Huh? You didn't deny it? You two actually a thing now?"

The blonde sighed standing up and putting a hand in his pocket looking to the innocent girl sitting in front her. What is it that the boss would want with her.

"Maybe, just for a while, actually," he finally answered back. He turned to speak in a lower tone. "Look, I'm with her now. Can't it wait?

"Don't think it can. You know how the guy is when he sets his mind on something. Kinda like you without the superhuman strength. Still just as bad though. Yeesh, he's like Oogie Boogie when he gets like this. Kind of creepy."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Bring her in so she can confront him face to face?"

"You can try, man, but I'm not sure what the boss-man will do. He just told me to get you over here."

"You'd seriously think I'd take her there?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't see why not! Not sure if the boss would like that considering he just asked for _you_."

"Well, if you're so serious about bringing her in and you're somewhere near him, then just ask you dumbass."

Yep, impatient.

"All right, all right," Tom surrendered, "Hold on."

There was a _very_ long pause, some muffling of a couple voices interacting, more waiting, and then Tom came back to speak to Shizuo directly.

"Yeah, he said you could bring her. He thinks it'll be better to know if she's involved with something. And that it would be quicker too."

"Quicker?"

"Yeah, seeing he's getting answers from the source. Hey, she's your girlfriend, do _you_ think she's up to something?

"Not a chance, And even if she was, I don't get how she _would_ be."

"What do you mean?"

The blonde sighed. He was gonna know anything if the confrontation with his boss was going to happen. "Well, for one, she doesn't really know anyone. I think I was, literally, her first friend – in fact she told me so – and now we both just barley agreed to go out. She told me herself that she has no one and the way she said it...you can't say it was a lie."

"How about her family?"

"Hasn't spoken to her in years."

"Well, bring her in anyway. Let's see what the boss-man thinks and if she's in the clear."

"All right. I'll see what I can do to get her there so suddenly. I don't like this though, not one bit of crap about it."

"Yeah, I figured. See ya later."

"Yeah."

And with that, they hung up. Shizuo looked to the girl who changed her posture. One leg over the other, one arm laying gently over her lap while she other was against the bench top to support her head. She looked to the water with no real intention. The way the light had hit her, the way the reflection of the water had helped her to glow even more radiant.

How could _she_ be involved in anything?

He didn't want to do this, but he had to. Would be easier to just get it done, but what would that do to their relationship status as of now?

Damn.

Mueki looked towards the bodyguard as he squatted in front of her once more and moved his hand to engulf hers.

"Mueki, are you involved with anything?" he asked straight-forward.

It confused her. "What?"

What the hell was he on the phone about?

He sighed, shaking his head lightly. "I got a call that my boss wants to see you. Normally, he just deals with punks and people who are in too deep in the wrong things. Do you know anyone like that?"

She shook her head. "N-no. Shizuo, what exactly is going on?"

He gave a small scoff. "I wanna know that, too. Just come with me to see him, maybe we can settle everything out when you talk to him."

It took her a minute to think. Was this really what he wanted from her all along? No, he wouldn't be so bothered by it if that were the case. He wouldn't be talking to her about it, he would've just led her there, right? But what was this all about then?

She drew back her hand from his and stood up. She bent over slightly to cup his face in her hand and gave once of her small reserved smiles. She was preparing for business.

"I guess we'll just have to see, right? Now which way are we going?"

She dropped her hand as he stood and followed him to some building that looked like any office building. That may as well be an advantage in a city. You never know if you're going in for some white-collar work or to be questioned by some underground working business. Pretty odd, but convenient.

The whole time they went through the building, Mueki kept her regular mask of aloofness, like she didn't care about being called here. A part of her really didn't. If anything, she was more curious than worried.

When they came up to the room that was their main destination Shizuo had automatically walked to the side of the boss' desk near the window. Force of habit. He made sure not to make eye contact with either his boss or Mueki. He really didn't want to bring her here, but he couldn't help but to oblige when she asked which way.

_What is that girl _thinking_?_

Mueki looked out of place as she stood in front of an elder man that seemed to be getting into his fifties. In a suit and tie with his elbows on his desk and hands in front of his face, he looked up to see the model and her face of boredom before Shizuo made it completely across the room.

The elder man gave a grin, wrinkles at his eyes deepening as he did so to welcome the model into his office.

"Hello there, Miss Basov, or rather, Miss Kirei. Please take a seat."

He gestured, lightly, to the seat behind her and she nodded ignoring the internal shock from him knowing her name. She sat down and began to question if Shizuo told him about her. If he told _everyone_ he knew about her.

"You don't have to be so surprised that I know your name, Miss Kirei. To be honest, it was better for you to be here in person. Makes everything less complicated and more efficient."

"May I ask why I'm here?" she questioned with the tone that matched her expression.

The man laughed heartily shaking a finger to her. "Straight to the point! I like people like that, you know. More efficient, much, much _much_, more efficient, didn't I tell you, Tom?"

The man in the brown suit just gave a light shrug, trying to not really look at anyone, just trying to guess how his friend felt at the moment. He was making _himself_ awkward.

"All right then," the elder man said straightening up and moving his hands onto the desktop, looking at the model straight on. "Since you're blunt, I shall be too."

The model waited with the same blank face for the elder man to speak.

"How much do you know about your brother?"

She didn't change emotions hearing about her brother as the elder man would've expected, but just like the girl, he just looked at her with a serious expression.

Wasn't long after the elder man spoke that the girl answered him.

"All I know is that he is probably twenty-six by now. That's it."

"Nothing else?"

She shook her head. "I haven't had any kind of contact with him in over eight years. He could be dead for all I know."

"Is that so?"

She nodded once more. The man leaned even more forward, if possible, and raised a brow to the expressionless doll.

"How would you feel if he _were_ dead?"

"Putting it bluntly?"

"But of course."

She gave a harsh smirk to the man, not really meaning to smile.

"I really wouldn't give a damn."

Shizuo looked to model in the chair who seemed very relaxed at the moment. He knew she was telling the truth, but to not give a damn about family. If it were him about his own brother, hell, he would've already teared the guy to pieces not caring the fact that he would purposely attack his boss.

"That's pretty crude," Tom commented from the doorway, voicing Shizuo's exact thoughts.

The old man sat back in his chair. "I agree. Any reason why you wouldn't care for your brother's own death? Seems a waste to not even think about the blood that runs through your veins."

She raised a brow to the man now. "Is he really dead?"

"Just a hypothetical question."

She blinked once and gave a small shrug while also nodding her head lightly to the side. "It's simple. He chose to be out of my life. He chose to have no connection with me. He chose whatever path he's on right now. I don't know where he is, what he does, or who he even is. I know nothing of him and he nothing of me. Even if he looks me up, all he'll ever get are most likely rumors because I release nothing to the press. I barley even speak to my _agent_. All I have on him is a name and an age which I can get from any other stranger on the street if I asked."

"You wouldn't want anything to do with him?"

"Not really."

The behind the desk laughed. "Well, you're a very convincing young woman, Miss Kirei. How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know that you didn't talk to him on the street the other day? What makes you think that I should believe you?"

"Bring in a lie detector. If I did speak to him, it was by accident. I know no one here other than the two men by your side and they both don't know much about me."

The blonde looked to her questionably and she got a bit more animated talking to him, her face still blank, but a bit of an expressive tone in her voice as she said everything as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What? We're still asking questions about each other everyday. Not like we automatically know each others' full past right now, or do you?"

He gave her a small glare, knowing that she shouldn't be playing around right now, but he guessed it was her way of making him relax. Didn't make him feel any better.

Before they could interact even more, the boss spoke to the girl once again, still questioning her.

"Do you know what he looks like?"

She turned her attention to the elder man. "Not currently, no. Just vague images from my past."

"What is your brother's name?"

"I figured you'd know since you asked me here questioning about him. Nonetheless, I know him as Katsumi Kirei. He could've gone and changed his name to whatever his mind came up with and I wouldn't know about that either."

The elder man stood and walked past Shizuo to look out the window and then to the model.

"Oh, I know enough about you, Miss Kirei. Even some things you probably wouldn't want me to know. I'm good at my profession, which is why I'm the boss. I don't just loan and retrieve money, I find people's weakness to use it against them in any way, shape or form. It's how I get people to borrow money and I've caught a few things about you. It's my business, as well as other various occupations, but that's beside the point I'm making."

The model's brows furrowed together as she heard the man's aged voice continue speaking, his voice a bit more menacing towards her.

"You're alone. You don't care about yourself all that much and do whatever photographers, directors, and agents of any sort tell you to do. You most likely feel like a giant play doll that you yourself probably owned when you were younger. You have no one and you feel like you never will. You go through your days quietly and figuring what would've happened if you chose a different path. You think of yourself nothing but of a object and keep most people out since they wouldn't understand anything about you. You're very pessimistic and if it weren't the fact that you had to keep up appearances for work you would most likely be causing self harm to yourself to see if you can actually feel anything. You're not sure if you're depressed but really wouldn't want to pay anyone to tell you if you are since you're already so used to your ways of dark and morbid thoughts while you go from video shoots to photo sessions that you don't really seem to enjoy, even though your photos seem to contradict that."

He paused with a slight smile to the girl with a stern glare to him. "Am I getting close?"

Shizuo had his hands in fists and did what he could to not take action on that. Yeah, the guy was his boss, but to hear someone tell her what he knows saddens her to even speak about and to continue to things that she hasn't even told _him_ about yet. And in the most accusing tone...

To her, he was just another person and really didn't have any right to get into her personal thoughts like that. Who the _hell_ did that guy think he was?

Well, other than his boss.

It nearly pissed him off. To the point that he wanted to toss the guy out the window.

"Relax, Shizuo," the elder man said, looking back to the blonde. "I'm not saying this to upset her – or yourself, apparently – just to let her know that I'm not like the media. I actually gather things through body language. Her face lies, but not everything else."

The model gave a harsh smile and a laugh that caught their attention.

"Then bravo to you," she said, her tone still blank, but Shizuo thought he heard a bit of rudeness in there as well... Or it could've been him. He was still a bit raged at his boss.

The girl continued speaking directly to the boss. "Yes, I'm mostly upset because I'm by myself most of the time. Yes, I feel like a used up doll every other day, but it's my job. We all have something in our occupations that annoy us or make us wonder why the hell we even do it. I do my job because I happen to be good to it just as you are with your own occupation. I must say to you though, I may be a good liar to the camera, but because of my lack of human contact, but that actually causes me to be _terrible_ liar to people as well, especially since I never really had a reason to lie. Portraying a role of something fiction and twisting the truth of reality are two completely different things. I should know."

The elder man nodded. "Well said. I suppose that's a compelling argument and I can't deny that."

Her expression changed lightly to a skeptical one as soon as she heard "suppose" and the old man continued.

"All right, I'll give you that, but I shall be calling upon you. Maybe not today or in a few months, but I will. You may want to ignore your brother, but with your fame and cash, he might think otherwise."

She looked away from the man as he made his way back to his chair.

"All right, if you wish to leave you can. We're done here. Thank you so much for the extravagant conversation."

She didn't think so about that. Nothing is ever really at an end.

The model just stood and gave a small glance to the blonde by the window before exiting the room. Shizuo stood there not sure what to really do, but he _did_ wan to break something through the glass in front of him.

"Mr. Heiwajima," his boss called to him.

"Yes, sir?" he turned his head lightly to the man, his cool tone not matching his animated thoughts.

"You can go too, considering the possibility of me ruining your date. But I want you to keep a close eye on her. I don't fully believe her."

"Well I do," he said straightening his posture, "and I'm not comfortable with this."

"I feel bad for that, but this is the way it'll be for now. Consider it a side job other than working with Tom, I'll even pay you for the overtime. If she gets in touch with her sibling in any possible way, whether it be good or bad, you tell me. If you hold anything back there'll be consequences. Now go on ahead."

The bodyguard sighed getting out another smoke before heading to the elevator...which was already making it's way down to the ground floor.

Damn.

* * *

><p><em>And that was chapter Twelve. Sorry for the slight cliffhanger, I just didn't want this chapter to be too long. As for Shizu-chan's boss, I remember him having one, but I never really learned of his name or actual place of business so I just took it on myself to improvise. If you have any suggestion of change or correction, let me know, because I haven't been able to do much on my laptop lately and it's pretty frustrating to me.<em>

_Oh, and for those asking or wondering about Izaya, I have some plans for him. You know how he doesn't interfere in person until the timing is just right for him, so I'm playing it by that standard. He does have something up his sleeve, but it'll take some time. Some things are bound to happen before that so I can get the story to a bit more..."dramatic" level, if you please. Just be patient. Plus, I'm saving all of Shizuo's strength for something - in my mind - better. ..Just gotta be a bit patient since these chapters are kind of short._

_Other than that, I hope this opens your eyes and mind to some new possibilities and thank you all so much for reading. (:_


	13. Chapter 13

_Interesting theories I received from the last chapter. For your questions, you will only need patience to figure what's going to happen (as I explained before, I'm trying to solve it myself). I know this may be moving too slow to some of you, but remember that these chapters are actually really short. Takes up 3-6 pages per chapter, so it'll take a while for you to get one piece of the puzzle, but things will move along. I should know. (;_

_(To let you know, in actuality, I'm having writer's block starting the 22nd chapter, which is why I'm releasing this story to you guys one chapter at a time.)  
>Anywho, without further ado, here is the thirteenth installment of this many chapter story.<em>

_ All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>13.<strong>

He ran his way down all the flights of stairs quick enough to see her stepping out of the elevator. He hunched over to catch his breath and cursed internally realizing that he dropped his cigarette a few floors up.

Maybe it was time to quit if his breathing was this bad...

Maybe not.

Whatever.

He was just trying to get his breathing to a normal pace as quick as he can so he could call out to her, but it seemed he didn't really need to rush it.

Hearing heavy breathing, the model looked to the side to see him at the entrance to the stairs and walked right up to him with a slight frown. Maybe she should of told him that she could wait if he wanted her to, but it was already too late for that. Obviously.

"Let's get you some water," she said as soon as she reached him, her tone as emotionless as ever.

"Where?" he said looking up at her, still hunched his his hands at his knees.

"I live nearby, we can just hang at my place if you don't want to go anywhere else. Is there anyplace else you should be?"

He shook his head at her, barley catching up to his breath.

She tilted her head unconsciously and said, "Then, let's go."

She grabbed his hand and took him outside as soon as he stood straight up. She lead him down a couple blocks to her own building and led him straight to her condo letting him in, making her way straight to the kitchen after closing the door behind him.

She just walked around without a care while he took the look of her place in.

He looked around at the modern, but bland furniture and walls for windows along the one side of the apartment. He saw how it was a straight walkway through the middle of the one bedroom apartment. The kitchen across the living room, the closet across the bathroom, leading into the one bedroom.

"This is your place?" he asked in awe, mouth slightly open.

She nodded while giving him a glass of water and sat him on her black couch. He took in a few gulps before sighing and shaking his head.

Even though the look of it was more of a bland showcase, it was still pretty amazing to him, since he knew he couldn't really afford less than half the things that were shown to him.

"Well, now I can never show you my place," he said, eyebrows raised.

She smiled at him, standing behind the couch and moved a hand to his head to stir up his hair a bit, lightly with her fingers.

"Why can't you do that?" she asked lightly.

"Cause it's a piece of shit compared to this place," and he took another sip of water.

She smacked him lightly on the back of his head and walked back to the kitchen.

He turned suddenly, facing her with a hand to his head where she hit him, swallowing the gulp of water he had taken, actually glad he didn't do a spit take then.

"What was that for?" he asked accusingly.

"Cursing in front of a lady."

He gave a slight skeptic look as she tried to get things in a light, happy mood again.

"Really? A lady? I wasn't aware ladies said 'damn' and 'hell' in front of their boyfriend's bosses."

She pointed an incriminating finger at him. "Hey, he asked me to say so bluntly and I did. Blame your boss, not me."

She came back placing a bowl of fruit on the glass coffee table and sat next to him on her couch. It was silent for only a few heartbeats as he watched her reach for a green apple.

"Did you mean what you said back there?"

"About what?"

He gave her a skeptical glance. "You know what."

She nodded keeping her gaze to the pome in her palm.

"Why?"

It took her a moment to answer as the hand with the fruit fell lightly on her lap.

"Because it's the truth. I don't care for my brother and I never will."

"Any reason to why?"

She shrugged. "It's just this feeling I have. I told you that I really don't remember my childhood and I think that it has to do something with him. If I try to really think about it, and I have before, I just get this painful headache and it just got real annoying so I just stopped thinking about that past and about him. When I did that, I thought he would try to contact me in the ongoing months and he never did. After two years I gave up on him and when my parents realized that, they stopped talking to me."

He gave a small laugh. "I never really knew that siblings could have a relationship like that. If someone tried to kill my brother, I would..."

"Kick the shit out of them?" she finished.

He smirked, amused at the fact that he actually heard her cursing and nodded.

"Something like that." He gave a small laugh and placed his water onto the glass in front of him and wrapped his arm around her.

"I understand, for the most part. If you don't wanna talk more about it right now, you don't have to. Just let me know when you would want to and I'll be here."

She nodded and changed her position to face him, sitting against the arm of the couch and letting her legs rest on his lap. He kept the smile on his face seeing her as lazy as she could ever be at the moment, looking more like a casual pose than a lazy stance, and sighed with both his arms resting on the top of the couch.

"Tell me about your family," she suddenly said.

"_My_ family?"

She nodded one again, retracting a leg to hug her knee, still with the apple at hand. He looked to the one leg still on his lap and placed a hand on her pale skin, automatically stroking his thumb against the side of her calf. She waited patiently while feeling the warmth on his hand on her shin that sent a light shiver to her spine, feeling the movement of his thumb.

"My parents weren't real to happy about me, but they we're as caring as could be. They're probably glad that I actually have a job now, but other than that they were mostly peeved at me since I would only bring them hospital bills." He laughed at the memory looking at her then back at her leg.

"My brother is basically everything to me. He's always been there and was never afraid of me, even after seeing me at my worst. Of course, he then went on to becoming this big name and I was stuck here. I was really upset when I broke a promise to him, but when I saw him some time after, it seemed everything was still cool with us. I wish I could see him more often though. Work for the both of us keeps us from even making contact. Whenever I hear he's in the area, I do what I can to get a glimpse of him. Making sure he's all right."

"You really do love him, don't you?" she noted.

A sheepish smile began to creep onto his lips knowing he heard heard something like that before.

"Shut up," he smirked.

"Just observing the obvious. You have a strong love for your brother and I think it's cute. Actually, I think it's amazing. Having someone to really care about that'll always be in your life. I've seen it portrayed, but I've never seen it upfront."

He tried changing the subject, slightly. "You never had a pet?"

"If I did, I wouldn't remember. I never really thought about getting a pet."

"Well, for someone as lonely as you, I suggest a cat."

The model laughed. "I don't think I'll be able to maintain a pet. I may be at home a lot more now, but business will pick up again at any given moment for the weirdest thing. The poor thing will die from starvation and lack of attention and stink up the place. I'm not risking that."

He returned the laugh taking an actual notice at the leg sprawled across his lap, amazed at how small she seemed to him. As tall as she was compared to other girls, he could nearly wrap his hand around her calf. He also noticed how strong her legs seemed; it contradicted the softness of her skin. He even noticed that his own skin tone was somewhat darker than hers, and he was pretty pale himself.

Although, he did walk around in the sun a lot, what about her? The last couple jobs he saw her do were outside. Then he remembered what she said to him; she couldn't tan. Being this pale all the time, does it ever get annoying? Would she ever want to change the color of her skin permanently?

"What are you thinking about?"

Whenever she spoke just seemed so random to him.

He looked to her purple eyes, slightly puzzled. "Huh?"

"You seemed deep in thought looking at my leg. What's on your mind?"

"Not sure if you wanna hear it," he said, smiling sheepishly again.

"I wanna know anyway."

He looked to her leg again and back to her with a sigh. "Just at how fragile you seem, but I know you're anything but. I just can't help noticing this. You're so pale and graceful." He laughed lightly at how odd that sounded, especially coming from him. Normally, if someone had asked him to say a word closely related to "graceful" he would punch their face in. Exception to every rule, he guessed. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I never would've known that you are able to rip off a part of a building and fling it over a hundred feet into another building."

"Shocking, isn't it?" she asked playfully.

"Very."

The model then removed her leg from his lap and moved over to have her face close to his, now supporting herself on her hands and knees. She kissed him lightly and gave a small smile.

He smiled back and raised a hand to her chin, returning the gesture. They pressed their foreheads together and she looked up to him from under her lashes reaching a hand up to remove his sunglasses that he still hadn't taken off.

After the removal of his shades, he shook his head lightly and blinked a few times to finally see her in a normal hue, not surprised at anything except how violet her eyes were. He then wondered if he could get used to that.

His hand, still at her chin, tilted her head up a bit as he moved his thumb to lightly trace over her lips, noticing that her bottom lip was a bit bigger than her upper lip. He noticed when they parted a bit looking very kissable, and that he did.

Her own hand moved from the top of the couch to around his neck, her hand getting a light hold of his blonde hair. The feel of each strand in between her fingers as they shared that small moment with one another.

There was a small thump that caused them to pull apart and have them both laugh at themselves, realizing that Mueki's apple fell from the couch to the floor.

She looked to him, biting her lip sheepishly and pulled back some more, releasing his hair, to move the apple from the floor to the glass tabletop.

From there she automatically curled up to him after reaching for the television remote from the same table. From there she let him take control of her TV – that he desperately wished of having and she paid no real attention to – having them watch random shows and movies that seemed to never end, until it actually did once evening came. Regrettably, when Shizuo would have to take his leave.

It was then that they realized that they were only saying 'goodnight' to each other at her doorway, stealing another kiss from one another, and glad they weren't saying 'goodbye'.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have a short chapter to continue on from the last. I'd like for these two to have more time to themselves like this just to show their continuing relationship. How well they trust and like each other, which is why it seems to drag on to some, but real relationships that mean something don't really move so quickly (especially with a couple as unique as these two) and that's why I want these two to have. A relationship where they learn things everyday because of strong boundaries they both hold.<br>__No worries, as I have stated before, I have plans on how to get this story from simmer to broil and eventually get heated in more than one way. I may know what's coming up, but part of it hasn't been typed down, so again, patience is key. _

_Thank you all so much for reading and for your willingness to endure the composing and updating of this ongoing story, and also for all the great comments I've been receiving. You have no idea how much all of that means to me. (:  
>Thank you again, and I shall update next week~ <em>


	14. Chapter 14

_So, this used to be part of a different chapter, but I never felt that it went with it, just lead up to it and so, I did what I could to make it into another chapter. Also, I apologizing for not uploading this on Friday as usual, mental reasons kept me from even looking at my laptop and yesterday my friend cheered me up by taking me out and I didn't even return to my home till late, so...yeah. ANYWAY, here is the "new" chapter now and many apologies if it's too slow._

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>14.<strong>

They were basically like a couple that had been together for years, except they weren't. Their behavior around each other was very mature with a bit of immaturity for fun. They seemed to balance each other out perfectly. Shizuo was always more animated where Mueki wasn't, and when it happened, they both would be playing around a lot with one another, no seriousness unless needed.

When they had to work, they always contacted each other through their phones, like everyone else in the modern world; texting and calling whenever it was deemed necessary. It wasn't like a honeymoon phase where they would check up on each other every two seconds – that actually was annoying to both of them. Every other hour was the least.

The busiest out of the two at that point in time was Mueki which was why there had to be a long pause between their continuous conversations. She was right before. Once business picked up, it was a rush. That and it seemed easy for them to loose track of time every now and again as either one or the other would anticipate their next meeting.

A huge demand came for commercial advertising with _actual _ people so she was always running from scenery to studio every other day for things that went from local to international, from photo stills to commercial shoots. Not only advertisements but she would get called in to do some music videos for bands and groups from time to time to be wither an extra, love interest, supporting role, and everything in between. Even ended up doing photos that would end up in a CD case or promo posters for some groups.

Lucky she wasn't a high fashion model, but she was just as busy with photo shoots and shows for alternative styles as well. She could go into high fashion if she wanted, but it bothered something in the deep contours of her mind to even think about it. Other than her occasional thoughts, she didn't have a lot of time to herself it seemed.

Shizuo's schedule wasn't as hectic. It sure as hell was as random as it could ever be, but just the same as it always was. All he did was walk around with Tom as they always did and did the same thing. The only thing that made it random were the locations they would have to go to and the times they would have to be there. It was a big city, so they had a many places to go.

Even though he had a girl, and he liked the fact that he had a girl he could call his, he was still the same Shizuo that everyone knew. Girl or no girl, the same things always managed to get him pissed off. He wouldn't stop raging against idiocy and annoying excuses. Nothing could really change him, it seemed, and he was glad of that.

The couple actually had a conversation about that once and both agreed they wouldn't change anything, so not one of them did. Especially not Shizuo.

Weeks had passed by and Shizuo had completely forgot the confrontation between Mueki and his boss had even happened. There was nothing to tell and nothing to keep. It was all just wonderful for him. They got to spend a reasonable amount together and it would be perfect or just get ruined with Shinra's double date extravaganza ideals, well, to Shizuo at least. Mueki would smile about it and even give a small laugh to the doctor from time to time with his silly antics. Weirdness aside, the young doctor was very entertaining to be around.

She got to see Celty around town too. Sometimes the rider in black would just happen to pass by either before or after a drop if the model was working somewhere outdoors. They would have small, entertaining consultations and then part ways. The rider was definitely a friend to her.

Still roaming around town, Tom and Shizuo finished some of their final rounds and the blonde just decided to give Mueki a quick call. He didn't really expect her to answer, but to his surprise she did with him knowing she's most likely in the middle of...something.

"Hey, there," she said in her bored tone. He didn't expect anything less. "What's going on?"

"Nothin' really. Just about finished for today, wanted to check up on you. What are you up to?"

"Same old, same old. I just finished changing about to get more makeup plastered onto me. Doing some photoshoot here at this run-down building by West Gate Park on the other side of the fountain where it has that step effect going on. Not sure if it's actually safe enough for us to be here in this abandoned area, but it seems we're taking a chance on it."

Shizuo briefly looked around his surroundings and gave himself a disbelieving smirk.

"No kidding? Tom and I are actually near there. I think I know what building you're talking about. It's an old brick building with a wall that's kind of caved in already, right?."

"That's it. If you're really that close, you know you guys can come over if you want. Be nice to have some actual characters here for a change."

He heard some indistinct shouting in the background and Mueki agreeing to something.

She sighed before talking to him though the phone again. "Listen, I gotta go do this set real quick. Later."

"See ya."

He placed the orange device back into his pocket as he looked ahead at the road ahead of him. He knew they already passed one of the park entrances, it was a matter of time till they saw some kind of plaza that led to the broken building.

"So, what the girlfriend say?" Tom asked in a sing-song voice looking to his blonde friend.

"She's working right around here and we're both welcome to check it out."

"Oooo. You think any other models will be there?"

Shizuo gave a small laugh before walking ahead to cross the street, leaving Tom a few steps behind him.

"H-hey, wait! You didn't answer my question!"

They walked to the general area and Shizuo instantly saw a familiar face just outside of the busted brick wall, Mueki's assistant.

"Hey, Kin," he called out to the woman who was just standing there. Her hair in a bun again.

She turned to the face that called her through her glasses and nodded, her arms crossed.

"Hey, Shizuo."

"So, how's our girl holding up?"

"We'll find out right now. She's almost done. Just one more session."

"How many has she done?"

"This is probably the fifth one today."

"Working that hard, huh?" he asked, lighting a cigarette.

"You have no idea," Kin laughed. "Earlier they were at the park and it was just insane how this guy wanted these girls at all places at once. He's either a crazy genius or an amateur that doesn't really know what the hell he's doing."

Kin's annoyance amused Shizuo some. Maybe that's why Mueki got pissed at ignorance so easily.

When Mueki came out into view, her hair was up in a high ponytail that had it to the point where her layers created a cascading effect as it fell behind her and yet still managed to spread as wide as it would if it was loosely hanging down. As for her wardrobe, it was something a bit more dramatic, yet seeming as casual as could be on her.

She came out wearing some fashionably ripped, strapless dress that ended just above her knees with matching ripped tights and high black boots. Through the dress, with the way it was cut, you can easily spot the red bra she wore and patches of her pale skin peeking though, though it didn't have any big or easily noticeable rips under her torso; the biggest were along her sides and hips – also on her back, but that was a hunch since they couldn't get a god view of her backside all that well. It didn't look like it was a really tight dress, but it was tight enough for them to know that her figure was holding it up.

Basically, she blew Shizuo's mind away with that outfit. The cigarette he had in his mouth was on the verge of falling out. Tom stared for quite some time too, at least until another two models came passing by wearing something just as, if not more, declarative – just not in the same style.

"Don't drool, boy," Kin warned Shizuo. "You'll embarrass her _and_ yourself."

She then walked up to the photographer's assistant to tell them something unintelligible to him.

Shizuo looked at his model in awe of her constant beauty and let out a soft laugh, crossing his arms and shaking his head to himself. Could she really be his?

It wasn't long until Mueki looked up to see him standing there and gave a small wave to him. After that, it was all work for the next hour or so. Sometimes, Shizuo thought that she was toying with him for a few of those poses she was making up, but she didn't glance at him while in front of the camera. Either she was being told what to do or she was just able to be really flirtatious all on her own without realizing it.

After a while of long observation he had finally guessed it was the second option.

After finishing up, she walked up to Kin to review the general idea of her schedule she had for the following week and after confirming some things she started walking towards Shizuo, until Kin yelled, "And don't forget about that business dinner tomorrow night!"

Mueki sighed looking back to Kin giving her a look and continued her way to Shizuo.

"Hey, stranger," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "How was work."

"Odd. You know how hard it is to be innocent in a dress like this?"

He overlooked her outfit once more and shrugged. "I can see it."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever. I just went with my own way with it and the photographer ended up going with it. He seemed pretty pleased, I think."

"I saw that. Any chance I'll see those negatives?"

She gave him a light push before he wrapped an arm around her.

Tom came walking back their way with a, somewhat, disappointed look and Mueki noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Those girls are what's wrong!"

He pointed to the models he tried getting for the past hour or so. Shizuo just couldn't believe it took the girls an hour to get rid of him. He laughed at that stupid internal joke quietly while Mueki talked to Tom.

"Yeah, they're pretty snobby. I ignore girls like those. Horrible to work with. Plus their attitude are horrible for business."

"You suggest anything, Basov?" he asked, hopeless.

Mueki shrugged looking behind her.

"You can see of you got a chance with Aya, the girl there in yellow. She's really nice and talks to everyone. Not saying she's one who's easy, just friendly. Try chatting, then ask her out for a meal, or something."

He didn't even hear Mueki's last sentence. "I'll, take what I can. Thank you for the heads up."

And with that, he left the couple alone.

Shizuo leaned in to talk into her ear. "You just set him up for his death didn't you?"

She laughed. "Oh, yes, cause I'm a mastermind at ruining and torturing men."

He pulled back and sighed.

"You're a miracle worker at torturing me."

"Oh, really?" She put her hands on her hips, stepping away from him. "How so?"

"That outfit is one."

She rolled her eyes at him and then thought of something, giving a playful, yet devious smirk. "You know, I'm liable to keep this outfit."

"And that's two."

She laughed and shook her head lightly. "Whatever, I gotta change now. I'll see you in a few."

As she started walking off he called out, "There's three!"

"Pervert!" she yelled back jokingly before disappearing behind the makeshift changing room to get into her big shirt that would sling over one shoulder and a pair of shorts.

Oh, gosh. What had she gotten into by being with this guy?

So much more than she was going to find out.

* * *

><p><em>And that's chapter 14. Next week, I'm gonna upload two chapters and explain why in the top description so watch out for that when I upload. Sorry for the short chapters and sorry again for uploading this late. I'll try to not let my personal life get the better of me when it comes to this next time. Thank you all for being patient and thanks so much for reading. Until next time~<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay, so I said I would be uploading two chapters today. Reason being is so I can warn you that this is a very descriptive and very sensual chapter. If you do not wish to have a different image of my OC and Shizuo, then do not read and go on to the next chapter. If you don't mind and don't mind reading "racy" stories, then be my guest to read this._

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

_**WARNING:** There is mature content in here. Understand that even though this story is under T, it is bound to have innuendos or certain situation happen._

* * *

><p><strong>15.<strong>

After it all, they both ended up back at Mueki's place again. She sat as still as she could since he made himself comfortable, sprawled across her couch with his head on her lap. She toyed with his hair, stirring it around lightly as he watched whatever was on. Or what could be on, since he kept scanning through the channels. She didn't pay much attention to the screen herself. Television wasn't her thing, she just had it to make to room look complete.

After a while he looked up to her to see into her eyes and she smiled at him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He moved his hand so he could lean more upward so their lips could meet and they both smiled at that.

They kissed once more and it continued on and on and on. They weren't just making-out, they were making a connection. As it continued, Shizuo moved so he could sit on the couch and moved her to where she was sitting on top of him, her arms around his neck and his around her waist while she moved her legs to wrap them around his waist. They continued until one of his hands had moved up her waist to her bare shoulder and he moved his lips to her collarbone. Her head tilted back lightly feeling his lips and tongue caressing against her skin. She then buried her face in his neck to kiss him there and that made him groan a bit and pull away.

"That's four," his voice in a slightly rough tone.

She gave a small laugh at his silly joke and pushed his face away playfully, but that didn't stop him from getting a light grip on her and pulling her close so he could start kissing her again, their tongues dancing every now and again. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but her hands lifted up to that bow tie of his and undid it, also unbuttoning the first few buttons of his white shirt, exposing his bare chest to her.

When he put his hands back at her waist, her's flew up to frame his face. His hands went up again to the top of her shirt to fully expose her shoulders and one hand raised up to reach the side of her neck, his thumb stroking her jawline as one of her hands fell to hover lightly over his abdomen.

His other hand ended up reaching under her shirt and traced lightly over her spine which made her shiver and him grin. Wasn't long till her shirt somehow went from falling from her shoulders to circling around her hips and she was closer to being more exposed to him. He gave a quick glace to see the same red bra she wore to the photoshoot on and nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing her clavicle once more.

Her hands moved to untuck his white shirt and open both the vest and the shirt for her fingers to stroke his torso gently. It was his turn to shake under her touch. She motioned to take off his top garments so his torso could be bare and visible to her and he complied without hesitation.

With every action came more passion and with more passion came more heat. So much that she got up on her knees on the couch top so she could step off and have the huge shirt around her hips to just slip off. He followed just behind her steps, standing as well, and they started moving towards a wall, him pinning her right up against it.

Her hands slipped down to his belt and unbuttoned his trousers as his hands played at the edge of her shorts. Sure enough, her's were the first to fall off and he picked her up against the wall, moving to kiss her neck, a hand moving up her calf, leg, and thigh, up the curve of her hips, sliding up her waist, her bust, and finally her arm to hold it above her head against the wall. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist once more and she started to feel the pain of wanting more of him. She moved her legs together so his hips could be closer to hers and she could feel him. She could feel he wanted the same as her as she moved her head to kiss him back, their breathing getting heavier.

She pulled her head back to look at him and he knew what she wanted, glad that they both desired the same need.

Still the same, they moved to her bedroom where he practically plopped her onto the bed and hovered over her. He kissed her from her lips and moved down her neck, over collarbone, over her chest, down her stomach, hip, thigh, knee, calf, and to her foot. There he stopped to look at her as she seemed to be waiting for him.

He remembered the billboard from some odd weeks – or months maybe – ago that he saw. The ad with her in lingerie. He had stared at that huge sign knowing that it wouldn't do any justice to the real beauty in front of him in her own undergarments and not ones that she was forced to wear for commercial use. He looked at every detail he could of her. Her hair sprawled around her head like a dark halo, her red unmentionables tempting him for the deed they shall do.

She looked up at him with both love and lust realizing that this was the moment that she really will love him. She had contemplated on whether she did or didn't before, and now she was able to answer herself.

Yes.

She moved her foot out of his hands and used that leg to pull himself up and the other to try and remove his pants, which he kindly helped to do so.

He crawled back over her just to have them rolling over and have her on top of him as she cared for and traced every other part of him. Once she reached back up to kiss him he sat up and grabbed a hand to kiss her wrist as her other hand moved to unhook her bra. He noticed when it got loose and fell closer to his own chest that he looked up to her face. She made a few small movements to toss the red garment to the floor and he went back to kissing her wrist moving from there to her collarbone.

He saw her half exposed to him and became a bit red as he kissed the top of her bosom. Her eyes closed as she felt his lips and tongue there, her back arching slightly. He noticed this under his hand and pushed her lightly on her back as he completely removed any clothing left. He looked at how stunning she was completely exposed to him and did what he could to keep his eyesight simply and straight to her face.

She smiled putting and arm around his neck noticing this, pulling him up to kiss her.

"I'm not embarrassed."

He smiled at her words hearing them for a second time as he placed a hand to her neck.

"Good, cause you owe me for the torture."

She raised a brow at him. "Really?"

He simply smirked kissing her, getting her arms from his neck to over her head. He hovered over her as his hand at her neck lightly traced down her body. She attempted to tilt her head even more back, shivering under his touch and him still kissing her at her neck. She continued to shiver lightly as his hand reached the middle of her and his finger started moving.

She took in a sharp breath as he massaged her there and closed her eyes lightly. Her back arched as his hand moved deeper and swiftly and soft moans came from her mouth, feeling herself a bit wet.

"Shi-Shizuo," she said lightly and he smirked moving his hand deeper once more and another moan escaped her lips. He kept this going letting her breathing come in heavy and her body snaking in pleasure. He even allowed a hand of hers to move from his grasp as she gripped at the bed sheets. What he didn't expect was for her to use that free hand to trace down his chest and abdomen for her to stoke him lightly.

He growled at the feel as her face reached up to kiss him and they knew that they're fooling was done with. He placed his forehead against hers for a moment before he moved and started entering inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered a bit from the pain of her first entry.

"Are you okay?' he asked in a breath and she nodded. He took that as a small insurance and continued and she whimpered a bit more from the pain, feeling the blood tracing down. She gripped onto him, holding herself up a bit.

"Just a little bit more," he promised, not wanting to hurt her too much and finally put all of him in which had her cry out some. The pain she felt was nothing compared to the pleasure she felt from after it and she leaned back, breathing heavy.

He moved a hand to remove some of her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. She nodded and he started moving his hips. She felt him move inside her and felt both pain and pleasure once more. A small burst of noise would come from her every now and then as she got accustomed to only the pleasure.

After a while she pushed him to their sides to she could sit atop of him and started working her own hips. He laid there, his head back groaning with bliss. Wasn't long till he sat up to kiss her, placing his hand at her hip as they both started relishing each other simultaneously. They were working each other faster and rougher whether they were sitting up or laying down.

It wasn't until Shizuo was hovering over her once more that she had one arm around his neck close to her and the other on his back. Her nails scratching lightly down his backside having him suck in a deep breath.

"Shizuo!" she breathed about to reach her maximum.

She repeated his name once more and he kissed her as he exited her as she moaned in the utmost high and as did he when his juices spilled onto her sheets. He laid onto his back and she followed him, head on his chest.

There they laid breathing heavy and somewhat sweaty from what they had done.

He kissed the top of her head as he move to bend one of his legs up and kept his lips there as his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you," he said to her softly after catching his breath, surprised at hearing himself saying the words, but knowing that they fit. He wouldn't of done this if he didn't. He truly loved her.

She cuddled closer to him and looked up to him as she held up a hand to bring his head closer to hers.

"I love you, too," she smiled, finally able to utter the words herself.

He felt glad hearing them and knowing it wasn't false.

They both laid there comfortably and content with the same thought.

_So this was what it felt like to be loved._

* * *

><p><em>So, if you read this chapter 1) thank you for reading and 2) don't thinking I'm some pervert or something, just wanted to get this chapter out to show just how close they are to one another, even though there are some moments in the story that contradict that. Can't blame them, they've been together for so long already and are two adults with their own wants and needs.<em>

_Anyway, once again, thank you all for your patience and thank you all for reading this story. _


	16. Chapter 16

_If you decided to skip the last chapter, you didn't really miss any big details. It's pretty obvious what they did, the last chapter just had so much detail in it, it ended up taking up an entire chapter. So this is just a continuation of how their relationship left off and things will move along soon. PROMISE!_

__All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me.__

* * *

><p><strong>16.<strong>

Shizuo was the first to wake. He watched her sleeping on her stomach, a hand just above her head and the other close to her face, her hair tousled around some. He just overlooked her from the edge of the bed seeing her from a different angle. He moved a hand to stroke her exposed cheek and gave a small smile.

Wasn't long till she woke up from his touch. She mumbled a bit, saying nothing comprehensible – just noise really – and shifted a little bit by moving one of her legs under her so she, not aware of it yet, faced Shizuo even more as her body turned for her to lay on her side. Mueki stretched her neck out a bit and blinked a few times to open her eyes, only to see a familiar set of dark eyes looking at her.

She gave a little laugh as she moved a hand to comb back her tangled hair out of her face, leaving her palm at her neck.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked him.

"Just a while."

She moved again, propping up on one arm to stretch out herself a bit. Shizuo noticed, not only that, but that the sheet covering her slid down to her waist. She moved back to hold herself up on her elbows and looked to him, swinging her hair over the shoulder that was farthest from him.

He sucked in a breath at the sight of her and exhaled, looking to her eyes.

"Five."

She, lightly, rolled her eyes with a small smile to return a reply. Just a simple word.

"Pervert."

He laughed raising himself from his squat to slide back onto the bed with her, hovering over her lowered body, his chin resting on her exposed shoulder. She moved an arm to hug his head close to her as they both kept their lips close to one another.

The heat from the previous night was about to return...until someone's phone rang. It was coming from someone who had put their pants back on and forgot about the phone in his pocket.

He gave an annoyed growl as he rolled over onto his back. She just smiled amusingly at him, a small laugh escaping her lips.

Seemed he couldn't get used to that glorious sound of her happiness and she was just as a stranger to it herself, but it seemed to fit. If fit for the most simple reason. He made her happy.

As he answered his phone, Mueki put back on her undergarments from the previous night and moved to the living room to see if she had missed any calls herself. There she saw Shizuo's white shirt at the couch and gave herself a light shrug putting the large shirt over her nearly-naked self, content with the way the white garment loosely draped over her as she recalculated her notions and decided to get her and Shizuo some water to drink.

In the bedroom, Shizuo snapped his phone shut with a flick of the wrist as he started growling lightly, doing what he can to not scream in annoyance so Mueki wouldn't rush back into the room to him.

Damn it all.

His boss kept on his heels about Mueki and her business with her brother. Didn't really do anything the weeks before, but he had been calling the bodyguard more frequently for updates now. Seemed to be very antsy about it, trying to keep tabs on this Katsumi guy, but since there hasn't been any trace of him anywhere at all he kept thinking the model had something to do with it. Even from the horse's mouth, he still didn't believe a single word that was said to him. Idiot.

Mueki walked back to the room to see Shizuo standing there, back to her and body stiff. It began to worry her a bit to see him so upset all of a sudden.

Without a sound, she placed the glasses she had in her hands to the closest flat surface – her dresser – and walked up right to him and said his name, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. He then, suddenly, turned quickly, grabbing her wrist and turned back to her, his face very stern. He scared her for a small moment, but when he actually saw her, he began to calm down a bit and so did she.

"Sorry," he breathed, looking to the floor and loosened his grip on her wrist.

"Are you all right?" The worried feeling that had returned was present in her tone.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

He looked up to see her smiling lightly and then, just as quickly as he turned to her, he suddenly felt a stinging sensation against the side of his face. Was unpleasant for him. He then noticed he was looking out the large window now as he stumbled to gain his balance a bit. He placed a hand on his cheek as he looked to the girl in front of him with a dumbfound look. Her face stern.

And then it clicked.

"What was _that_ for?" His voice was raised to present the tone of accusation as he said it.

She answered him without skipping a beat.

"Scaring me."

That got him. "W-what?"

"Yeah! When you did that freak turn and grabbed me. You had this look on your face like you were gonna hit me or something. It scared me and you _know_ how much I hate being scared."

He sighed, raising a hand to his head. "I'm sorry." He lowered his head and raised his eyes to meet her own amethyst orbs and deliberated through his thoughts. "I just got pissed off at all the crap that was coming from these messages on my phone. Annoying."

"What messages?"

He shrugged. "Just that I'm kind of a part of something. Got sent a password and a link, and turned out that I'm in this gang."

She was a little bit confused about his words. Mainly because he said everything so calmly like it was all nothing. Also, didn't he just get out of a _call_? Maybe he didn't want to change the ringtones for everything and thought his message was a call? She skipped that thought for another that seemed to be the topic of choice at the moment.

"A-a gang?"

He nodded. The first statement he said was a lie, mainly because he didn't want her to get upset about him constantly supervising her incoming and outgoing calls and messages in case her brother had contacted her, but everything he was explaining to her was the truth. He felt like he needed to say _something_ truthful to her, might as well be this.

"Yeah, ever hear of a group called the Dollars?"

She had to think a moment. She had heard something of it, but she thought someone was just talking about cash. That was an actual gang?

She looked back to him and nodded once.

"Well, they kind of started off as an internet gang. You get sent a link to a site and a password to get into the site. Once you're in, you decide if you wanna actually join the gang or not. There aren't really any rules and the founder isn't known, but that's just perfectly fine with me."

"The founder isn't known? Then what about the other members?"

"Eh, I know a few people who are a part of it, but to be honest, there are so many people involved in it now that I don't even think the founder himself can keep track. I don't really bother with it much. It's all just a bunch of random messages that somehow end up on my phone and annoy me with their uselessness."

She thought about it all and shook her head lightly, mainly to herself.

"That doesn't really make sense, but I think I get it. So, you just get sent a password and you're automatically in?"

He nodded. "Pretty much."

"Have you actually ever done _anything_ for the gang?"

"Since there aren't any rules, not really, but we did have that one meeting over a year and a half ago. It was...unique."

"How so?"

"Well..." he wasn't sure how to word it, so he decided to dodge it. "I can't really explain it and it isn't a simple story either. In fact, I don't really even know what led up to it, but it was weird either way." He saw her curious gaze and gave a small smirk "Maybe we'll talk about what I'm in some other time. For now though, would you give me back my shirt."

She laughed putting her hands to the collar of the white dress shirt she still had on.

"Awe, but it looks so good on me."

She gave a little pose to him and he laughed.

"It sure does, but I bet it'll look even better on me."

"Conceded?"

"Nope. Just speaking the truth."

She scoffed a laugh and walked over to her bed, sitting at the edge.

"I wish this day could just continue like this," she said softly, looking at nothing.

He walked over to sit next to her. "What do you have to do today?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh she fell back onto the bed. A small frown on her face.

"I have this boring business dinner to go to. I have to at least three a year just to talk about my-" she used a fake, proper accent to enunciate the following words "-successful and extravagant line of work." She rolled her eyes looking out the wall of a window. "I don't even talk, I just sit there and look pretty while Kin does all the chatting. The reason why I hired her was so she could do all the talking and I wouldn't have to go to these things. I hate meeting with the heads of the agency. Well, some of the higher-ups of the agency actually, but it's the same to me. They're boring and the topics they get into aren't interesting to me."

"What if you had someone to join you?"

She looked to him and already knew what he was thinking and gave a harsh laugh propping herself on her elbows.

"I would _never_ put you through that kind of torture in my business. You may think my job is glamorous, but it's actually very, very tiring and annoying. I never enjoy the glamor anyway because I never have time to and when I do, I'm doing what I can to avoid it. A day for myself."

"How could it be tiring?"

She sat up and turned her body to face him as she answered. "Well, I work the oddest hours. I could have a session all day or all night. Sometimes I'll think that I have a day off, then get called out of the blue to haul ass some random location for some random shoot. Sometimes its not even in the same city and I'll have to end up in another country and suffer through jet-lag. When it's time to walk runways I only ever get at least four hours of sleep until it's over, not to mention the annoyance of photographers and weirdos who try to get photos while you're changing backstage."

She made a small sound of disgust and went on with her list. "The photographers or directors are always repeating the same things to me on how to pose or move. I never have an idea of what clothes they're gonna put me in or how my make-up will be. It's like how your boss said, I feel like a giant barbie doll. I'm a toy for everyone's amusement but my own. I lie constantly everyday I'm working to the camera and to those who 'support' what I do. I just don't like it really. It may have been neat at first when everything is new and you get to travel around some, but it gets really annoying and tiring really fast."

He wondered why she was even in the business anyway. Why be in something that you hate? He had his fair share of idiotic and moronic jobs, and even though he gets annoyed with his given profession now, he's content with it. It's upsets the hell out of him when he hears people constantly complain about something they can easily get away from.

His annoyance was creeping into his voice when he asked, "Why not just quit then?"

She laughed skeptically, her eyes to her knees. "Because I'm good at it. It's the only thing I'm good at. I don't know how to make a living other than being a model or acting in a music video of some sort. I don't really think I'm good at anything. Only what I do for a living and breaking objects that normally require power tools to pull apart."

He did _not_ think of that.

"You didn't go to school? Learn something you'd be interested in?"

"I liked literature, but I'd rather read than write. I'm not really as creative as the outfits I may wear."

He sighed looking to her and cupped her chin lightly and moved his arm so she could face him.

"There _is_ something you're good at other than modeling."

She looked up at him, just let out a non-believing smile that he could distinctly see through the strands of her hair in her face. "Like what?"

He moved her hair out of her face and shrugged with a small smile. "This is going to sound really cheesey. In fact, I can't believe I'm gonna say it, but you actually showed me something I didn't believe existed. Someone who loves me."

She stared at him with inquisitive eyes. "Why wouldn't anyone love you?"

"Despite my reputation and what people may say about me, I truly and honestly hate violence. And I hate the power we both share just as much. To go beyond natural limits and destroy everything in our path... Well, that's how it is for me. I know that I have a temper and that temper gets to me most of the time and then I just snap." He released her and stood to move around the room as he spoke. "I figured when I was younger that since I can do that, why not just use it at full force. Never hold back! I scared so many people and harmed a lot more. I just thought of it as impossible since everyone who crossed my path would just run away or I would happen to fling them away somewhere. The only ones close to me as a kid were Kasuka and Shinra. Now, there are only a handful of people who both don't annoy and can tolerate me."

There was a moment of silence. The model didn't really know what to say about that and out of nowhere, he just continued talking. His voice distant.

"There was something, a year ago, when some weird thing with the Slasher came out. So many people were possessed and said they loved me. HA! I ended up having to beat the hell out of 'em so I couldn't get slashed to pieces by the blades they were all holding. In the end, none of them did loved me, proving my point. Impossible."

After his speech, he ended up with his back to her, looking out the window at nothing.

Without making any noise – not wanting to startle him again – she walked up to him from behind and held her arms around his waist, her face pressing lightly against his back.

"Not impossible."

He smiled and they stayed like that till Shizuo had to leave and Mueki had to start planning on what clothes to wear to impress her bosses and keep her job.

It would be a lonely and rough evening for both.

* * *

><p><em>So, I'm uploading one more chapter tonight. Gonna take a while, but I can't really just leave tonight at this. I may stall on uploading this story soon, but that's because of this writer's block I'm currently suffering. I know where I want this story to go, but I can't find the right path for the destination just yet. I will have a chapter to upload next week, but I'm farther ahead on what I have and it's like my brain suddenly decided to take a vaycay from this.<em>

_Oh, well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for reading!_


	17. Chapter 17

_I think this will get some of your already-guessing minds whirl around a bit until next week. This chapter does move a bit faster than the rest, but hey, at least you know it's going somewhere now. So read and enjoy!_

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>17.<strong>

Mueki gave an exasperated groan as she plopped herself onto the couch. It was now eleven-thirty PM and she had just gotten back from her business dinner. It had somehow extended for another two and a half hours, give or take a few minutes. She heard noises from her kitchen as Kin walked around there, getting everything to make some tea for them both.

"Don't 'ugh!' me. Not my fault the dinner lasted longer than usual."

Mueki looked to Kin's general location, only seeing couch.

"Yes, it is," she argued with a nearly vacant tone. "I know _I_ didn't wanna talk about plants and the perfect weather for some stupid weed."

Kin ignored that statement and looked over to the couch to see legs and a small part of Mueki's dress hanging over the edge of the couch. She then saw the TV turn on and started to question what she actually knew about her client.

"Is there anything on television that you wanted to watch?" she asked the model.

Mueki shook her head. "Not really. I don't watch TV."

Just as the agent thought. "Then why did you just turn it on?"

"Background noise."

"Not used to company?"

Mueki said nothing.

Kin walked around to give Mueki a cup of tea as the model sat straight up so Kin could sit next to her. She attempted small conversation, as she had many times before, hoping it could work this time. She didn't want Mueki to think of her as just a agent.

"So, how are you and Shizuo doing?"

Mueki gave a shrug looking past the television. "Okay, I guess. Nothing too complicated. No fist fights or anything."

"Have you guys been fooling around?" the agent asked playfully, looking to the girl with the serious face next to her.

"I think we're past fooling."

Kin gave Mueki a wide eyed gaze in shock. She then, suddenly jumped right up to hover over Mueki, yelling to the girl.

"What has _that_ boy done to you? I swear, if he does _anything _to-"

"KIN!" Mueki interrupted, finally getting her agent's attention after saying her name numerous times. "It's perfectly natural for a couple to have a passionate night together. It was basically _our_ decision."

"What do you mean 'basically'?"

The model sighed, rolling her eyes before answering her agent.

"We acted on impulse and neither he or I regret it. I think it actually brought us closer together, not that we were having trouble before." Mueki looked down, a small loving smile on her face after thinking of Shizuo.

Kin saw this and sat back down next to the model. "You really like this guy, don't you."

The purple-eyed girl shook her head looking up to her representative. "No. I love him."

Kin sighed. "You know, 'love' is a very tricky word. You shouldn't just toss it around lightly."

"I'm not, though."

"How are you so sure, you've never had a boyfriend, nonetheless an actual relationship with someone."

Mueki shrugged, moving her legs against her so she could hug her knees.

"Kin...Shizuo isn't some guy. You've seen me around him, honestly, when have you seen me smile or act the way I do when I'm around him?"

"Are you happy?"

The model gave a smirk. "With him, I might as well be the definition of it."

Kin wasn't sure what to say after that. They just watched some random show on television for an hour or so and then the glasses wearing agent left. After that, Mueki went straight to her room to change, as she was about to put her shorts on when her phone rang. She walked straight to her bag to get the phone out seeing an unrecognizable answer. She almost ignored the call if it weren't the fact that there were a lot of calls she got that she never recognized.

She answered the number thinking it was just another photographer or someone she was going to work with.

"This is Basov," she answered, using the name everyone knew her by.

"It's a shame they made you change your name," the tenor-like voice said. She heard the creepy smile from the tone of this guys voice. His voice altogether seemed flat out creepy.

"Who is this?"

The voice feigned sadness. "Now that makes me upset. You don't recognize my voice? Well, I'll give you that. It has been years and you _have_ been busy."

"If you don't tell me your state of business, I'll just hang up."

"So you'll disconnect your own brother just like that? Come on Mue-chan, be a little more reasonable that that. At least, for me."

"_What_?"

There was no way this was her brother. Then again, this guy knew her name was a fake and called her by a nickname that she vaguely remembered. She _still_ didn't want to believe he said who he said he was.

"I asked if you would hang up on your own brother. Would you?"

She skipped thinking about who was calling and spoke on impulse.

"Since you walked out and haven't made contact in a total of, oh look, eight years, yes. I will hang up. I don't want anything to do with you. Good bye."

She hung up and sighed about to make her way to her room until her phone rang again. She looked and it was the same number. She ignored the call putting on her shorts. Within moments there was someone knocking at her door.

Annoyed, she went straight to her door looking through the peephole to see an unfamiliar man. Wait. He did seem a bit familiar. Someone she worked with once? No. A bystander? Possibly, but not one she would recognize right away. Who was this guy?

She scrambled her brain to think until she it came to her.

Those features slimmed out from growth were still the same to her, somehow...

With a phone at his ear, and her's ringing beside her, he knocked on the door again. She wasn't sure what to think or feel at the moment, but she did feel her head hurting like there was a floodgate that was about to burst in her head. Something she didn't want to remember or something she forgot just a wall in her head away and the wall was starting to turn weak. Whatever it was, it seemed it was wanting to rip apart her skull. She set the pain aside when he knocked on her door. Dammit.

With a hand to her head – and an eye on the same side as her raised hand squinted from the pain in her head – she opened the door to see her brother in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

Katsumi smiled to his dear sister. His dark green eyes matching his smile, a creepy smile. It seemed to weird Mueki out a bit more than the voice. His dark hair cut short in the back, slight bangs falling in front parted to the right. Despite the creepiness, he was a fairly handsome man. Mueki would've thought so if: 1) her head wasn't at war with itself and 2) if it wasn't her own brother in front of her.

He had his ears pierced with small green gems. He wore a black and green suit that was made to give him the illusion of height, but it did scream the title of authority. His accessories consisted of a small silver band wrapping around his thumb on his left hand and a emerald on his ring finger on his right hand.

Her brother towered lightly over Mueki by three, maybe four inches and looked down on her, making it known that he was definitely used to an authoritative title. He attempted to take a step inside the apartment and Mueki stood in his way, keeping a hand to the edge of the door to shut him out, just in case, and moved the other hand to the door frame to refrain him from entering her domain.

"What do you want?" she asked again, her voice more calm, but her head was still pounding.

The green and black man in front of her gave a defeated smile as he stepped back into the hallway. "Just to visit my lovely sister. As you mentioned earlier, I haven't spoken to you in eight years."

"You're not getting any money," she said right away.

His expression was that of over-exaggerated sadness.

"You insult me, sister. Do I look like I may need any money? Do I look like I'm in a struggle coming to you with a sincere smile on my face?"

She mumbled lightly, putting her weight on her leg. "You're smile is more creepy than sincere."

"Well, I'm not normally around beautiful, young women."

"So you swing _that_ way?"

He laughed. Man, even his laugh was creepy.

"Again, you insult me. Very sharp and sarcastic sense of humor, I see. Got that trait from father. Remember how he always had something to say about everything." He laughed at the vague memory.

She stayed quiet, keeping her purple eyes on him.

"Speaking of our parents...I didn't see you at their funeral."

"They died?" she asked lightly. "I wasn't even aware of that. No one informed me of that. When did that happen?"

Katsumi leaned lightly against the doorway. "Five years ago. Give or take a month or two. Tragic."

_If it really was tragic, you could've at least remembered the date,_ she though, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Are you sure? Or are you just trying to get me to break down in tears so you can come in?"

"Sharp. But no. I'm actually making sure to see if you got what you deserved. Have you checked your funds lately?"

"I'm not in charge of that. Haven't been. I just go to jobs and make money. My bankers and accountants are the ones to notify me about any unusual changes."

"Like a huge spike in your account?"

"Not uncommon for an semi-international face."

"I see."

"I'm sure you have."

He gave a smirk at her comment. "Yes, I have."

"Pervert?"

"Proud sibling."

She gave a harsh laugh. "Yeah, right."

They stood there in silence, Katsumi giving that same smile to her and Mueki just glaring at him. She was the one to break the silence.

"Look, I have an early job tomorrow. It's private so I can't give any details but it's crucial to my occupation, so I'd appreciate it if you'd let me sleep. If you wish to talk to me again then I suggest you talk to my agent to set something up. Other than that, I bid you _adieu_."

She closed the door on him, nearly slamming it in his face and she just heard his laugh as the sound snaked through the door and into her pain filled head.

"I shall do that, dear sister. Until then, _do svidaniya_, Mue-chan."

She looked through the peephole to see him turning away and listened closely to his receding footsteps. As soon as there was no proof of him there, the model ran to her room, packed a go bag, and took out her phone.

Her head was pounding still, stopping her from completing her call every now and again, but she bared through it as the call tried to connect through.

Wasn't long until a tired voice answered.

"Hello?" his shrill voice cracked.

"Shinra?" Not who she was expecting to answer, but she gladly welcomed his tired tone. "It's Mueki. I need Shizuo's address..."

* * *

><p><em>Again, I may stall on uploading this story soon, but that's because of this writer's block I'm currently suffering (and that<em> if_ I don't come up with anything, so the stalling may vary)_._ I, basically, know where I want this story to go, but I can't find the right path for the desired destination just yet. Really frustrating, actually. I will have a chapter to upload next week, but I'm farther ahead on what I have and it's like my brain suddenly decided to take a vaycay from this._

_Oh, well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for reading! I'm gonna clear my head for a while and listen to SHINee (^^)_


	18. Chapter 18

_So the next couple chapters will be a bit slow-moving again, but then, something you all have awaited for will come up! I told you all you just needed patience. So, for now, just enjoy this eighteenth chapter and thank you all for reading this story. (:_

* * *

><p><strong>18.<strong>

Yeah, she felt stupid for calling Shinra, but that was the last number she called last time she tried to contact Shizuo. Well, it was actually Celty she was trying to get a hold of, but that didn't really matter to her anyway. Either way, she found her way to where she wanted to be at the moment.

Actually, she didn't plan to even go to Shizuo's. She'd rather be anywhere then her own place, but she didn't know where else she could go where she could feel relaxed other than with him. Shizuo was exactly that place to be.

When she reached it, Shizuo's apartment complex wasn't exactly to the standards of her place, or Celty's place even, but it wasn't so bad. The inside looked a bit run-down, the neighborhood didn't look so friendly either, but it wasn't too horrible. Maybe it was her mind just jumping to the worst things in that area for the moment. Her head was still in pain. Either way, at the moment, she decided to cope with the unfamiliar surroundings and just kept heading straight to her desired destination.

Scouring the area with the directions and description she had received from Shinra it wasn't hard for her to find Shizuo's building. Wasn't too much longer until she found herself standing in front of the wooden door and sighed. She hesitated before she knocked lightly on the door, wondering if she was acting too silly and head back to her own place.

Would she want to risk another awkward and weird confrontation?

Another sigh and a groan to herself, Mueki finally rapped lightly at the door in front of her.

Shizuo heard the knocks groaning on his small couch, stretching out a bit and opening his eyes in a slight annoyance.

Who the hell could _that _be?

He turned his eyes up seeing his small box TV still on and sighed before propping himself up on his elbows. He heard the light knocking on his door once again and yawned getting up from his place, which he was way too long for, and took a few strides to reach his door, a hand to the back of his head.

Yeah, it was a small place, but he still liked it. It was a simple place.

He opened the door and looked down to see those familiar purple eyes look up at him. He blinked a few times before realizing that she seemed so small. Well, she was already a bit petite to him, but she seemed more frail. Not the regular graceful features with the hint of her normal posture with authority. She seemed...different. It was like she was a zombie or something.

Right then, he reached for her, taking her inside his apartment and sat her down to his couch – after closing the door, of course – grasping the blanket that was draped on the back of his couch and wrapped it around her.

Her gaze was far from where they were and yet she was aware of where she was. Every now and again, her eyes would flicker somewhere, like she was searching for something. An answer maybe? Either way, he didn't like her like this and was sure that she wasn't as thrilled about it either. All he could think was, what could he do to get her to normal again?

He had Mueki lean against him and he would look to her porcelain features as he would brush her hair out of her face. Finally, he needed to hear her speak.

"Mueki, why are you here?"

Her voice was as distant as her gaze.

"I needed someone...and I can't be there anymore. I don't know why, I just...I felt like I couldn't be there."

"There? You mean your place?"

She nodded lightly.

"Why?"

She turned to bury her face in his chest and lightly gripped his shirt. The pain she kept trying to get rid of would keep creeping into her head and she wasn't really used to it. She didn't even like it, being the masochist she most likely still is.

When she didn't answer he asked again.

"Why can't you be at your apartment, Mueki?"

"It's stupid. I shouldn't be running anyway. Why am I such a pathetic now?"

He sighed and leaned his head down closer to hers. "You aren't pathetic. Now what's going on? Why aren't you back at your place?"

"He found me."

"Who?"

"After knowing that I had a feeling to get away..."

"_Who_ found you, Mueki?"

Took her a while to answer him directly again. "...my brother."

He stiffened a bit knowing the deal with his boss. Dammit. He didn't want to do this, but... He took in a deep breath before asking.

"What did he want?"

"Don't know. He said to see me, but I didn't want to see him."

"How did you handle things?"

"Slammed the door on him."

"That it?"

Silence.

"Mueki?"

"He said he wanted to see me, but the way he said it...the way he spoke was _really _creepy. And when I saw him..."

She winced, her hands going to her head and a small painful groaning sound emitted from her. Seemed to be getting worse and worse every time she thought of the guy in green.

Shizuo sat up and placed his hands lightly on top of hers.

"Mueki? Are you okay? Mueki!"

She strained to get out the words. "My...head...I-It...hurts bad."

"Do you need aspirin or something? Talk to me, do you need anything?"

"I need a distraction, please. Something to make this pain go away..."

Without hesitation, Shizuo reached under chin to left her head up and kisses her softly and then tucked her head under his chin.

"I'm here. A distraction, an ear, a friend, a lover, anything you need. Just tell me what to do. I _hate_ seeing you like this. It's actually pissing me off."

She ignored his joke and spoke to his first statement.

"I-I don't know."

"Why does your head hurt?"

"I don't know." She gritted her teeth, thinking of the pain. A tear escaping her eye from the ongoing pain. "It just does, ever since he called me."

"I thought you said he visited you." He accused questionably, trying to keep a light tone.

"_He did_, after he called my cell a hundred times. Damn guy is persistent."

"What does it feel like?"

She looked up to him. "Huh?"

"The pain. What does it feel like?"

She struggled to find the words as she sat up right, her legs beneath her and her hands on her lap.

The words came out slowly as she tried finding the right words.

"I'm not sure. It...I guess it feels like an overflowed dam. Like...the water trying to spill over and break some kind of barricade. The best I can come up with right now. Hurts too damn much to think of something better."

He hunched a bit forward to place a hand on her cheek. "Just taking a guess here, but maybe, with your brother, some of those past memories that were missing are trying to spill over?"

"I thought I had forgotten all of those."

"Maybe you wanted to forget and still want to. Why you're having this pain. Can't be too sure, I'm no doctor of any sort."

She winced once more and sighed, a loose fist raising to her head. "Maybe..."

"Come on. Let's get you to sleep on it. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning, huh?"

She nodded and took his hand as he led through a doorway a few steps away into a small bedroom. There was just a bed and dresser with another small TV on it. The bed was pushed against the wall just under a window with some dark sheets covering it. The dresser was on the opposite end on the room from the bed between a closet door and he door where the two entered the room from.

Shizuo watched as Mueki sat and pushed herself against the wall on his bed and smiled lightly at the look of this. This glamorous, gorgeous, classy girl just sitting on his bed looking to him. He had actually imagined this happening, but he never wanted her to see his shabby place after going to hers. Well, now that she was here, it was better than what his mind had conjured up, because she was actually there.

Mueki gave a small smile to him and laid on her side. She took in everything. The look of the room was nice. Compared to her place it felt more like home rather than something catalog. The bed was very comfy and she could see the moon light as it had the shades cast a shadow on part of the bed and the floor. Was a perfect place to be in actually, all Mueki ever got from her window were city lights. The sheets, the pillow, the blanket – all of it had the essence of him. It soothed her some, but there was something missing.

She looked to Shizuo at the doorway and held out a hand to him, inviting him to his own bed. Shizuo laughed at that lightly and did as she asked. He took her hand and laid down right next to her taking her in with both arms, holding her close. She was so adorable and so frail. She seemed like a little kid, which was probably a good thing since she didn't remember being one.

He knew how tough she was, but to see her like this. At first, he's probably just toss her aside for being weak, but after getting to know her and having that night with her, all he really wanted to do right now was to protect her. May be _he_ was the one becoming weak? Then again he always wanted to protect his brother...

Again his mind reeled as the girl squirmed a bit in his arms to make herself more comfortable.

He began to think, did she ever need anyone like she needed him right now? Would she ever need him like this again? What if this would be their peak in the relationship? Surely, she can have whoever she wants and she ended up with him. She claimed to love him, but would that fade? Will she ever get tired and want to move on? What would she want?

And if she were to fall out out love with him, would he find someone like her again?

"Shizuo," she said lightly, muffled against his chest, taking him away from his daze.

"Yes?"

"Your place isn't shitty."

He let out a slight laugh and went back to his previous thoughts as she tried to drift off to sleep.

He had figured it out. What to do. Well, right now she wanted him and that's all he needed to know. He kissed the top of her head and looked to the window, the moon shining through. As bright as it was, it wasn't a full moon just yet.

He'll worry about the future when it becomes the present, right then, he just wants her to be happy again. For her to feel strong again. He didn't think about his boss or the info that he needed to get on her brother. He just worried about her. Her.

Her who – as he thought about it again – was in his apartment that he never gave her the address to. He looked to the wall with a questioned look on his face as he pondered on that.

"Mueki?"

She gave a light, muffled, "Huh?"

"Who told you where I lived?"

He felt her smile against his chest and didn't even press for an answer. He held her tight and they ended up staying like that the whole evening.

* * *

><p><em>Yep! That was chapter 18. So yeah, story will be moving along pretty soon, so thanks for being patient. Oh, and sorry for the late update. I went to see Woman In Black with a couple friends...LOVED IT (even though I was laughing at the silly girls screaming in front of us and how my two friends were guarding their faces while I sat there chillin').<em>

_Also, please read and comment on the other stories I uploaded for a friend of mine. She didn't really want to make another account for anything, but wanted a solid place to put up her fanfics other than tumblr so I offered my account on here. (No worries, once I finish this story, I'll try to come up with another story to put up here.)_

_Thank you so much for reading! I'm gonna be listening to some K-Pop and coming up with more to this story. Finally gonna get out of this writer's block :D  
>Wish me luck and hope you all have a wonderful weekend~ <em>


	19. Chapter 19

_I was going to upload this a couple hours ago, but the site wouldn't let me log in for the longest time so I had to step away from my laptop for a while. NOW, it lets me in and I finally have this chapter to upload and not a moment too soon. (:_  
><em>Here you are and enjoy!<em>

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>19.<strong>

When Mueki woke she found herself opposite of where she was. Now it was Shizuo who was against the wall, and it wasn't just a switch of positions. He literally was against the wall, an arm up against it and the other under the model's waist while he faced up to the ceiling with his hair tousled underneath his head. His vest and white shirt open to show his bare chest and his pants loose.

Was he already like that last night when she knocked on his door?

She was the one to watch him sleep this time and smiled endearingly to him, even as he gave off soft-loud snores. Before she could even think about waking him up, she herd a muffled ringtone. _Her_ ringtone.

She thought again how she needed to change that ringtone, then she thought that she should probably get that before it woke the sleeping blonde next to her.

The girl made sure to not wake him as she crawled backwards some out of bed and walked over to the main room to see her go bag still next to the front door. She opened it up and quickly put her phone on silent to not wake the male in the next room. She looked to her phone and saw that Kin had called her quite a few times. She sighed calling her agent back and walked into, what apparently was, the bathroom – glad it was the right door, not wanting it to be a small closet of some sort – keeping her voice down.

"Mueki, dear, why haven't you answered your calls? I went by your place and saw you weren't there. I got worried. Where the _hell_ are you?"

That last sentence seemed more angry than worried.

With a sigh, the pale girl moved a hand to brush the hair from the front to the back of her head while trying to reason with her agent.

"Kin. Kin, calm down. I'm fine. I'm with Shizuo. Look, just cancel everything I have going on for the next couple days, all right?"

"What? Why?"

"I-I just don't feel safe right now. I'm much better with Shizuo."

"You don't feel _safe_? What the hell happened? Is he involved with something? Do I need to make some calls?"

"No, no, no. It's nothing like that at all. Ugh, just, don't worry. Okay? I'm fine right now, just cancel everything. Tell them I have a horrible bug, personal problems, I'm on my period-"

Kin interrupted with a soft tone.

"Dear...you don't get periods..."

She rolled her eyes at that statement. "I know, but do _they_ know that? Make something up, I just don't want to be in the public eye for a while."

"Vain Basov, tell me something now, young lady," the agent commanded.

Mueki gave a soft exasperated sigh, irritated at the use of her alternate name.

"Look, to be honest, I don't even know myself. I just have this feeling, okay? Just cancel everything and I'll be ready to work again in a couple days. Don't argue, just do it, Kin." Her stern voice came back to her and it was one her agent couldn't really argue with.

She knew that when Mueki had that tone, there was no fighting it.

Stubborn girl.

"All right," the agent complied, defeated. "Just be careful. You can't risk getting hurt at all. Physically _or_ emotionally. Remember that."

With that, Mueki ended the call and sighed once more as she leaned against the door. Then then questioned about herself. Especially on how that tone of voice came so quickly when she should be feeling more calm, if anything, at the moment.

She thought about herself some more until it finally clicked.

Was something wrong with her? She would normally feel some kind of emotion, even when she showed none, but that was just it. She didn't feel any emotion right then and there. None at all. That headache that nearly brought her to tears was completely gone so she could think clearly without any pain – or hesitation. That sudden fear and hysteria she had the previous night faded out to nothing at all. She wasn't sure if she was content, yet there was no anger in her system. She wasn't uncomfortable, but she didn't seem so cozy either. There was no nostalgia, no sorrow, no glee, no wrath. Just nothing. It was like she was just there; nothing but a empty shell of herself.

Well, she did feel something, but it was more of a physical toll than emotional.

She felt completely drained. She felt like all of her energy levels were beyond empty. Her body felt so heavy as if she wouldn't be able to pick herself up. Well, she could, but at that moment she just had that sense of knowing how weak her mind made her think she was. She felt completely tired and didn't really want to move at all, even if she wanted to.

Her head hung down to her chest as she began to look exactly how she felt; a raggedy doll beyond its years just tossed aside. A useless toy that's no longer wanted or needed.

Just then the same door the was leaning against slid open and she fell backwards onto her back completely with a bit of a slam. Now she felt a new kind of pain. Wasn't as bad as it was in her head the previous night, but pain is pain either way.

At least it proved she actually felt something else. It wasn't shock or a bit of fear from the door suddenly flinging open. Instead...

She laid there with her face scrunched up lightly and let out a small, held in breath as she opened her eyes to see – who else? – Shizuo there with his eyes widened in surprise.

She gave him an empty sheepish smile.

"Hey..." she said, her voice as tired as she felt. She cleared her throat and tried to animate herself a bit with her next statement to him. "How are you?"

Not what she wanted to ask, but at least it made sense to say it after her poor excuse of a morning greeting.

"I should be the one asking _you_ that," he said lowering a hand to her, a brow raised in question and slight worry.

She took it and let him help her up to her feet.

"I had no idea you were in there," he said in an apologetic tone. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm completely fine."

Well, she probably wasn't in her mind, but physically she was okay for the most part, so she didn't lie to him. Not that she could.

"You sure?" He remembered the pain she was in the previous night with her headache and didn't want her to relive any of that, or any pain, at all. His hands hovered around her as if he wished for some kind of healing aura to emit from them and engulf her for a precautionary measure.

Pfft. Like that could even happen.

"Yeah. Nothing too bad. It was an accident. Not like it'll ruin my business," she tried joking, but her tone seemed a bit too exhausted for that. He probably took it as some kind of drowsiness considering he had just woken up himself.

And he did.

He nodded and looked to see she had her phone in her hand and looked to her questionably.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Oh," she looked down to the phone, noticing his small glace to it, and looked up at him. "Just some last minute cancellations. My schedule is clear for a while. I had this one shoot to do today and now its no more."

"Is that it?"

She nodded.

He gave her a suspicious glance, not really wanting to think anything suspicious of her, and tilted his head lightly to the side. And then he remembered what he had been momentarily distracted from.

She was standing in the path of where he had planned on going into before...

Uhhhh...

He quickly went from suspicious to a bit embarrassed. She saw the change and unconsciously tilted her head, herself.

"Something wrong?"

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and cleared his throat as he hung his head a bit looking to the tiled floor she was standing on – questioning if he should even look up at her.

"Um, just that I was trying to...yeah."

He looked pointedly behind her and she looked back to remember where she was and her eyes widened.

"Oh! Sorry, um, I'll just-yeah."

They made incoherent comments and phrases, basically saying one word after each other, as they switched around and Shizuo finally made it inside the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind him.

He let out a quick breath just before he started to wash himself off.

She smiled lightly and sat at the couch, hugging one leg that was bent up against her chest. Her smile was back. She always questioned how he could do that and she questioned it some more while she heard the water running.

She stayed curled up on that couch for a long while, her head falling to her chest once more. She didn't think of anything more, just kept her mind blank. Her eyes would open up and she could see the floor beneath her foot or the couch she was sitting on.

It was the sliding of the bathroom door that snapped her out of her daze, as she turned her head. Shizuo walked out with a light steam behind him, his black pants were his only clothing – that she knew of – along with a towel at his head to dry his damp hair. He looked to her with a small smirk and she smiled back.

"Sitting in silence?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

She shrugged.

Normally, that would annoy him since he preferred getting straight and direct answers, but it was something usual for her. He wasn't gonna change something that she was used to. He was already enough of a change in her life, he thought.

He turned his torso lightly to toss the towel into the hamper in the bathroom – ignoring the fact that he had missed – and walked up to the couch as he sat facing her, one leg tucked underneath him, an arm on the back-top of the couch to nearly wrap it around her.

"Bummed you have no work, or what?"

She gave a light shrug to him. "Not really. Just trying not to think is all."

"Why are you doing _that_?"

"It's a nice change for this busy mind of mine. If I over-think, I get too pessimistic and I _really_ don't want to go down that road." Again.

"Have you ever tried thinking more happier thoughts than not thinking at all?"

Her brows furrowed at his theory.

He continued. "Instead of messed up thoughts, make some that make sense. Something so unrealistic that it makes you happy. With all the stuff you do, I'm sure you have _something_ creative crawling through that head of yours. Bring yourself your own happiness, not stopping-"

"-my own demise?" she finished with a smirk and a raised brow.

"I wasn't going to say that, but okay."

Her smirk faded as she raised a hand to fix his wet hair a bit and left her hand to rest lightly at his cheek.

"I guess I can give it a try."

He smiled at her. "That's my girl."

Shizuo eventually had to leave to his own work. He didn't want to leave her alone, but she kept insisting, claiming that she could take care of herself.

Even though he's gotten to know her pretty well, he wasn't so sure about that, but took her word. If there was something wrong, she could call him and he would come as quick as he could.

She nodded at his words and basically kicked him out of his own apartment. She wasted enough of his time as he contemplated on going to work. There was no way she was going to let him risk his job for her.

He just laughed it off as he walked out into the street and off to the rendezvous point to meet up with Tom, but really did hope that she really would be okay without him.

* * *

><p><em>And just like that the chapter had to end. Sad, but true.<em>

_On another sad note; I did start writing more to the story so I'm still have more written then uploaded, unfortunately, my writer's block was worse than I thought I haven't realized I only have 22 chapters total...yeah. What this means is that I might have to halt on the uploads after this one or next week until I connect what I have to come. Sorry, but I can't really upload more until I'm comfortable with the lead that I have and that everything is the way I want it to go and not some last minute decision to meet a deadline. I hope you all understand, it's not a hiatus, it's just a small break to get everything together._  
><em>Thank you for understanding, and if you don't, just please bear with me and be a bit more patient.<em>

_Anyway, thank you all so much for reading what I have so far and for all the great comments, you really have no idea how much it means to me. (:_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey everyone!  
>Sorry for the long wait, now I'd like to say that I'm not as far ahead as I'd like to be, so I won't upload like I did before (once a week) but I will try to be consistent.<strong>Remember,<strong> although I have a plan, I am making all this up as I go along with the other chapters so it's all in progress. And to be honest, this story is actually much longer than I originally thought it was going to be.**  
>ANYWAY:<strong> this chapter actually has something that some of you have been waiting for a while, and although it isn't much, I'm doing what I have to do to have the story move along (plus these things never last that long anyway...) SO! without further ado, **FINALLY**, Chapter 20. ENJOY!_

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>20.<strong>

As soon as she kicked Shizuo out of his apartment Mueki went straight back to the couch, laying down. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she wasn't gonna go back outside just yet. It was basically like she put herself under some kind of house-arrest or witness protection.

Possibly, under parenting terms, she grounded herself.

Her phone buzzed in her hand and it would be messages from her agency, various photographers, directors, and whoever else managed to get her number wishing her well from some mysterious illness she had fallen to.

At least Kin did what she said, but did it have to sound so severe? She just asked for a couple days.

Right after she questioned herself about that, a message from said agent flashed on her screen.

_I got you a week off. Maybe you can even get away with a few extra days if you wish. No more than nine days because you have upcoming shows to attend and you cannot risk to drop out of those or miss any fittings or rehearsals. Call me soon, I'll be awaiting your response. Stay safe, dear. – K._

She started question about Kin. Her agent had been with her through a lot. She did appreciate the elder lady with glasses. She did what she could to make the model content, but the girl always thought of it as something she was _supposed_ to do.

In a way, she kind of did since she was paid to take care of her most of the time. The other part of her payment was to get her offers, such as shows, photo sessions, fittings, and other jobs of the sort in that field.

Although, maybe the agent really _did_ care. No was was around her as much as Kin was, well, now there's Shizuo. But even with him around, Kin still did what she could and got along with him. She thought about her agent for a long time. So long, she even wondered what Kin would think about Katsumi contacting the model after so long – especially since the agent knew how she felt about the man in green.

Well, if he didn't continue to bother her, then it wouldn't be something to think about. If so, that's what restraining orders are for. She didn't really want to get the authorities involved though. Seemed a bit too troublesome for her. Plus, who knew how long it would take if she wouldn't have any evidence for one anyway.

Awe, crap.

She thought about him.

The pain started to build up back into her head, but it wasn't as bad as it was. Didn't feel anything worse than a mild headache, if anything else.

Either way, that didn't stop her face scrunching up and her hands in fists flying up to the temples of her head. She let out a small sound of disgust and just let her head fall back and she stared up at the plain off-white ceiling. She stared into it trying to spot random images in the random paint strokes that took up the angular space above her.

When the slight pain subsided she sat up hunching over with her hands on either side of her lightly gripping the edge of the couch.

Well, _that_ passed some time. Now, what?

She looked up and sighed with a _what the hell? _thought and stood reaching her hand out and turned on the television set in front of her. She flipped through the channels to try and find something decent to watch, but it she just left it on whatever and blankly stared at the screen. It was mind-numbing and dull, but it was something to do.

Eventually, the model ended up not paying attention to what was on. Just stared at what seemed like random images that made a story filled with nonsense and no moral. She ended up turning the screen off when a commercial she was featured in ended up in her view. After that, she then decided to head into the bedroom. She laid down facing up, one arm crossed over her stomach – palm down – and the other across her forehead – palm up. She drifted off and let her mind wonder to wherever it decided to go, closing her eyes. Before she entered the blackness of her unscheduled nap, one face crossed her mind and left a smirk on her face just before she drifted off.

His.

Shizuo sneezed once while sitting next to Tom while they just slacked off for a while and gave a slight growl. That was the fifth time already.

Grrrrr.

He hated it when he sneezed. Just ended up with him sniffling a bit and it was weird whenever he did. Annoyed the hell outta him. He never really got sick and he didn't wanna start with the meds anytime soon. Damn it to Hell for whatever it was that made him sneeze.

It was a pain to even take them since they always tasted nasty to the point of throwing up. And not just that so called "grape-flavored" shit. All of it was pretty much crap.

He just sighed it off hunching over and looked slighting to the left seeing the damage he had just finished causing prior to his and his co-workers' slacking off.

A convenient store trash can, two vending machines, and a lot of street signs – he really didn't bother counting those at all, these days – all now a part of some pretty huge mess he created. The sidewalk was smashed up pretty damn well so whoever wanted to walk though would end up well into the street to get around _that_ jam.

He actually laughed at collateral damage he created and leaned back at bit, hands at the back of his head. All was well to him whenever that happened. Just a way for him to let off some steam. Everyone needs a release of some sort every now and again, right?

Besides, there was something else itching at his mind. It was a nice day out. Mueki hadn't called him so he guessed all things were all right at his place. It was just like a regular day. He was actually relaxed.

Tom's phone rang which caught the bodyguard's attention as he looked to his friend. The call was short, but to the point. Basically, their day ended earlier than they both had thought. He didn't ask questions as to why their schedule was cut short, he just took whatever time he could have to himself.

_Now_ what was there to do?

He guessed that she would probably refuse, but he couldn't help to ask.

Standing up, Shizuo took out his phone and called up his girl. He smirked thinking of her as his while it rang. And rang. And rang.

He sighed thinking his call would go straight to voicemail, that is, if she didn't answer at the last second, her voice a bit drowsy when she answered.

"Hello?"

He heard a small yawn from her end and smiled internally.

"Hey, did I wake you?"

This time she sighed. "Kind of. I didn't plan on napping, but it happened."

"How long you sleep?"

A pause. "A couple hours, I think. Give or take a minute or two. Not too long. What's up?"

"How do you feel about a day out?"

Another pause. This one was longer.

"Really?" Her voice was skeptical, but the way she said it made him smile.

"Yeah. It's a nice day out. Can't be stuck in that small shit-hole all day. It's not _your_ place."

"Your place is not a shit-hole."

He stayed silent waiting for her answer. Finally he heard another sigh from her through the small speaker before she asked him in a dreadful tone.

"Where are you?"

Shizuo looked around, remembering he and Tom walked around in a wide circle around a portion of the city and answered, "We're just a couple blocks up, probably. We're near the main party plaza."

There was another yawn from her and he smiled this time, just imagining how her face must've looked when she did that.

"All right. I'll be there soon."

Then she hung up. He just stared at his orange device before flipping it close and sitting back down. Sure enough, it was nearly twenty minutes later when she came walking up and he noticed every detail about her.

Her hair up in a ponytail with only her bangs loose. She sported a short, leather jacket with a long white tank under, dark shorts with wide vertical-striped stocking running down her legs, black flats, and loose silver jewelry. Only things that were different was that she wasn't plastered in make-up – just the thin black lines around her eyes – and she didn't have that messenger bag she would normally have when she was on a day out.

He smiled at her as she strolled up to him and when she was close enough, he lifted a hand to her head and kissed her forehead lightly before putting his hand back down and in his pocket.

"How was your walk here?"

She made a face at him and he let out a soft laugh.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked, walking beside him towards a random direction.

"Wherever our feet takes us."

A smooth, calm, not really creepy – but not comforting – soft voice spoke right after the blonde, catching their attention.

"Or maybe, where the lovely lady would like to go. That's your _main_ thought, isn't it...Shizu-chan?"

They both looked to the side to see a guy around their age. His hair short and black with dark piercing eyes as if he could see right through them – well, he'd like to think he could. He wore a black jacket with fur trimming, a black v-neck T-shirt, dark pants, and black shoes. His hands were in his jacket pockets as he kept his glare only to the blonde with a small, devious smirk before he decided to speak again.

"Or maybe you'd like to show her something new? Who knows? It's _your_ date. It normally isn't like me to intrude, but I _am_ curious at your romantic choices. As far as I know, you've never been much of a Casanova, Shizu-chan."

All Mueki heard from Shizuo was a growl emitting from deep in his chest. And she knew right away that it wasn't a good or playful growl at all.

Made it fairly obvious that the bodyguard did _not _like this guy.

"Izaya," the blonde grumbled lightly and the dark haired male just gave a chuckle ignoring him deciding now to focus his attention into Mueki's violet eyes.

"So, _you_ are the lovely model that has stolen, Shizu-chan's heart, huh? Well, I gotta say, you haven't made him any tamer considering the damage he's just made prior to your arrival."

Izaya turned his body to the side in a playful manner to show Mueki the threatening hole in the sidewalk that looked more like an imploded construction site. The site of it with impossible objects splattered around like little tinker toys tossed aside. Her curious gaze looked back to Shizuo who was in a battle with himself to control his anger, then back to the mysterious man who was now just a few feet in front of her – intruding her personal space.

"How rude of me," the calm stranger continued. "Allow me to introduce myself." He reached for her hand and she just looked at him as sternly as she could, trying to ignore her own confusion, as he pressed his lips against the back of her hand. "I am Izaya Orihara. Informant Broker. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Informant Broker?" she repeated, gently pulling her hand away from him, but he didn't seem to want her to have an advantage in control or authority since it was still loosely in his grasp.

He straightened up his posture returning his hands into his pockets.

"Why, yes. Anything you need or would like to know about anyone or anything in this town, just come to me and I'll gather everything you need. For a price of course. Though, for someone like yourself, I may change that. Or not. Who knows?"

"I'm guessing you know?"

He just gave her that same smug smile.

Finally, she finally managed to separate her hand from his and gave him a glare. "You're an odd character, aren't you?"

He smiled at her straightening up. "Aren't we all?"

That response was actually clever. And true.

He didn't give her a chance to even open up her mouth before he grabbed her by the shoulders and had her move a couple steps back. Just then a bolted store sign whooshed past them, just behind Izaya – nearly catching his jacket – and she turned her head to the general direction of it's origin and saw Shizuo marching their way with a street sign at hand, the steel shaft of the sign already bent into nothing within the blonde's grasp.

When did he walk so far off?

It was then, she heard some kind of a silver metallic sound and looked down to see a knife in the informant's hand. She took a precautionary step back from him glaring back up at him.

Not sure why, but for as long as she knew, knives were always something she hated seeing or having in her periph.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'd just thought you'd like to know something about your boyfriend, there, since it is my job to do so. But it seems he won't let me talk to you today."

Her brows furrowed together at this stranger's words.

_"IIIZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAAA!"_

Mueki's head snapped to Shizuo as he tossed the sign in his hand like a spear and it crashed near them, creating it's own blast and crater. She held her arms up in an "X" near her face to prevent debris from getting into her eyes and lowered her arms seeing a card between her fingers.

She looked up to see Izaya waving at her from a distance.

"It seems I can't have a decent conversation with you while he's around. If you're interested in what I know, just come looking for me." He lowered his arm and said to himself, "I'll be waiting."

The informant gave her a small wink before tossing a blade Shizuo's way and running off.

The blonde caught the blade between his teeth and spit it to the floor before stomping on it, smashing it into pieces as he caught up with Mueki. His breathing coming in and out with a heavy growl while he contemplated chasing after him to finally kill him – which he would normally do on any given day – or to stay with the girl he invited out here.

She quickly put the card into her pocket, ignoring it, and put herself as quickly as she could in front of Shizuo putting both of her hands on his puffing chest as she called out his name repetitively.

"_SHIZUO!_"

She finally got his attention.

"He's gone, okay! Just leave it! Now let's go before you cause any _more_ damage."

He looked at her and nodded letting her lead him to wherever.

When they ended up at one of many parks, they sat next to each other in silence. Shizuo was a bit upset with himself, letting him go off like that. He wondered if she was upset with him too.

He wouldn't be surprised.

His current emotion was like a young student who had done something in the classroom and was awaiting punishment from his teacher, or something.

Mueki looked to the bodyguard with a questionable look, her head in her hands.

"Shizuo?"

He looked to her hunched form while taking out the cigarette from his mouth and breathed out some smoke, wondering what she would say to him.

"Yeah?"

"Who _was_ that guy? The one you, apparently, attempted murder with."

"Just some parasite."

"Who is he?"

Took a long time before he spoke.

"Remember when I told you someone framed me and I lost a job?"

She nodded. "You called him a parasite then, too, right?"

He ignored that question to answer her first one.

"He's the guy who framed me. I've known him since high school and hated him since the very first second I saw him. Since that first day, we've been trying to kill each other. He's been breaking out those knives of his and I've just been flinging whatever I can throw at him. He even got me hit by a utility truck. Twice."

Her eyes widened a bit. A utility truck? Well, that's just...

She didn't really know what to think of that. She shook her head lightly and continued with her questioning.

"So, he's an enemy to you?"

"Yeah. But he's an ally to my boss. Knows everything he wants to know and it makes it hell to me knowing I'm going someplace that weasel let us in on."

"Is what he said true? Is he really an informant broker?"

Shizuo gave a harsh chuckle. "He could be dead for all I care." She looked down to his feet and got lost in her head before he mumbled another comment. "As long as it's by my hands."

She ignored the fact that he had basically repeated her from her own comment about her brother and managed to keep her thoughts on that guy, Izaya's, words that kept echoing inside her head.

She didn't want to think it, but her curiosity got the better of her. What could he know? Was there something Shizuo wasn't telling her? And why does he decide to come up to tell her this all of a sudden?

Ugh.

She quit thinking ahead before she gave herself a headache and shook her head from her own raging thoughts and leaned into Shizuo's shoulder.

He looked down to her, wrapping an arm around her and just looked at her serene features as she kept her eyes ahead.

He decided then that he wouldn't let her go to that rat. He would do whatever he could to keep that punk away from her. He let himself get out of control back there and he couldn't help it. He wouldn't want to hurt her in anyway and with the rage he had just some odd moments ago would've killed her too if he wasn't already aware of her.

He was a dumbass.

It's not like he wanted to fling that sign at him. Okay he did, but the main reason he didn't want to was because she was right there next to that son of a...

He let out a sigh.

When he saw Izaya kissing her hand the blonde saw red. That was the best and simplest way to explain it for him.

"Shizuo?"

She interrupted his refection of his own actions and brought his gaze back to her.

"Yeah?"

He saw a small smirk on her face.

"You _are_ the strongest man in Ikebukuro."

He laughed. "And you haven't seen half the things I can do."

"I look forward to the rest of your performance, then."

He hoped she wouldn't. Shizuo kissed the top of her head and sat there with her until they decided to go back to his place.

Day one was over. Now to figure what to do the rest of the days.

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm so what happens next? Gotta wait till next upload (;<em>  
><em>Sorry everyone for such a long wait and thank you so much for sticking with me and being patient. For those who may be wondering, my mother has been out of the hospital for quite some time. I had to help her with her recovery (which postponed the writing of this fanfic even more) but it couldn't be helped since she needed my help at the time. She is now back at work and is almost able to go for full time now so all is well (:<em>  
><em>Thank you everyone for reading and supporting my story! I'll upload as soon as I can, and thankfully, I'm getting over writer's block, so I can actually take this story to where I want it. Now to just choose a path... Where's a yellow brick road when I need one -.-<em>  
><em>Anywho, thanks again for reading. next update will be much sooner than this one (:<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry this is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay late. Other things got in the way. I seem to get busy with other stuff nowadays, I really need to make time for my writing .  
>ANYWAY, I haven't really written anything much that's new, but I felt I owed you all a chapter, so please read and enjoy, after taking so long to update~<em>

___All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>21.<strong>

The next day seemed to pass by longer than any other day. Shizuo had to be out all hours and Mueki was stuck inside. She thought she would clean around a bit since there was a lot of dust and some grime in various places of the apartment. At least it was something to do.

It was then as she attempted chores she never really had to do herself that the model had found out something about herself as she nearly finished gathering dust in the main room of the apartment.

One: that cleaning was definitely something she wouldn't want to do as a profession and two: despite the face that it wasn't something she'd see herself doing anytime in the near future, she was actually pretty good at it. The place was as clean as it could be without her changing anything too much. It was his place, not hers and she made damn sure that kept that thought in mind.

Sure, some manual labor helped to waste a huge portion of her time, but it didn't seem to drag on as long as she hoped as she sighed and looked down at her go bag. There were still a few outfits in there and something else that seemed to never leave the bag. The corner of the item glared back at her from the bottom of the bag as she tried to think about anything else to do.

There was the television she could watch.

Nope.

There weren't any books laying around, but she never expected Shizuo to be one type to just sit and read in his free time anyway. A couple magazines, but she doubted that he read those too. Just from the covers, she knew it wasn't the articles that caught his interest.

He had no games of any sort – again – not like she saw him as a gamer. When he was younger, maybe, but now? Nope.

She didn't know anyone else who lived here, whether in the building or in the area, and wasn't too sure about just walking out and starting conversation with just anyone. She wasn't questioning the amount of nice people who would share random conversation with her, but she knew that there were just as many – maybe twice as much – people who were either rude or insane and she wasn't going to really risk that.

She already worked with too many lunatics to befriend one out of boredom.

Besides, she was already content just laying down on the couch. Maybe she could play some music? But did she have her music player with her?

She looked in the pockets of her go bag and found the device, but couldn't find a pair of headphones.

Damn it all...

After contemplating about it, she slowly reached into the bag and took out a scrapbook that was covered in some kind of red velvet fabric and looked at with with neither nostalgia nor lost happiness. As she thought back and remembered exactly the last time she saw this, she thought of how she managed to scrape together the first few years of her career in this album and decided to take a quick look out of boredom.

Also out of boredom, she tried to lie to herself. Tried to make herself think that she cared about this picture book and that she just to see how she had progressed. She eventually gave that up as she realized how bad at lying she really was and just moved to just drop it on the floor in front of the couch.

As she stared at it, it turned out to be extremely odd to her how this book was always with her up until the point when she decided not to finish it, yet she never really looked at it herself until now.

Might as well.

She made herself some tea and sat herself down on the floor with a sigh.

As she decided she would do, she opened the cover and looked through past photo sessions she had kept tracked of as well as photos of her on the runway in the early years of her career. She didn't really pay attention to the pictures as much as she thought she would. With some she would see mistakes that she knew that she had already fixed. With others she saw poses that she never did as often and thought maybe she should relearn what other angles would work for her. She would get lost in random thought and eventually glance back at the page to see the next photo and repeat.

In the moment, all was well. Dull, but well. It wasn't until she looked at the photos that were just bluntly tossed near the end of the scrapbook that she suddenly became more disgusted with herself as they spilled out onto her lap.

She remembered where and how these photos came to her possession.

In the early years of her career, it turned out that as she began traveling around from show to show, as an attempt to introduce herself as a model, there were some unwanted photographers in the backstage area. A portion of the photos had contained visual documentations of her changing in and out of the clothes during the shows she participated in. There were even a few photos of some guys she paid no attention to that were attempting to get a grab at her – and not in the "Can I have a word with you?" way either. They all had obviously failed considering how many people were packed in such a huge area.

Most likely, what happened with these photos was that after they were developed, the agency had bought them and gave some of them to her and the rest to her agent to get rid of since no one would suspect that the subject of the images to own such crude photos of herself. She never got to it, it seems.

She tossed the photos back into the scrapbook, not wanting to look any further into any of it, and closed the book sliding it as far as she could from herself. Hugging her legs, she began to rethink about how she really thought of herself. How she saw herself from the beginning to how she currently thinks now.

Just like when she started, most new models nowadays were as young as twelve. That was mainly in high fashion, but still all the same to her. She was able to switch back and forth from high, alternative, and contemporary fashion depending on which designer wanted to use her look. She didn't get much offers to go out on the runway these days since she started to really fill out. Mostly all these designers wanted to use as their dolls were basically like tall ten-year-olds. Thin, flat, and most without a mind of their own since they go on to do stupid things to keep their look.

Another downfall for her. Mueki, herself, was healthy, well-developed, thought ahead, and constantly thought of many things at a time whenever she had a chance. Which was more than most. Sure there were other girls who could think and were book smart, but there were a lot more who were just so naïve that they were never able notice when the industry would turn them from nice and innocent to crude and corrupt.

Not wanting to, she scooted herself up and opened the scrapbook again to see a photo of herself and another model. In this photo she was at least fifteen – maybe sixteen, she couldn't really remember – and the model next to her was her height at thirteen years of age. Both of them so slim, they were almost skin and bone. Both of them very tired looking. Both of them bombarded with camera flashes, make-up, and hairspray.

If it weren't for the eyes and very pale skin tone, Mueki probably wouldn't have recognized herself. It didn't surprise or scare her, but it _did_ make her think about herself in a new way. Still...her pessimistic thoughts lingered as she continued looking at the photo seeing something else.

The difference. The difference between them in this photo was that one of them is smiling at that so-called glamor and you could already guess that it wasn't Mueki who was smiling.

She sighed and looked at her own limbs. She was still pretty thin, but a bit more plump than she was. She wasn't overweight or underweight and maintained an average look. Healthy. She never really saw herself as hideous or ugly. She would just see herself as fairly pretty, but nothing more.

Much better than how she thought of herself years ago.

She continued looking at the photo in front of her. A younger self staring straight back to her. Not staring. Glaring. Like she knew she would be looking at this now.

A glare that told her how annoyed she was. How she hated it. How, even still in the early years, she knew that this would probably bring her down somehow and she'll his rock bottom. She felt a déjà-vu feeling and ignored it, thinking of it as nothing.

A sighed escaped her lips as she pushed her hair back and leaving a hand to her head, elbow on her thigh to prop herself upright, feeling how physically drained she could've been when she took that photo to have such a specific look in her eyes. It was like she wanted to take a long sleep. Sleep a deep sleep and never wake up.

Wonder what that would be like...

She shook that out of her head and looked past the open book to collect her suddenly tired thoughts.

As bad as things were, could she really say she's happy where she stands now?

Well, technically, she was sitting, but the technicalities was beside her point.

She scoffed at herself, shaking her head lightly. Why she was being sarcastic with herself was also beyond her as she went back to her previous question.

Was she happy? Was she glad she wasn't in that huge circuit anymore or is she still just another raggedy doll waiting for the day when her thread would wear out and she would completely fall apart at the seams?

They hardly ever use models, in any agency, over thirty. If they did, it was a rare exception. She had a few years left, but with that mutation of hers, she would be in business longer than she should and she could always lie about her age. Well...someone could do that for her. And Kin would most likely be the one to help her along with her continuous career for as long as she could. Especially since it was the only thing she knew to do and Kin knew that, so of course her agent would want to help, just like she always did.

But...

What would happen if the day came for Kin to retire? Would she take the chance? Surely the agent deserved it, but a sense of something missing came to the pale girl as she thought of that. Kin was already around and helped her when others couldn't. She didn't freak out too much when she first saw Mueki's...skill.

Another realization came as the model realized how much she had taken her agent for granted. Maybe she was more spoiled these days than disconnected from everything like she thought. Either way, people like Kin were not a dime-a-dozen. Who's to say that the next agent would be so understanding about everything?

The answer would be that they wouldn't.

There is the exception of the few who can be able to tolerate her, every part of her, but there are too many who would freak out and run at the sight or the annoyance of the model.

She closed her eyes and reflected once more with her head down to her chest and arms hugging her knees.

Was she happy?

No real thoughts came to her so she took in a deep breath, held it in for a few moments, and let it all out. Let's try again.

Was she happy where she stood in her life right now?

Now she started listing things one by one and for once in her life, she took someone else's advice seriously and actually started with the positives of her life now and they were, surprisingly, easy to list off. Maybe because she didn't have as much good in her life as an average person's, but she put that aside for the moment as an attempt to keep her mind as optimistic as she could be at the moment.

Being optimistic was easy, it was pushing down her pessimistic side that was a bit of a challenge since she was so used to it by now.

Optimistic thought one: she didn't have to travel far for work as much anymore and the only thing that was blowing up right now was advertisement which was always pretty simple. And mainly local. High fashion would have to wait a few more months – give or take a week or two – but early shows, fittings, and practices were to start the following week so she had until then to get her stress relief remedies which mainly consisted of her lovely little music player.

And a new pair of headphones.

Another positive point, she got to move here. There was everything here for her to work in whatever it is they hired her to do. And if she didn't get to move here she wouldn't have...

Her eyes opened as she looked past everything when it came to her next thought that finished her previous one.

She wouldn't have met him...

Shizuo.

_Him_.

Shizuo Heiwajima.

She smiled thinking of his name which eventually led to the thought of him. How she became to turn this way at just the simple thought of him was _far_ beyond her. If she hadn't met him, she wouldn't have met his friends who managed to become friends to her as well. An odd group who smiled at her and welcomed her while barley even knowing her themselves.

She wasn't completely able to do that, but it seemed they were willing to wait for the day she could accept them like they do her.

As she returned to the reality outside of her head, it also seemed that she was only sitting there on the floor for a only few minutes, but her thoughts had been taking up much more time than she thought when she heard the turn of the lock and the door opening.

She turned back from her place on the floor to see the man of her thoughts walking in though the threshold with a smile just for her.

"Hey, there," he waved, quickly heading to the couch, not letting her move from her place. He leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead and pulled back enough to see the open album in front of them and raised a brow at her. "What's that?"

She looked to the scrapbook and pushed it away from her again after closing it.

"Nothing really."

"Hm. Didn't look like nothing."

The pale girl turned her purple eyes to the blonde. A hesitation in her mind, but a straight face to him. Didn't take long until she finally asked him.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, I was asking out of kindness."

She smiled at his remark and obliged.

"Okay then, if you _must_. During the first few years of my 'professional career,' I thought it would be smart to save some photos for as long as I could to see the progression of my so-called work. One day, I thought of it as a complete and utter waste of time and never continued with it thinking it was just a useless project. Ever since then, it's been close by hiding in plain sight. I don't know why I keep it since I never really look at it, but I can't really bring myself to just toss it out for some reason."

He lightly lifted a hand towards the red photo album. "Can I?"

Without hesitation, she let him hold the album and let him look though it, forgetting about the loose photos that were tossed in the back of the book. He flipped through page after page and stopped near the middle with a questionable look to her.

"How old were you in these?"

Took a moment to think about it while she pursed her lips at the numbers running through her head. "I think I was maybe fourteen – fifteen the earliest in those photos."

His eyes widened a bit as he looked to the purple eyed girl in the photos and back to the one in front of her.

"Don't look it."

"How _do_ I look in those photos?"

He looked back at the pictures he stopped at and tilted his head with his brows furrows.

"In some you look like you're in your late-teens, or something. Like a eighteen year old wanting to look older" He straightened his head looking at another photo. "And in the other ones, you look you're in your early-twenties. Maybe a bit younger."

She scoffed playfully. "How old do I look _now_?"

He looked to her and feigned a thinking expression, playing everything out as he crossed his legs putting the scrapbook to his side, his foot shaking a bit.

"I'd have to say...fifty-five."

She laughed quickly reaching for one of the couch pillows and smacked him in the head with it. He laughed with him falling on his side, picking her up from the floor and taking her along with him in the descent.

She squirmed in his hold as his hands brushed lightly at her ribcage. When he stopped, she laid there in his arms. Her breathing coming heavily from her as a result of holding in her laughter and her many movements from doing so. She felt it as he pressed his lips to her head and felt his breathing through the strands of her hair. She also felt how peaceful and how playful everything became all of a sudden.

It came to her realization that that's exactly who Shizuo was. Peaceful and playful – though he probably might not seem like it to others. Sure he can lose his temper, she learned, but he's just generally a calm person.

Her eyes wandered to look down at the scrapbook that fell open on the floor and stared at it, taking a long, hard look at her younger self once again. Her sixteen year-old, tired, overworked self on the runway just staring right back at her with that same glare she saw in the previous photo she saw. She then looked up at Shizuo looking to her with a light curiosity, but a playful smirk on those lips of his.

With a smirk of her own, she raised herself up some so she could kiss him and leaned her forehead against his as he changed their position on the couch so she could lay on top of him. Her arms now around his neck and acting as a makeshift pillow for his head.

_Was_ she happy with everything at this point?

It's an answer that you could probably already guess, but it's an honest answer that she couldn't deny it, even if she wanted to. And she wouldn't.

Yes.

* * *

><p><em>So, that was just a chapter to kind of get you into Mueki's mind a little more, even though the story is kind of revolving around her, you don't get as much insight as you did just now, huh? Well, it's just a filler chapter till I can get everything together, and I <em>AM_ working on it! So, hope you enjoyed and I'll catch you all later~_

_Hopefully my next update won't take so long . _


	22. Chapter 22

_Aaaaaaand another long awaited chapter. I'm sort of just going back to re-edit what I'm gonna upload and make up the story from there since "planning" ahead isn't really working all that well. Especially since I started classes last week .  
>So yeah, classes may slow me down, and also that I'm an aunt in waiting. My bro's lady is gonna have a child sometime this month, so that may keep me a little preoccupied as well. As you can see though, I'm still dedicated and committed to continue and finish this fic.<br>__Again, I'm just going through and as soon as I finish a chapter and get it how I want it, I'll upload rather than how I had first wanted to do it. It's a bit unconventional and I always thought of it as annoying, but so is anticipating something on a certain date and not getting to see or read what you want. Anyway, enough with my ramblings, read and enjoy!_

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>22.<strong>

The day finally came when Mueki felt that she should go back to her own apartment. Mainly because for the next week she had to prepare for the few weeks that followed. She was to be traveling around the Asian circuit for fashion shows she was booked to appear in. It wasn't a favorable lifestyle at this moment, but it was something she had to do.

The fact that she was back to her usual – whatever usual was for her – self to him, comforted Shizuo, to the point where he knew that she would be just fine without him worrying from time to time, but he still wanted her to call him for anything. He was now very protective of her, just as he would be for his brother, and would do what he can to be her bodyguard, even when they had to be apart. He also didn't want her to continue going through things alone anymore.

It seems that she already went through enough things to bear and he didn't want her to get scarred anymore.

She didn't really say anything back to form a verbal contract of the promise. She just smiled and gave him a deep kiss before leaving his side. He, obviously, took that as an agreement.

After Mueki had left his place, he looked around thinking of it as a bit more empty now. He let out a long and heavy sighed as he plopped himself onto the couch. He decided that she should probably rest off some of his slight paranoia about her and was about to do so, until...

Damn it all to the fiery pits of Hell.

His phone started ringing.

Not really wanting to, but knowing he better damn well, Shizuo answered his phone with a tired sounding, "Hello."

"Heiwajima," it was his boss. Shizuo sat up straight hearing that voice. "It's been a while since you checked in."

"I thought I didn't work till tomorrow with Tom."

His boss gave a dark, throaty laugh. "You seem to be forgetting your other other duties, son. I'm talking about the girl. You _do_ remember about her don't you?"

The blonde sighed. "I'm dating her, sir. How can I forget?"

"That is true. So has anything new happened?"

"Other than her work?"

"You know very well, I'm not talking about her portrait jobs."

Shizuo sighed, hunching over and rubbing his eyes before answering his boss.

"Yeah, I know."

"So...?"

"Sir, I'm no-?"

"Has she contacted that low life brother of her's or not?"

The blonde was hesitant when telling his boss, but he kind of had to since he had his head. If it weren't for the guy, Shizuo would probably be locked away for all the property damage and whatever miscellaneous charges he most likely has against him.

Don't get him wrong, his boss is a chill guy most of the time. So if he's this harsh about someone, there has to be a reason. He just wishes it didn't involve her.

"...she came to me some odd days ago. Her, uh, her brother came to visit her at her place, but according to her, she basically told him to get lost in her own way. She didn't know what to do then since her head started freakishly hurting, so she came to me and stayed here for a few days. She just left so she could get back to work before some shows she has to be at start. That's all I know."

There was a long pause from his boss' end until the elder man took in a breath that was audible from the receiver.

"Very well, then. Keep an eye out."

And the dial tone played.

Shizuo hung his head in fatigue and laid back down onto the couch. He looked up at the ceiling thinking what he was involved in. He then started thinking about Mueki, who was probably being called under the name "Vain" now. What was _she_ involved in?

Mueki.

"Just what is going on around you?"

Just at that moment, in a town car, Mueki let out a small sneeze as the vehicle stopped in front of her building. She sniffled a little bit before exiting the mute colored car and went right up to her place without a single comment or thought, returning to her old routine.

Normally, she would've entered her apartment right away and pack her bags, prepare for whatever. Even take a nice hot shower, that is, if it weren't for eight various gift bags blocking her door. She unlocked the door first before taking the gifts inside to the glass table in front of her couch. After getting herself a glass of water, she sat at the couch and stared at them for the longest time, her brows furrowing together confusion and curiosity until she saw a green envelope peeking out through tissue paper of one of the bags.

She reached for the envelope and opened it seeing a letter that was scrawled out to her.

_My dear sibling,_

_Hope these will settle some peace between us. I'm sorry for the gap I created. Lunch soon._

_Do svidaniya;_

_-Katsumi._

She tossed the letter back to the table and eyed the gift closest to her, her curiosity blooming.

Finally, she near-violently grabbed a hold of the tiny golden-like bag and took out the silverish tissue paper to reveal a small green velvet box. She opened it and saw a small silver ring with an onyx stone in the middle of the ring's simple, yet beautiful design.

She looked up to the other gift bags and went through them one by one. A hand made splattered striped tank top, small silver ear cuffs with matching cuff bracelets, a small plush white wolf with deep blue marble eyes, a silver skeleton key curved enough to make a ring, a partial selection from one of the many makeup lines from MAC, as well as a custom, studded hat that resembled something of a cop hat.

What really ended up getting to her was the last gift she got to. In a purple gift bag that matched her eyes, she slowly removed the metallic tissue paper and looked inside to see – to her surprise – a tiara. It wasn't too small or too big. It wasn't too over the top, but didn't lack in jewels or design. She stared at it as she held it daintily in her hands. A small pain throbbed in the back of her mind and she felt her eyes beginning to water. She wasn't sure why, but the sudden nostalgic emotion she felt seemed right.

Why did this crown bring her to near-tears. And was it good or bad?

Without another thought she just threw the one-of-a-kind crown to the door, not caring it she damaged the jewelry or the door, and stormed to her room to go to bed. The model decided to sleep without a second thought about the note, the gifts, or anything relating to her brother.

That next morning, she kept trying to think about the dream she had that previous night, but nothing came to her. She knew that she had dreamt about something, about some kind of event, but she couldn't think of what it was. Not the where it took place, who was there, or what it was about.

Plus, the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to bother her mind, so she let it go for the moment. Involved with her thoughts, she barely realized that she was sitting in the seats of a studio. The studio where she was to do her first walk of the fashion season.

Normally, models would take in the view and think of it as an achievement with prideful thoughts of themselves. Another advancement into their career.

All Mueki could do was sigh lightly as she stared, looking up at the stage that was still under construction. Last minute lights and decorations getting strung and hung up overhead.

"Amazing isn't it?"

That voice came out of nowhere, but it didn't shock her enough to do anything. The voice was also very familiar. It was smooth that was also on the border of calm and creepy.

He continued talking, his head close to her's, resting on his arms that were atop of the back of the chair next to her's.

"How such few visionaries can get so many people together to show off such...artistic styling. I'm not one for fashion myself. The stage designs are either too much or too little and the music is all the same to me, but it's in the eye of the beholder, I guess. It's nice seeing you again, Miss Mueki. Or is it Miss Basov, now? I would figure you would've looked for me since I left you hanging on quite an interesting thread. I never even received a call. Makes me kind of sad to be neglected like that. And here I thought we could've gotten to known each other well."

Mueki gave a quick glance at the dark eyes filled with dark humor looking back at her and then turned her eyes back to the stage.

"I've been preoccupied."

"But of course," Izaya said, sitting back, putting his feet above the back of the chairs. "Nothing like putting yourself under house arrest. Now tell me, is Shizuo's apartment horrible or just suitable for someone like him? I can only imagine what kind of place he's living in. I know the area pretty well to know it isn't really considered paradise, it is? Not like I'd want to visit, but it 'd be nice to have another things to hang over his head."

The model turned towards him in confusion, wondering how the hell he knew that she stayed with Shizuo.

The man in black just smirked at her. "Informant broker. Remember? I get information on things that seem impossible to get. About anything and everything. You'd be surprised at what comes across my desk. Although, with your work credentials, I may be wrong."

She said nothing so he continued to speak, his body as animated as could be when he did so.

"I know I said that I might let you pay for what I know, but since I just love getting under Shizu-chan's skin, this bit of information is on me. Might be kind of fun."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"What you're lover is keeping from you. Don't you wanna know?"

Again she said nothing, only wondering why he was even in the studio. She stood and said, "I have to get backstage for a rehearsal."

As she walked off, Izaya laughed in his place. "Your curiosity will get the better of you soon, and I'll be waiting. Only a matter of time."

When she was backstage and out of his sight range, Izaya's gaze turned to the unfinished stage as he sat back, raising his legs to cross his feet as he rested them on the back of the chair in front of him and crossed his arms.

"Everyone's curiosity prevails over them once in a while. And I won't be leaving this little tour of yours soon, you pretty little mannequin. Everything will fall into place once way or another."

He gave himself a small smirk before it evolved into a laugh that clung to the air.

* * *

><p><em>And <em>boom_. I always considered Izaya a bit creepy, but he's cool too. Otherwise I would've gone off character and a bit biased with the guys earlier and had Shizuo put in him in a deathbed or something.  
><em>_Anywho, thank you all for reading and commenting and hope you'll stay just as patient for the other chapters. I may put up a few more this weekend, but it depends on how my schedule will be since it tends to be random sometimes._

_If you have any questions or want to say something, go on ahead and comment! There's no such things as a negative comment, and optimistic comments are always welcome (^^)_

_Until next time, I hope you're all well and will contact you when my next chapter(s) are up~!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Told you guys I would put up another chapter this weekend and I may put up one more. Not 100% sure on that, hehe (^^;)  
>On a random note, I've been obsessing even more over K-Pop (if that's even possible for me) these days and listening to some of their Japanese songs are getting me through to writing these chapters~ weee~<br>Now, that has nothing to do with this chapter, so I'm gonna go on ahead and let you read this. _

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>23.<strong>

Mueki held back an annoyed sigh as she had to hear all the sounds that engulfed her at this time. She couldn't look at what, or who, made what noise since her eyes were closed. She felt the make-up brush stroke lightly over her eyelids dabbing on more and more color – whatever color it was – with each tap. She felt her hair being pulled and tugged as the stylist behind her gave her a simple up-do that looked more complicated than what it really was.

When she finally opened her eyes, the model looked to her own reflection already knowing what part of her make-up was long lasting and what would come off with a simple wipe. What part of her hair was solid and where her hair would fall apart with a simple tug.

During these kinds of shows, there were a lot of cheats so the girls can easily go from one style to another. Doesn't matter what kind of walk throughs they were; alternative, high fashion, contemporary, and so on. Didn't matter what show she modeled for, it was all the same. Another thing she knew was that the more changes and the more models there were, the more cheats the artists, stylists, and designers had to go through for these shows so it can go quick and smooth. Kind of lucky that most of the clothes were all prototypes anyway.

She looked away from her reflection to scan around to see the other models that she was working with. A few she recognized and some other ones, she figured, were new. Either new to her or new to the circuit. All the same, she had a feeling that the newer girls were not even close to the drinking age.

So young.

Shaking her head lightly, Mueki got out of the chair she was stuck in for nearly forty-five minutes and went into wardrobe. She didn't pay much attention to her outfit since she was most likely gonna be wearing five other ones and went to wait for the show to start. There were three models ahead of her before she had to make her walk.

As always she strode through the long strip, stopped at the end to give the cameras a chance to either snap a pic of her or the outfit, and turned to return backstage and go through the whole ordeal again so many more times. She was pretty much bored and annoyed with it all, but hey, work was work. Someone's gotta do it.

The backstage was always crowded, there was always someone taking pictures, and always someone dragging her from one place to another. From hair and make-up, to clothing, to final touches, to the stage, and repeat. Finally came the time for the final walk through to end the show.

All the models just stood there in their last change of clothes walking through and lining up at the base beginning of the stage as the designer strode up with their nose up high. The audience and the models – including her, reluctantly – all applauded for them then walked backstage to take off the clothes, dress in their casuals and leave to their hotels. Well, she went to the hotel. The others most likely went to after parties. She wasn't much a fan of those. Solitude is what she preferred after being surrounded and smothered by so many people for who knew how many hours from rehearsal to end.

She was actually surprised that there wasn't at least one other person who felt the same.

She went on for a couple more shows before everyone had a day off before they had to head to the next location. Mueki decided to take advantage of this and thought to clear her mind. She thought about calling Shizuo, even though she had left him enough texts and updates so he wouldn't have to worry so much, but she wasn't sure if he was in the position to answer his phone. Sure, he probably would answer anyway, but she didn't want him to get into any trouble with his boss or anything.

With a shake of her head, the model just changed into her black, white, and yellow, two-piece bathing suit and grabbed a small tote bag, taking the hotel room key, a towel, her phone, and her music player with her. She walked on over to the indoor pool and hoped to just lay there at the edge in a lounger to relax before going in for a small swim. Well, that's what she planned on doing.

"Fancy meeting you here," the smooth, familiar voice spoke.

She let out a small annoyed sigh starting to wish that the voice wasn't familiar before taking her music player out and leaning back into the fabricated lounging chair.

"You know, you can't ignore me," Izaya smiled, sitting in the lounger next to her. His attire was the same as always – not really pool appropriate.

"I can try," she replied.

"Something bugs me about you. I can't really see why Shizu-chan likes you so much. Well, your beauty is probably one, especially since your a fashion model, but personality-wise, I'm not so sure. You're smart, sophisticated, and you can control your temper, unlike a certain blonde we both know." He sucked on his teeth and leaned back into the lounger, legs crossed and hands behind his head. "Maybe it something more personal? Something you don't know. I know you're curious. Don't you want to know about your beau?"

At this point she was much more annoyed by the informer than curious of what he had to say, like the first time she had an encounter with him. She wanted him to go away, but that wouldn't happen until he got what he wanted out of her. What would that be?

"If I let you tell me whatever it is that's on your mind, will you go away?"

He smirked at her.

"Curious?"

"Annoyed."

"Then why would you want to know if you aren't interested."

"Cause you probably won't go away unless you finally tell me what's been itching on your mind for the past few days. I know you've been waiting for a chance in private and now you have it. I'm not a fan of gossip, but go ahead and tell me what's new in the valley so I can relax and get you out of my hair."

Izaya smirked and jumped up from his place, melodramatic as always.

"Such assumptions. Oh, I'm so hurt, Mueki!"

"You don't seem like it," she muttered.

"But I am! Calling my work as gossip. I'm an informant, not a gossiper. Sure I'll spread some lies, but only if necessary. I have no need to lie to someone who's already been lied to."

She glared at him, sending ice daggers. He feigned a chill as he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered, that devilish smirk still in place.

"What is it?" she asked in a demanding tone.

Izaya shrugged knowing he wouldn't get any other reaction from here and leaned towards her. "Okay then. I don't see you as Shizuo's type."

She raised a brow at him. "You have a crush on him or something?"

The dark man just laughed. "As attractive as he may be, Shizuo's not my dating type. More like my bury-into-the-ground type. No, I just figured, why would someone like him suddenly make contact with someone of a high stature such as yourself? Don't you know what he does for 'work'?"

"Vaguely."

"And it's come to my attention that your brother has contacted you recently as well."

She scoffed. "You think Shizuo and my brother are in cahoots?"

"You're jumping the gun, my little mannequin."

"I'm not your little anything," she said back in a stern tone. She hated it when someone tried to be possessive over her. Well, there was one exception, but this creep wasn't it.

"Whoa, feisty." Mueki made no comment and the adviser leaned even more closer to her. "Think about it. You never really had anything truly good in your life, had you? Well, not to yourself. You were just fine with how your life was until Shizu-chan came in. He entered your life unwanted and unannounced. Soon enough after, your brother comes in and your silly boyfriend takes more interest. You even had a chat with his boss, didn't you? And about what? Your big brother. You know your brother is scum and that he puts on a show for everyone. Does Shizuo know this? Yes. You know what Shizuo does? Yes. He hunts down scum. You're being used as a sonar and as soon as your brother is close enough to set off that little '_ping_', Shizuo will have his job done and you'll go back to being the old raggedy doll you think you are. Just think. You're smart. You've had doubts haven't you? Your pessimism coming in and telling you what your heart wants to ignore because you've been silly enough to think that after your many years of solitude, somebody actually came in to 'love you' and you want to hold on that that teeny-tiny glimmer of pessimism that you were able to make out from false hope."

Mueki wasn't really wanting to pay attention to tipster, but the more he spoke, the more he had actually announced some of her lost thoughts and the more his mind tricks got to her. She kept on a blank face not wanting him to have the satisfaction, but inside, her own hidden fears were growing and for a simple reason. He was right about her. Right on the dime. So...could he be right about the other stuff?

"You don't remember your past either? Nothing before being, what? Ten? Twelve? Do you want to know what your mind has been keeping from you? Heh. What do you know, you even lie to yourself. Can't trust yourself, yet you trust someone you don't even completely know. Why? Cause of that false hope you created from your ever growing emotions."

She looked up to him, trying to conceal any emotion at all form her face. "You know my past?"

"Oh, how things were _so_ complicated before you hit puberty. Oh yeah, I know all that."

She sat up and gave him an accusing look.

"_What_?"

"Would you like to know that too?"

She shook her head and kept her tone calm and distant once more. "No. I want to know more about my brother."

"What about him?"

"What the hell is he getting me into?"

"Well, he's pretty easy. He left too many paper trails, which was a huge mistake on his part, but surprisingly, he managed to hide himself well. After deciding to leave your family, he got himself into some financial troubles by accident trying to obtain something. Went to the States and thought that it would help, but made everything worse when he found the temptations of gambling. When he went back to your home town to try and scam some money out of your parents, he learned that they had tragically died from a car crash around your eighteenth birthday. Give or take a month or so. Found their will and saw that they left nothing to him. Their material objects were donated and as for their money – that all went straight to you. So now, he's trying to be the nice big brother so you can help him out, but I have a feeling that if you keep ignoring him for long, interesting things will commence."

There was nothing but a long moment of silence.

Finally, to break it off, Mueki got up from her place and stood at the edge of the pool, looking into the water. Izaya just kept his eyes on her, hand in his jacket pocket and a devious smirk stuck on his face.

"I don't know you, so I can't really trust what you are saying," she said in a low tone, "but there is one thing I'm curious about."

The informer stood there looking at her back waiting for her to speak again with a slight tilt of his head out of curiosity.

"Was what you said about Shizuo true?"

"Well, I said this before. If it's not needed, I don't particularly lie. Especially to someone who's already been lied to, but that's truly up to you to decide. Trust your own judgment, or someone who is letting you in on some free information. The choice is yours. And, just so you know, I look forward to seeing what you decide and what you do."

With that, Mueki closed her eyes and dove into the chilly water, letting it engulf her. Izaya gave a small chuckle and skipped off, happy with his own accomplishment. After a couple minutes under the water, the model popped back up, flipping her hair out of her face. She didn't bother looking for the informant as she swam to the edge and propped herself up with her arms crossed.

She couldn't help but to think of Shizuo. Was he really her love or someone who was just using her to get what they want. She questioned this so many times before...that night... After that one night, she didn't think of it much, feeling what she felt when she was around him. But still.

She was, technically, in the entertainment industry. She had met convincing people, actors and producers alike. It wasn't hard to lie. Well, she couldn't because she never had a real reason to, but everyone else can and she knew that. She knew about all the monsters out there. Those who will take advantage of you physically, financially, and emotionally.

Her work was taking over her physically. Her brother was trying to get to her financially – that she believed. Was Shizuo really playing wither her emotionally just for work? He seemed genuine. He seemed like the real deal. She loved him. Did he really feel the same? He said the words...and it sounded like it but was there the emotion behind it?

The model gave out a frustrated noise and leaned back to float atop of the water on her back.

She was _worrying_ too much.

She was getting _paranoid_.

She was so _naïve_.

She _needed_ to call him.

Getting out of the water, Mueki grabbed her things and rushed to her room. Once in the confines of the hotel room walls – and a robe courtesy of the hotel – she dialed the familiar number and waited as it rang. She wasn't relieved, happy, or upset when he answered. She didn't feel anything which was a first since it was him. After what she heard though, it was kind of expected.

"Hey there, how's everything goin'?" he greeted through the receiver. His voice just in a generally happy tone.

"You're after my brother right?"

He blinked at her sudden question. "W-what?"

"Your job. You're going after my brother, is that not true?"

What the hell? He expected some news or an "I miss you" or something, but not this. Who the hell told her? Well, she could've expected that after meeting with his boss, but she surely wasn't stupid. He sighed knowing that she needed an answer now from her tone of voice.

"Well, yeah, but we haven't found him. It has nothing to do with you."

She didn't pause between questions. "Are you sure? What does your boss think? What do _you_ think?"

"Why are you asking these questions all of a sudden?"

"Why won't you answer them?"

There was shared silence and then she tried again.

"Are you using me, to get to my brother?"

On his end, Shizuo was standing there, unsure of what to say, looking to his side to his shadowed friend, whom he was chatting with before the call, to the ground.

"It's not me," he hesitated.

"What do you mean by that?"

"My boss told me to, but-"

"So, you are."

"Not in the way you think-"

"But it's still the same, Shizuo!"

He heard how upset she was. He was more confused at how she came up with all this. Was it being pieced together in her head since they started going out? Was it provoked? Did his boss call her?

"Mueki, I-"

"Do you even love me?"

He scoffed. "How can you even ask that?"

"How can you not answer it?"

At that moment, he didn't care where he was, he just needed to get through to her somehow after asking, what seemed to him, an absurd question. "Of course I love you, you're unlike anyone else."

"Because I can lead you to your paycheck?"

"No, can you listen to me for a moment?"

"Can you tell me the truth for a moment?"

He stayed silent. His chest had an unfamiliar pressure as she spoke again. Her voice low with a disappointed tone.

"You can't even say, can you?"

He sighed feeling a weight on him, his index and thumb putting pressure to the bridge of his nose for a brief moment before he spoke again to her.

"Can we not do this over the phone?"

"Can we even go on?"

"What do you mean by _that_?"

Her voice wasn't disappointed anymore. If anything, to him, sounded a bit fearful. He can only imagine the fragile doll on the other end of the line.

"I've held things back from you because I was scared of how you would react, but I never lied. How many times have _you_ lied to me? The phone calls and text messages. Were they really from that so -called 'gang' or was it your boss pulling the strings? Was Tom in on it too? Or your other friends? Shinra? Celty? What do _they_ know?"

He stayed silent. Shinra didn't know anything, Tom had an idea, and of course Celty knew. He told Celty everything. He did lie to her about the messages and calls, but he had a feeling she wouldn't let him explain right away.

His heart started to hang heavily even more. Damn it all.

"Mueki-"

Dial tone was all he heard.

She tossed her phone onto her bed and walked out to the balcony. She didn't know the last time she cried for real, but she felt the heavy pressure in her chest as the tears blurred her vision. She was lied to before, but not from someone like him. Not from someone actually she cared about. Not from someone she loves... loved?

Shizuo sighed, hanging his head and leaned against the streetlight next to him. His eyes closed shut. He heard the typing of Celty's phone, but didn't look up already knowing what she was going to ask.

"_Is everything going to be all right?"_

He sighed and shook his head.

"_Is there something I can do?"_

"Can you turn back time before everything started turning to shit?"

"_That bad?"_

"She knows. I don't know who clued her in, but she knew my boss wanted me to use her. She knows he wants me to use her to get to her brother and thinks that _I_ was using her too. Every answer makes it seem that way too. How can I rebound from that? She most likely won't listen to me anymore."

"_That's not gonna stop you from trying, is it?"_

He gave a dry smirk, no real amusement to it. "Probably not. But how can I get close to her, now?"

"_I think I can help with that."_

He gave a soft smile to Celty before she rode off and slumped in defeat of the day.

He didn't question her motives. He knew he needed to fix this all and soon.

Shit.

Back in her hotel room, Mueki tried to calm her mind, but it just ran rampant. She wanted to believe that not all of it was a lie, but with his guilty silence, how could she not think that? Just thinking about the call...

Her hands wrapped around the railing tightened as much as her heart did with every thought of it until it snapped under her delicate palms. Took her a while to see what she did and quickly moved her arms so she could hold herself for a while.

Without another word, she walked back into her room and closed the curtains, turned off the lights, and just laid in her bed in silence, letting the tears fall every now and again, not used to this feeling that's overcome her.

She felt betrayed.

She felt used.

She felt unwanted.

She felt upset.

She felt...

She felt _stupid_.

* * *

><p><em>Sooooo, this chapter ended like this in the most random way possible. Didn't want that to happen so soon, buuuuuuut it did. To be honest, I couldn't really help it. Just how these guys are.<br>/sigh/ Why I made her so stubborn, I'll never know, but it fits. Doesn't it?  
><em>

_Again, may put up another chapter for today. May not. I dunno.  
><em>

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter to an extent and please feel free to comment~  
>Thank you all so much for reading (^^)<em>


	24. Chapter 24

_Wow, school has taken up a lot of my time. Some of my chapters almost ended up weird cause of some stuff I've been learning in my Psychology class . Plus I have this **horrid **research essay thingy I have to do for my Composition class which I haven't been able to work on cause my teacher has all my info -.-"  
>Anyway, most of the stuff has been very annoying for me, but here is another chapter for you to enjoy while I power through my classes!<br>Wish me luck for the rest of the semester and happy readings~_

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>24.<strong>

The following days after the call was much harder than the thought it would be. Mueki did what she could to keep Shizuo out of her mind. She succeeded for the most part, but there always seemed to be _something_ that made her think of him. And not just him in general, even the little things. The things that would normally make her smile would now just make her think of her complete ignorance in disgust.

She became someone who was split in two.

One that longed for the love she once had and one that just wanted to forget everything and revert back to her shell of emptiness. Thing was, she wasn't empty. She was filled with nostalgia, pain, and fear. She had become someone who was emotionally weak.

She had become someone she hated.

She ignored her phone and kept it in her bag. She never once took it out. She didn't want to risk accidentally answering his call. She didn't want his explanations or excuses now. She didn't want to hear the voice that would once calm her for fear that she might lose control. She didn't want to hear anything from him. She didn't want _anything_ from him.

A week or so had passed and the model had finally succeeded with her goal. Sooner than she thought, she, once again, had became an empty shell of her former self. Nostalgia would hit once or twice to try and reclaim her heart and her mind, but she wouldn't let it pass. Mueki-

No.

Vain was just a pretty face and nothing more.

After her final show on the big circuit, there was to be a party to celebrate the success of the season. Unfortunately, it was mandatory for her to go if she wanted the possibility of working next years' shows. Another downside, it was being held back in Ikebukuro. She didn't really want to be in the city so soon, but she guessed it was inevitable anyway since her current residence was there.

Damn.

Upon entering the main room of the gathering, Kin took a great notice of knowing something was off about her long-time client and pulled her aside before anyone actually saw them.

"Dear, are you okay?"

The model nodded.

"Are you sure? You haven't really been much like yourself lately. You've been more...sad."

"I'm fine, Kin. Really. Just tired is all."

"If something is wrong, tell me."

The model kept insisting to her agent, attempting to lie more to herself than to the woman in front of her."It's nothing, Kin. I'll be fine, don't worry. Now let's do this before I'm out of the job."

Mueki turned around and headed to the crowd of photographers, designers, and "fellow" models. The music droned on and on, each song blending into the next. The lighting was dim and not very flattering. There also seemed to be more paparazzi surrounding this event than all the other ones. Then again, there were more models and designers at this function than any of the shows. She did what she could to ignore it all and make herself look as presentable as she could.

She walked around with a glass at hand, never drinking from it, as the music slowed. She looked down at her lengthy hair that was all swooped to over her shoulder to one side, over her shoulder. She noticed the light waves that was heated into her hair and just kept her eyes away from anyone to avoid eye contact and did what she could to not attract so much attention to herself at the moment.

It didn't work.

Ugh.

Someone had cleared their throat, very loudly to get over the music, and got her attention. She didn't turn to quickly to the person though.

"Since the music is slower now, I thought I'd have the honor of a dance, _sestra. _That is, if you don't mind."

She took in a deep breath as this male voice, that greeted her in Russian, brought back the aching pain in her head.

"I actually do mind, _frère_," she nearly spat out the french word. "Never thought you'd be in a wrap party like this."

The man in green shrugged as he stood next to her, taking in a sip of champagne.

"Just enjoying the moment."

"Even though you're trespassing? I highly doubt you were on any guest list."

"That...is true my dear sister, _but_ I am a very convincing person."

She let out a dry laugh. "Heh. _Con_-vincing."

"Oof." He put a fist to his heart, feigning a painful look on his face. "You have no idea how that hurts me."

His acts reminded her a bit of Izaya. Only less sarcasm as if he really cared.

"Hurt you enough to leave?"

"Not without a dance."

She reluctantly looked to her brother next to her seeing his extended hand, palm up to her. Waiting. That same smirk on his face that made her stomach churn and her head throb. She didn't want to give up, but she did want him out of his sight.

With a heavy sigh, she placed the glass in her own hand to the nearest leveled surface and placed her hand in his. Katsumi downed the rest of the contents in his glass before placing the empty crystal next to her still full one and took her out to the dance floor where a mid-tempo song was playing. They swayed to the music and she never made eye contact with him. Just being this close to him was repulsive, and painful, enough.

A sudden laugh emitted from her brother's chest.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Just thinking," he grinned. "Remember when we were younger and you would step onto my shoes for us to dance like this? Not so many years apart, yet you were so light." He twirled the model lightly and continued reminiscing. "You loved the twirls. How the dresses you were flowed."

"You sound creepy. Like a pervert with the hots for his sister. Or maybe a pedophile? Getting so happy about when I was so young. Not like I care."

"More like, 'Not that I remember'. Correct?"

She didn't reply and he leaned his mouth to her ear.

"I remember well, Mue-chan. It's a shame you don't remember, but maybe it's all for the best. No?"

She did what she could to not show the pain she was under from the horrible ache in her mind and said nothing.

"Maybe we should move to another topic. Huh?" Katsumi stood back up and looked to his younger sister with his emerald eyes filled with curiosity. "So, I hear my sister has a new fella in her life. Correct? How's everything with your dashing fellow?"

Shit.

She didn't want to think of him and this jackass brings him up. Mueki kept avoiding from looking directly at her so-called older brother and still said nothing.

"Awwwe," he pouted. "Relationship on the rocks? Need any advice."

"I don't need anything from you," she finally spoke.

"You sure?"

"Positive. But I have the feeling...," she continued, "that you want something from me. Don't say that it's an insult and just tell me directly. You want something, don't you? I've heard you hit rock bottom financially. Are you _that_ desperate that you need help from your little sister that you managed to avoid for eight years?"

He said nothing and for the first time, she looked up to her brother. Now he was the one to look away, all hints of a playful attitude vanished from his features. Her head tilted and she feigned a sad attitude, pouting and full sarcasm in her voice.

"Awwwe, did I hit a nerve?"

They swayed in silence until the song ended and Mueki released herself from her brother's frame. She glanced him over once and turned to walk away. The playful attitude came back then.

"I shall be meeting with you again, dear sister! Until then, _do svidaniya_!"

Mueki walked straight and kept walking till she reached the main entrance. She grabbed her coat and stormed out of there without getting anyone's attention or causing a scene.

As she left, the agent sighed, rearranging her glasses as she got a glimpse of her upset client speed her way across the room. She didn't see what had happened, but she wanted to know. She didn't know what to do, but she wanted to know. She didn't know what to say, but she wants to know. She wants to know what to do to help, but she knew the model would just push her away.

With another sigh, Kin stayed behind to mingle with designers and agency heads to make her client look good. She was more than just a client though.

What to do...

* * *

><p><em>Ta-da! Another chapter, yay~<br>My playlist has been very random when it comes to typing these out, so I hope the content isn't as inconsistent .  
>Anyway, some new things in my life. New friends, my horrid classes, a bike to get to said classes (no money for a vehicle yet), oh! and I'm an aunt for at least a month! My first nephew was born last month on the 19th and he is just too cute! I can't stop gushing over him. just wish he would return my love ;~; oh well. Have all his life to do so. hehe. And I have no real plans for Halloween.<em>

_Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this short chapter, more to come (obviously), and feel free to comment and share. Until next time, I leave you all with smiles and a good luck to those who are also going through school or rough patches._


	25. Chapter 25

_Okay, so here's a treat for you all. One more chapter for you to read this week, yaaaaaaaayyy~  
>So, I'm procrastinating on my Composition essay to try and get through this story. heheh (^^;) Hey, at least someone is benefiting. I just <strong>hate<strong> research essays, because there is no way to really make them original. I'll admit that I'm using characters that aren't mine here (disclaimer at the bottom of this message) but the story line and other characters are and that's how I like my stories.  
>I don't like including twenty sources that I'll only use one line from each - and most likely end up paraphrasing in my own way - into one paper that I can easily type out without them. But no, my teacher has to go all Ivy League at a Jr. College -.-"<br>Sorry for the vent, I just don't like the way my teacher wants things and how she's going at this.  
><em>

_Anyway, to the type of writing I actually enjoy, here's a bonus chapter for you guys this week. Enjoy~_

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>25.<strong>

Three weeks.

Three weeks, she's been back in Ikebukuro.

Three weeks, she's been locked inside her apartment.

Three weeks, she's done nothing but just eat, sleep, and stare out the window watching the city life pass right under her. She looked at the people who seemed so small, realizing how insignificant their lives were. Her's wasn't any better. They were all just one person on this planet trying to live their lives. Some of them thought it was worth it. But was hers?

Her windows didn't open, but she thought, _what if they did?_

What was her life worth to anyone these days?

Wasn't long until she saw a hair color that seemed very familiar walk across the street and into her building.

Oh no.

Oh, God, please no.

She was already sitting on top of the kitchen table that was pressed against the glass, hugging her knees. She was closer to the door now than if she would've sat on the floor against the same window-wall in her room. Why didn't she stay in her room?

She didn't want to deal with this now. Maybe she can just stay silent and pretend she wasn't there. Maybe she can sneak into her closet and hide. She didn't want to see this person, she didn't want to hear this person. Then her ignorance resurfaced and hit her hard. Nostalgia filled her mind once more and took over completely.

She wanted to see him. She wanted to hear him.

NO!

No, you don't. You don't need that bastard.

But he isn't a bastard.

He's a liar.

He's so kind.

Everything was fake.

But it seemed so real.

UGH!

She kept arguing with herself, her head pressed against her knees in annoyance and anger. How can this happen _now_? She was just a shall thinking about offing herself not even five seconds ago and _now_ she decides to freak out?

Her thoughts were confusing her and taking up too much time.

As if suddenly, on the other side of the door, a fist banged hard against the wood and her head shot up, her eyes widened, not sure what to do or what to think.

Why?

Why...?

Grrrr.

_Why_ dammit?!

Shizuo knocked on the door repeatedly, each pound harder than the next. He was upset cause of the idiots at work for the past, who knows how long. He was upset cause Shinra had been particularly annoying and wouldn't shut the hell up about his worry for him and blah, blah, blah. He was upset cause he was an idiot for doing what his boss told him too.

Damn it all.

He lost it and when he spoke, his tone of voice wasn't exactly the one he chose when he was making his way up here.

"Mueki! I know you're in there, open up! We need to talk!"

His voice was so harsh. The model curled up inside gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, hoping he didn't hear. She decided. She didn't want him to know she was there. Especially with his voice sounding like that.

Shizuo knocked on the door again and it started to crack.

"Come on! Open the damn door!"

He stopped knocking for a while and hunched over, his arms stretched and palms against the door frame. His head hung low as he tried to control his voice, but damn. He was too fucking pissed. At this point, he didn't care if she didn't want to talk to him. He just needed to see her.

Inside, Mueki slid off the table and tried not to make a sound as she tip-toed her way into the hall closet and opened and closed the door, hoping it wasn't too loud. In the closet, there was a good sized hamper basket she rarely used and took some of the hanging clothes. She put herself into the basket, curling into the fetal position again, and used the clothes to conceal herself from the top.

Once again, Shizuo knocked on the door. He tried to make his knocks lighter, but the door came crashing down instead, splintering as it broke from the impact of the floor.

Great. Now he owed her a door cause he was too pissed to control his fucking anger.

Way to go, Shizuo.

He growled lightly and tried taking a deep breath. Seemed to work somehow, then he realized why. He was inside her apartment now. Her scent was everywhere. Just the aroma alone was able to tame that part of him. It became even more definite on how he needed to see her.

"Mueki!" his voice was less harsh this time. "Where are you?!"

In the closet, hearing his voice closer after the sudden crash, the model kept her hands over her mouth and did what she could to not move. It felt like she was hiding from a serial killer.

"I wanna talk, please!"

She still didn't move.

He swept the obvious, open area with his dark eyes, seeing no trace of her. He walked a bit closer to the kitchen to see if she was hiding behind some shelves. Nope. He walked to the couch, thinking she might he hiding behind it. Nope. He walked to the back to her room. Again nothing.

When he passed the closet, Mueki's heart sped and calmed hearing his close footsteps.

_Please, don't find me._

Took a while for the model to realize that she was sobbing silently. She was hurt by this man and didn't want to go through it again, but at the same time, she wanted to just jump out and hug him. She didn't forgive him, but she wanted to love him one last time. If this was going to be the last chance she was ever gonna have.

She was an idiot.

Shizuo searched her room, under her bed, behind curtains, in her walk-in closet. Nothing. Walked back out to see the bathroom. He hesitated before opening the door. No one. He sighed looking at the door right across from it. He leaned his head against the door and a hand up against the smooth surface and the other on the knob.

He took in a deep breath and swung open the door as fast as he could.

In the hamper, Mueki tensed, closing her eyes tight. Shutting them so tight, she almost saw white inside her lids. She heard the sounds he made as he searched the closet. He kicked the hamper aside for a moment, but didn't bother looking under the clothes.

He sighed in defeat and she could hear as he walked to the doorway and leaned his back against it. She heard as he slumped down and heard the light thump of him hitting the floor.

"Mueki..." he said softly. "Where could you be? I need to tell you everything."

She stayed in the hamper for as long as he sat in her closet. Finally, he gave a heavy, defeated sigh and walked out. That was when she opened her eyes in the dark. She heard his receding footsteps and heard as he stepped over the broken wood pieces that were once her door and heard the change from the wood crunching to the smooth steps of him in the hallway outside.

A few more minutes she stayed there until she popped up from under the clothes and stepped out of the tall basket. The model walked lightly to the closet doorway feeling his warmth from when he was there under her bare feet. She looked to her open doorway seeing no one.

With a shaking sigh, the pale girl walked into her room and onto her bed. She grabbed a pillow and held it tightly. For the second time in her life, that she could recall, she cried. She cried harder than she could ever imagine. She cried past the feeling of her eyes popping out of her head. She cried because she felt hopeless and loveless. She heard him for herself and that was it. Hearing him...

"_I need to tell you everything..."_

The way he said it was like he was completely worn out. Like he lost.

Was he so upset?

A small corner of her mind whispered to her.

_No._

_It was an act. To use you again. No one truly loves you. No one truly cares for you. You're alone. You're nothing. Just another useless doll. Just another insignificant life. You can't even remember part of your life. What good are you?_

_What good are you?_

That echoed in her mind as she fell over onto her side. That phrase was so familiar. Why was it so familiar?

She drifted away, tired from the tears. The floodgates finally opened some.

Her brother.

She wanted to play with her brother.

She was very young and he thought that she would just get in the way, but her parents insisted since she wasn't the most social child. Finally her brother caved in.

"_FINE! SHE CAN PLAY!"_

"_Be nice,"_ her mother warned and kissed the baby on her rosy cheek

Mueki looked down at her clean white "dress" shoes and looked up to her big brother.

"_Katsu-kun?"_ she said softly, her tiny hands in front of her. _"Do you not like me?"_

Katsumi gave a devilish smile._ "Of course I do. Let's play hide-and-seek."_

"_How do you play that?"_

He pointed off to the beautiful shrubs behind him and looked to Mueki with a grin. "_You go hide over there in the rose bushes and wait for me to find you."_

Mueki mumbled something incoherently and Katsumi put his ear closer to her.

"_What was that?"_

"_...the thorns..."_

"_Oh those!" _he played off like it was nothing. _"Those won't really hurt you! If you think they do, then mom will die."_

Tiny Mueki shook her head, her bright purple eyes wide. _"I don't wanna. What if it hurts!"_

"_Do you love mommy?"_

The baby girl nodded.

"_Good. Then it shouldn't hurt. Now, go hide."_

The girl hesitated and did as she was told. She felt the pain as the thorns jabbed at her and poked though her skin. She did what she could to not feel the pain for fear of the lie her bother told to be true, but it soon became unbearable as she screamed from the pain and wailed like every other young child would do.

After a house maid came out to help the young girl, the parents came out in confusion. Katsumi just told them that they were playing with a ball when the Mueki became deranged and walked right into the rose bush.

They quickly took the bleeding baby inside to clean her off and put medicine on her open wounds to prevent scarring. Moments later, Mueki was left in her room, still crying softly, holding a porcelain doll to play with.

She looked up when she heard the scoff of her older brother in the door way and heard him as he walked away.

"_What good are you if you can't handle a few tiny thorns?"_

_What good are you?_

_What good are you?_

What good _am_ I?

* * *

><p><em>And there's one piece of a puzzle that you can make assumptions from. Just don't guess to much! I actually have been getting out of my slump and been typing like mad to continue the story and it's coming along better than imagined for me; weeeee~<br>Maybe it's cause I'm not willing to do my English assignment, heheh (^^) I know, I know, but it's just loosing my interest! Anyway, enough ranting on schoolwork._

_I should be uploading more frequently since I'm getting ahead in chapters once again, but I'm not sure how often, but much more than how I had spaced it out through the past year, so expect that, but not too much._

_Thank you everyone for the follows, favorites, and just coming back to read. It really means a lot to know of so many who are interested in this story of mine. Kamsahamnida, Arigato, Gracias, Thank You~ Hope you all read and enjoy this story to the end. Until the next update~_


	26. Chapter 26

_ohmaigawd! it's a new chapter!  
>I'll explain in the bottom notes why this is so, but for now, please enjoy the contents of my mind that are free from the chains known as writer's block.<br>I know this is kind of a short chapter, but I've already had a few of them, so what's another as long as the story goes on. Right?_

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>26.<strong>

Mueki woke up trying to think if what she dreamt was real or not. It was her own mind. She didn't have anyone else to confirm it with except her brother and she definitely didn't wanna see him again.

Everything was so clear though, as if it happened recently. Though, the version of her was a mere toddler, if anything. She couldn't really be able to recall something from such a age as young as that... Could she?

Could anyone?

With a sigh, Mueki sat up right away so she could wash her face from the dry tears she slept with. It wasn't until that she looked up walking though her hall that she remembered _someone_ came by and practically incinerated her door to get inside.

With another sigh, more annoyed this time, she went to the phone in her apartment and contacted the landlord so she could get it fixed right away. The sooner the better. Maybe they can replace it with a steel door this time. Or rather Kryptonite.

She gave a small scoffing laugh, at her silly little joke thinking if it really was Superman that did the damage. Though, with the door not even looking like a door anymore, it might as well of been. Maybe even Hercules before he learned to truly control his strength. Why stop there? Other inhuman possibilities were Hulk and Thor. And them maybe instead of the landlord, wood nymphs and iron fairies will pop by and magically fix her door while her hair is brushed by a fae with a comb made out of unicorn bone.

She rolled her eyes keeping her thoughts in the realm of "never-gonna-happen", not wanting to retain the actual event of what had happened. She just went into the hall closet to grab a broom and dustpan to clean up the scattered remains that was once a barrier from her apartment to the outside hall.

It ended up taking just about an hour or so before the landlord came to investigate the damage. She didn't want to explain what happened, but he just took it as some stalker trying to break in and not getting what he wanted.

Close enough. Kind of.

She had hoped for a sturdier door, but it was of the same make as before. They had ran out of the style for the number, so they had to put some "fancy" lettering for her apartment number. The landlord had asked if she wanted to move to a different room, but she convinced him saying that's what the "stalker" would think, so she should just stay put, and that was that.

Again, she was in her apartment more than she'd like until Kin got her more work to fill her schedule for the next month. Mueki had taken that as something good. Her optimism would soon be wasted.

She was shooting a CF – commercial film – for some mattress ad. A spoken line here, delicate sleeping shots there. She was actually so tired at that moment that she nearly crashed out during the fifth "sleeping" take for a different angle. They wrapped up the shot successfully and she proceeded to grab her things while politely saying her "thank you"s and "goodbye"s. It was when she reached down to her bag that she saw it. A gift bag similar to the ones she had received, what was it, over a two months ago?

She sat in the make-up chair that was still there and held the gift-bag in her hands. Another note in that vaguely familiar handwriting was scrawled out, just waiting for her eyes to graze over it. How she wished these random gifts would stop popping up. It was horrible enough just thinking about him without him actually provoking her horrible headaches.

_This makes another year without you._

_I'm so deeply sorry._

_I've made reservations for today, I hope you can join me._

_-Katsu-kun_

On the back of the note was an address to some kind of Italian restaurant and the time she was expected to show up was around eight in the evening.

She opened up the bag to see a black velvet jewelry case. Inside it containing an elegant necklace with jewels that graduated from her brother's eye color at the ends to her own in a teardrop shaped stone that stared right back at her. The necklace was accompanied with matching, simple earrings.

He certainly is persistent. Especially to visit her workplace and leave something like this unattended.

At the end of her day, she was dropped off at her complex, wanting to just go up and relax the day away, but there were more surprises waiting for her. At the door was a wrapped shoebox and a garment that was protected by a cover that had... Well, would you look at that, another note.

She sighed heavily, hanging her head back and taking the items inside. Curiosity got her her again.

She opened the shoebox first that showed black peep-toed wedges. They were gorgeous and...designer. These shoes weren't cheap. Not like the other gifts she had gotten were off the rack or on sale shelves either.

Next was the hidden clothing with the note on it.

_Mue-chan~ I thought this would suit our reconnection as siblings._

_I'll see you this evening._

_-Katsu-kun._

Hesitantly, she unzipped the cover to expose the garment inside. It was an elegant evening dress that was in two parts. The under-dress was of a strappy design at the back and solid in color that had matched the jewelry she had received earlier. Purple at the top to green from the bottom that flared a bit just passed her knees, with a black under-skirt sewed in. Another part sewed in was the outer part of the skirt that was of sheer, see-thorough fabric that would fall around her ankles, but was cut up the middle to give a cape-like effect around her legs. The second part was the shawl that would conceal her bare shoulders that mixed in the three colors of purple, green, and black.

Well, she could probably say a lot of things about her brother, but his taste in style wasn't really all that bad. She just didn't like seeing their colors entwined with one another like that.

In her mind, she kept contemplating whether she should see her only sibling or not. She really didn't want to, but why he would go through all this trouble? That question constantly kept nagging her mind as she stared at the items in front of her. Déjà-vu.

Beside her, her phone buzzed. She looked to see that familiar number that she hadn't answered in weeks. Normally, it would just be a call, but this time, he left a message.

Why would he leave one only just now?

Should she hear it?

Should she just delete it?

The model looked into her bag and retrieved the first note. The place and time.

She looked back to her phone and decided to take a listen. Her heart raced just thinking about hearing his voice after all this time, but she couldn't really just delete it. Could she?

No time for second thoughts now as she placed her phone to her ear to take a listen.

"_Mueki." _His voiced sounded so drained. Her eyes closed tight and her head hung down listening to that pathetic tone. _"I know I did wrong, but can you just meet with me at least once? I'll explain it all. I never wanted to hurt you that way. Not in any way. Just a moment. If you want to continue ignoring me after you know everything, then fine, I'll understand. Just hear my side. West Gate Park at eight. Okay? Please show up."_

She felt like crying again, but all her tears felt wasted.

Wait. Eight?

She looked back to her brother's "invite". That's when he wanted to see her at the restaurant.

Two guys she didn't wanna see, but her heart kept tugging her to Shizuo while her mind was curious over Katsumi. She can try and run, but they'll both just find a way to get at her.

Her heart or her mind.

Which should she listen to?

* * *

><p><em>DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN!<br>I know, I leave too many cliff-hangers, but if I didn't, then I wouldn't have chapters and this would all be one giant unfinished chapter that would take **forever** to get through.  
>Anyway, since my story is progressing well and I'm a couple chapters ahead, I'm trying this new thing where, when I finish typing and proofreading a new chapter (to me), I'll upload a new chapter (to you) on here. We'll see how long this lasts and hope for the best until this story, like all before it, comes to it's conclusion. Hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter, whenever it randomly pops up!<em>

_On another note, is anyone else practically obsessed with a group, artist, whatever, in K-Pop? I've been into it for a long while now, but wondering if anyone else is too. One song that's been on loop while I've been typing it out is _진심 (All My Heart)_ by _Super Junior_. I love this song and knowing the one of the guys in the group, Donghae, wrote it makes me all giddy!_

_The personal note, the update note, what else is there...?  
>Oh yeah! Thank you to everyone who comments, favorites and follows either me or this story! I've been working on it for a long time and it makes me more than happy knowing that there are those who are enjoying this as much as I'm writing it, so there you all there and look forward to my next update~!<em>


	27. Chapter 27

_Wooooo, new chapter!  
>Not sure what to share so I'm just gonna leave you all to read and enjoy (:<em>

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>27.<strong>

Seven o'clock.

Where was she going?

No, she had already decided after second-guessing herself so many time.

Her heart kept screaming and her mind kept nagging. They argued for the longest time. She wasn't used to that kind of emotion conflicting inside of her at once. Mainly since it had never happened before and she hated the way it felt. So much, that before she even got ready she practically flung her couch into her bedroom. Sure she moved it back, but it still happened.

And a pro and con list wasn't all that helpful as most make it seem since there were more cons in the list than in Alcatraz.

Instead, she ignored both and did something else. No, she didn't flip a coin, cause she would've considered both men as tails...or something that relates to it.

No, instead, she took a different approach and went with her gut.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she overlooked her ensemble not really sure if the style was really appropriate for where she was going, but it didn't really matter. She was dressed and wasn't going to change since that would only cause her to second-guess herself again. She grabbed a purse that seemed to match well with everything and made it downstairs already knowing where she was going, but it seemed her host had beaten her to it.

She really didn't want to see him so soon.

"_Sestra_," he spoke in Russian with that creepy grin on his voice. The man in green overlooked his sibling dressed in the outfit he had handpicked, with one exception. He looked up to her face with an expected smirk. "I knew you would have something to match this dress. You practically have everything nowadays, don't you?"

Mueki looked to her brother with an expressionless mask, no interest in his excitement.

He clapped his hands together. "Well then," he sighed lightly while turning partially to gesture towards the town car at the curb. "Shall we?"

The model just nodded lightly and walked past him into the car, fully aware about her decision. To her, it would be easier sitting though a headache rather than a heart ache.

Katsumi closed the door after her and walked around to get in through the other door. Before getting in, he looked up seeing a familiar blonde that was after him. He looked to Shizuo as the blonde happened to look back at him. More amused that Shizuo didn't know who, exactly, he was looking at. Katsumi gave him a ratty smirk, a wink, and continued to enter the vehicle without a care, ordering the driver to go on their their destination.

In the car, Mueki kept her eyes ahead, not looking at anything, so she didn't see the blonde that looked to the car questionably, trying to guess who was in the black vehicle with the tinted windows.

From there, it seemed that everything just randomly decided to speed up for the bodyguard.

It was Tom that ran up to his tall friend with eyes wide opened that he figured something big was up.

"Dude," Tom panted, "did you get the plates of that car?"

"Which car?" Shizuo was confused.

"The black car that just passed, man!"

"No, why?"

"The guy who stare you down," he tried to catch his breath again, "was the guy...boss-man wants you to look for! That was Mueki's brother!"

Shizuo's eyes widened as Tom did what he could to continue.

"Word has it...that he planned to meet...with her today at...some fancy restaurant. Awe, man. Can't catch...a breath!"

The man with dreads hunched over still trying to catch his breath, at least, until the blonde grabbed him by the collar and held him up.

"Where's he going?"

"Huh?"

"HER BROTHER! WHERE'S HE GOING?!"

"All right, all right! Don't gotta yell. Lemme make a few more calls, okay? There was no guarantee that she was going with him anyway."

Shizuo released his grip and recalled the look Katsumi had given him. He looked up to what he knew was Mueki's window and muttered, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

He went into the building, temporarily forgetting his friend, and ran up to her apartment noticing the new door. He was about to knock, when he came to the realization that she most likely wouldn't open the door. He could at least give her _that_ option after the damage he caused last time. But it was still the same outcome. The bodyguard wouldn't get an answer from her. Instead, he just leaned against the door hoping that she didn't go along with her brother.

He stayed here for a while longer hoping before giving off a burdened sigh and going outside for another smoke.

It seems she would apologize if she knew, but as ignorant as one could be about people in their lives, Mueki was concentrating on not giving eye contact to her brother during this drive.

Already, the distant siblings had shown up at the restaurant and made their way in.

It was silent, except for when they ordered their drinks and meal. It was when Katsumi had gotten a pricy wine for them to drink that the doll had finally spoke.

"I don't drink."

"Well, wouldn't you reconsider?" She looked at him with the same blank expression as he continued talking with a smile. "It _is_ a special occasion after all."

"What occasion?"

"Our reunion."

"Don't make it sound so disturbing."

He feigned a disappointed. "Am I so disturbing to you?"

She stared him down for a long while, his expression not lacking the entire time. "Very, much so."

Katsumi scoffed. "And you say you don't scare easily."

Her brows furrowed together.

"When did I say that?"

"When you were younger. _Tons_ of ghost stories being told and you barley ever flinched at _any_ of them. Though, there were parts of some that would get to you, but you would say that the rest of the story would make it less scary. Do you not remember?"

"It's nothing I can recall."

"I'm curios. From what age _do _you remember?"

She gave a light shrug, not caring while reaching for her glass of water and taking a sip. "Ten, maybe. I don't really know."

He smirked. "Interesting. Have any ideas why that's so?"

"I dunno. Maybe bumped by head on something and it never came back."

There was a hidden agenda as he looked at her. She model caught that glimpse of annoyance, like he knew. So many questions, but she didn't really want to ask him.

"So you don't remember anything from our time together as kids?"

She paused for a moment, looking to her hand still at her glass as she set it down. "I remember just one thing."

He raised a brow. "Oh, really? What would that be?"

The model stared at him with daggers in her eyes. "Hide-and-Seek."

The man in green kept a questionable look to his baby sister, wanting more info.

"You didn't want me to play with you, but when you were forced to, you had me hide in a rosebush and lied to our parents on what happened. Lied to me to try and keep be silent while thorns kept poking at me at all sides."

He seemed "genuinely" confused. "What did I say to you?"

"That if I cried from the pain of the thorns, mom would die."

He sucked in a deep breath. "Doesn't that seem just _a little _too harsh?"

"Says the guy who said it."

He shrugged holding up his wine glass. "Was a kid. Child-like actions can't be helped. C'est la vie!" and took a swig from his glass.

"Aren't you only supposed to know Russian?"

"What? I can't pick up a French phrase or two? You underestimate me, my dear little sister. The family's _princess_."

His tone at the word made it seem almost like acid that it brought one of those infamous pains to her head. She flinched a little at the pain, but did what she could to not let it show. She's heard him call her that, exactly like that before.

The family's princess?

They weren't royal, but she was taking the term too literal. Her emotionless mask cracked as she stared at him wondering why she couldn't get the tone out of her mind. Then the obvious came up.

"You still hate me, don't you? You're pathetic to hold a grudge this long. I don't even know what I did and yet you blame me. Making this to be a reunion when you really don't want that, do you? It really is for the money. I don't know what kind of trouble you're in but I sure as hell don't want to be a part of it. Just say what you wanna say so I can get out of here."

His smile faded as his arms crossed. "You insult me again. That's all you ever do it seems. We are blood, you know."

"I've met people that are complete strangers that have a better relationship than we do. It's not a blood bond, it's a personal one."

"Where's your personal bond then? Oh, yes, you threw him aside didn't you? Now, if you weren't with me now, where would you be, _sestra_? With Shizuo?"

She blinked away at the sound of his name.

"Oh, did that sting? Should I call him 'he-who-shall-not-be-named'? Would that work, giving him the nickname of a deviant fictional character? Though it's a bit much to say, even for me. But really. Where is he now? Waiting for you, maybe. Probably, finally, getting the hint you've bet sending him for the past couple months or so. And how are you for all of this? Heart-broken? Torn? Indifferent? No, you definitely still care or you wouldn't have reacted to his name at all. The bond you had with him, you tried severing it, even though he was probably the only one in your life that you could actually trust. All those allegations against him, you didn't really believe them, didn't you?"

She looked at him with a shocked expression, not being able to say anything. Her throat choked up so bad, she was impressed that she could still breathe.

"But of course you would believe them because you're just that naïve. You really should spend some time in the real world. Although, your _frère _can find stuff out too, you know. I have my own sources without going through that Orihara fellow. Though, that guy is a card, I have to say. Pretty crazy, but you gotta be to start your own game with actual people. I respect him for being able to have that much control from a distance." With a scoffing laugh, her brother grabbed his wine class to take a sip. "Didn't believe him at first but he got you all riled up. Guy is good."

She had enough. Mueki stood abruptly staring him down for a moment and stormed out of the restaurant, not returning a word. Katsumi wasn't too worried. He relaxed in his seat taking another sip of wine.

At the restaurant entrance, Mueki was planning on how to get back to her apartment to wash the creepy aura she received from being around her sibling for too long when someone sneaked up behind her, binding her arms behind her back. Another set of hands coming up to place a cloth to her face before she could even say anything. She struggled but was quickly incapable of standing, her thoughts fading to black as she fell over into the arms of the men that drugged her.

A laugh came from the doorway as the green man paid for the wine only as he walked out towards his unconscious sibling. He placed his hand under her chin to look at her head on, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"I didn't want to do this, but you're just so stubborn, my dear. Always have been." He sighed and tilted his head with a grin. "Maybe my plans will go through this time, huh? Should be time for me to get my way."

He looked down to pick up her purse and dug through finding her apartment keys.

"Don't mind if her borrow this, would you? Didn't think so."

He dug into her purse more. Her wallet with cards and cash. The bag was worth a lot by itself. There was her phone too. Maybe he would hold onto that for his own pleasure, grinning while placing the device in his pocket. Make-up; not much but it was used by the model, Vain. That would get a lot a lot of attention. He grinned seeing dollar signs and sighed contently.

"I would say sorry, but I'm not." He then gave a small kiss onto her forehead and gestured to the goons that held her up to take her away and proceeded to the town car he had originally arrived in.

* * *

><p><em>And there's chapter 27! yay! Although, I'm sure it didn't go how some of you thought it would go...Gotta love plot twists. Yeah, I know her brother's a creep. I'm questioned my sanity even more after creating him, but whatever gets the story going on, I guess.<br>So yeah, more chapters coming, working on it, obsessing over f(x)'s Mr. Boogie this week, even though I've had the song for a long time, but yeah. ummmmm and yeah. Thank you all for reading and following~  
>Until next upload (:<em>


	28. Chapter 28

_New chapter, weeee~!  
>Gonna upload another chapter as soon as I proof-read it and then I'll leave it at that until, well, you should know the drill by now heheh (^^)<br>Happy readings!_

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>28.<strong>

Shizuo was worried. No, angry. No wait...worried. Okay, paranoid and anxious. Yeah, that should cover it. No. He was pissed. Well, whatever he was he was his mind was a fucking mess and you could easily tell since he wasn't always in his own head this much. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, the shadow beside him knew that something was up.

Fidgeting along the side of the bridge where Celty would usually find him during his days filled with bothersome thoughts, the dullahan did what she could to get some answers out of him. Or at least to help organize his thoughts more since, to her, he seemed to be muttering a bunch of random things at a time, but he wasn't as vocal to her as he was to himself – which worried her quite a bit. Either way, he was mostly in his own head not taking notice to his friend next to him as he tried to piece things together himself.

Wasn't such a good idea on his parts.

Pausing for a moment, Shizuo looked up to the billboard that used to have her face on it, but now was replaced by some cell phone add with some other girl he could care less about.

Why did it have to change _now_?

That seemed to bug him more that it normally should since he probably should've just stayed over at her place. Even if she didn't want to see him, at least knowing she was there would've helped calmed his nerves some. He could've just stayed outside in the hall, it was no big deal, but he just had to listen to Tom and travel around for a vehicle that may as well of never existed.

Part of him wanted to find that damned car, but still. Should've stuck with his gut feeling.

Dammit.

Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit.

He could go on forever, but it was wasting enough of his time.

Shit.

He did what was the least productive thing and tried calling her again. Went straight to voicemail. God-.

He let out a heavy breath, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

Something had to be up, because before, she would just let it ring. Her phone was never off. Even when things were normal, her phone was always on just in case she was called in for a last minute job. Surely she wouldn't risk her career for the simple and bothering task of ignoring him.

The blonde finally looked to his friend with determination in his eyes. "I need a ride."

With only the obvious question of "where?", Celty conjured up a helmet for Shizuo with her shadow and let the bodyguard hop on.

Everything seemed so automatic as he kept notice of Celty's speed. As she swerved through the traffic. As she parked in front of the tall building. As he jumped off and headed straight to the elevator. As he pressed the button on which floor to go to. As he walked out of the elevator down the hall. As he went right up to the door to kn-

_Why was the door busted open?_

It wasn't like when he cracked it open cause there was a door there now, but the door framed was pretty messed up. He took off his sunglasses to get a better impact of seeing everything in it's original coloring and tore his eyes away from the doorway to look inside. Her place was completely trashed.

All of her furniture was either busted up or ripped apart to be thrown aside. The contents from her shelves and closets were tossed around. Everything was just a complete mess. He didn't bother taking his shoes off at the door because of the broken glass that was sprawled across the floor.

He looked for any hint of a struggle, that she was taken away from here, but no sign showed up. Instead, this place was violently searched, though nothing of any real value seemed to be missing.

In fact, nothing seemed to be missing at all. Not even the flat-screen was taken, it was just tossed to the floor. He'll admit it; a teeny part of him died knowing that dream TV of his was most likely cracked and broken beyond repair because of that fall.

He stopped at her room, the drapes and bedding were ripped and her mattress torn apart.

What in the _hell_ happened here?

With no other plan in mind, he tried calling her number again, and this time it rang. Someone picked up right at the second ring.

"Hello?" A male voice he wasn't familiar with.

"Who's this? Where's Mueki?"

"Oh, you're wanting to talk to Mueki? She's, well," a chuckle came from this smooth voice, "she's actually resting for a bit right now. Has been for a _long_ while, actually. You'd think she was in a coma – such a precious sleeper though. Wanna hear?"

The sound of light breathing was heard through the other end and the phone shuffled back to the original speaker.

"May I ask who is calling? I can pass on the message if you wish."

"There's no name for this number?"

"Nope, just a heart. Weird, since the others either have part of a name or occupation, but your number just has a symbol. A little heart. So can I have your name if you please to do so. That way I can pass on your message."

That stopped Shizuo for a while and took in a breath. "The name's Shizuo Heiwajima."

Excitement was clearly present in this guy's tone. "Oh! You're the one who broke my baby sister's heart! Okay. Nice to put a voice to the name. Though, I can put it to the face and I must say, it matches _extremely_ well. It's nice to finally be able to chat with you Shizuo. Maybe I should change the heart to a broken one instead, no?"

"Your sister?" The blonde quickly pieced that fact together. "Katsumi."

"Oh, so you _do_ know my name. I'm so honored."

Shizuo's voice was more stern now. "Where is she?"

Surprised. "I just told you. She's sleeping here. You don't need to worry. She's just fine and won't be going anywhere for a long while. You broke her heart, I may have found a place to fix that."

Conveniently, light moaning was heard in the background. Was that her? No, it couldn't be. She sounded so weak.

The blonde had a growl that emitted from his chest. "What have you done to her?"

"Oh, so _now_ you care?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I should go and tend to my little sister. We have a lot to talk about, including the possibility of her life in this town being over. Take care now, blondie."

Dial tone.

Shizuo stood there with heavy breathing that eventually escalated to a loud yell. He stormed out of the building and calling Tom right away asking for any chance of finding where the fuck Katsumi was. He needed to be found and right now. Tom knew that Shizuo wasn't in the mood for any jokes and promised to do some digging but won't guarantee anything and hung up instantly.

He snapped his phone shut so hard, the outer screen cracked. He would've been surprised at the restraint he had to keep it still intact, but he didn't want to be so surprised at an "accomplishment" at the moment. Tom better find something and soon. Anything that could get them a step closer to her.

Katsumi sighed, his face loosing all trace of any optimistic emotion he emitted earlier as he looked to his waking sibling. His _dear_ sister that he _should _have some emotion towards. And that he did. They just weren't as loving as you'd think.

He spat, figuratively, at the memories he had of growing up with her. All the attention she was able to enjoy from dear ol' mommy and daddy. But they never thought that she would forget them all. And he never thought that her amnesia was the worst outcome of what he left her.

Oh, well. He didn't really care. He could always finish what he had started with the opportunity he had now since it seemed that "fate" decided to give him a second chance at it. He actually hated all the complications this situation had to go through, he just wanted the money and that's the only reason why he wanted the useless doll that was now taking a deep breath through her nose.

Mueki's head turned to the side as the realization of what happened last night came to mind. Oh that's right. Someone had taken her. Basically kidnapped her.

Great. This was just great.

That was _exactly_ what she needed. Some lowlife punk to keep her held up from her everyday life. She took in another deep breath though her nose, since she felt the tape that covered her mouth, and opened her eyes. It had taken a while for her eyes to adjust to the bright setting. Why was there so much light? Ah. The windows that lined up one after another surrounding the entire perimeter of this factory-like room was most likely an answer.

This place though...wasn't a factory. It was more like...an open lab? And a clean one at that.

She squeezed her eyes shut as an alternative to rubbing her eyes since it seemed the was restrained from doing that herself and opened her eyes back up the something the probably should've expected. Her brother staring back at her.

Damn it all to the bottom of the utmost fiery pits of Hell.

Right away, she knew that this wasn't gonna end well for her as her head started pounding hard once again.

The sound of a door closing distracted the siblings from their small stare down as a built thug with a tribal tattoo on his neck walked up to his brother murmuring something. Katsumi gave an annoyed sigh, his voice not so quiet.

"What _dumbasses_ do you have working for you? I gave you guys the key to the place."

The thug shook his head replying in his booming voice. "We'll take care of it. I'm sure they left no trace of them ever being there."

"They better not have. If they do get caught for this, it's your ass on the line. Literally."

The thug gave a gulp and walked back out while the green man turned back to the model in ropey restraints.

"Sorry about that. It seems there were some idiots who forgot that I let them borrow your apartment keys and made it look like they broke into your apartment. I actually wanted that to go more smoothly, but I guess you can't choose your workers in this industry."

The girl just continued to stare her brother down.

"Oh! I'm sorry again. Here, let me get that."

He leaned forward to rip the tape off of Mueki's lips which caused her to groan a little at the sticky residue practically ripping part of her skin off. She didn't taste blood which made her think that it didn't, but still...

_Ow._

"Isn't that better?" he grinned creepily.

Even with her lips free from the tape, she still didn't talk.

"So stubborn. Always have been in a sense. Glad to know that hasn't changed for the worse."

Still no response from her. To break the silence once more, Katsumi stood, opening his arms in a grand gesture to welcome her eyes to look around the room.

"Do you remember this place? You were here a lot. Granted, you weren't tied down most of the time, but it should bring back classic memories for you."

She finally spoke. "Of what?"

"Our parents. How they cared for you. How they made you their pride and joy. How they cherished the baby of the family rather than their first born."

She was confused and her brother scoffed at her. "You really don't remember. Well, then."

He stood to reach for a needle and uncapped it while looking at the pink-looking, clear liquid inside. Maybe you need another reminder before I ask you for anything. Might as well give you another gift. Huh?"

The model tensed as her brother walked up to her and stuck the needle through her pale skin and penetrated the easily seen vein to get whatever drug he had into her. She blinked wildly as her vision was quickly impaired and was knocked out once again.

"Sweet dreams, baby sister."

* * *

><p><em>Sooooo...what the hell did he inject her with? How long will Shizuo take to find her? Why the <em>hell_ is Katsumi so freaking creepy?  
>All the answers to these questions will come up soon enough...except for maybe that first question. I just wanted it to seem weird and have some effects on her. Yeah...<br>ANYWAY! New chapter coming up by today, just gotta proof-read it is all (:  
>Be patient and enjoy!<em>


	29. Chapter 29

_Sorry, had to leave my house unexpectedly. As I promised, here's the other chapter I'm uploading. Maybe this'll answer some questions you may have or may not of had hehe._

_Happy readings~ oh, and I'm sorry for all the typos and mistakes that pop up. didn't have much time to really proof-read it._

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>29.<strong>

It all seemed unreal. This dream. It wasn't real, but it was.

The model found that her head wasn't hurting as much and her vision was fine, but she wasn't herself because she wasn't really there. Or was she? Her dreams were never like this. The ones she could remember always had always been surrounded by so much darkness. There normally was always something so off-putting about her dreams but it all seemed so normal.

It wasn't until she looked around that she noticed the big house that was in her last vivid memory of her and her brother. Those same rosebushes growing out along the side of the house that had seemed to scar her memory now.

She saw her mother, as young as she remembered her to be, so pretty and her father, still managing to look handsome with those thick rimmed glasses. They were quite a pair. It's no wonder Mueki and Katsumi came out looking as they did. They left for work, but where did they work?

Inside the house was a roaming little girl holding her porcelain doll by the arm. She started walking around and walked into an opened door. She baby looked to see writing of words she couldn't say yet, but she heard them before.

One of the official-looking stationary papers she could see had fallen to the floor. The top had a logo that had read... Yagiri Pharmaceuticals.

Why would there be papers from there?

Coming in back into the room was the little girl's father. He walked in grabbing one of the papers that had the company title on it and more. He looked back down seeing his little girl there and smiled at him seeing a child so precious. He kissed the top of her head and looked into her unusual light eyes. Not purple, just light. More of a colored grey color if anything.

"_Daddy will be back for dinner so stay well till then, okay?_"

The little girl just nodded and received another kiss, on the cheek this time, before he left once again. She sighed walking around the empty house not knowing what to do. There was something off about this day. Little coughs she had since the evening before has escalated as the hours continued to pass on by. When her big brother finally came home from school, she wasn't feeling any better.

The green-eyed boy called for his younger sister, at that time truly caring about her and had a present for her. A little tiara he got just for her. He looked around the house only to see her passed out, sprawled across the floor in the family room. He looked at her, smiling, thinking that she just decided to take another one of her random naps again. Well, that's what he thought until he got closer. He noticed that her breathing was weird. Really weird. And her color wasn't looking normal either.

It was then, staring at this sick baby girl, that something was wrong.

"_Mue-chan?_"

The baby tried to react normally but instead coughed horribly, scaring her big brother.

"_Mueki!_"

He dialed their mother at work and called for her and his father to hurry. The little girl they all cared for was ill. They took her to the hospital where they took care for her and got medicine for her. She would be better within days, but that was just the beginning.

More months and years passed and the girl was constantly ill. The parents were tired of worrying and their son was just tired. The girl was constantly in their mind because of her health, but what about him? What about his accomplishments? They didn't pay much attention. What did he get? Fancy dinners and some sort of toy. He didn't get much appraisal though. All of that went to their precious little princess.

The boy scoffed and spat at that.

She was just a weakling that would never be able to care of herself. Who cares about a cough? It's a cough. Take some medicine and that's that.

Soon enough, the parents would take her to work with them. She mother was a surgeon and the father was a corporate head. Where? Where else? Yagiri Pharmaceuticals.

They called for a special project as a way to help their child's immune system. To strengthen them to the point where she wouldn't be ill at all, or at least not as much as she was now. They wanted her to be healthy as a horse and more, but why just stop at the petty things? Maybe she could be immune with it all. Her blood type was more than excellent to work with.

The outcome of these caring parents' thoughts went to something that they never thought of at first until they got to their work-place.

Experimentation.

This little girl that they loved was now a lab rat they want to use to better the human body. Or rather, their own. Days and days without end. Mueki was now home-schooled so her parents could take her to the company whenever they pleased. They only took her to one room. The room where her mother always worked in. A factory-like building with the interior as clean and clean could be. A lab specifically for testing.

The little girl always felt nervous and scared to the core whenever she had to come to this room, but would always put on a smile and try to calm herself since it was her mother that was doing this and her father was always close by, watching with a smile to his daughter.

Days without end she kept going back to that room and days without end she was the one with all the "attention". Back at their home was a young boy out of the loop wondering, why? Why was _she_ the one to go everywhere with mom and dad? Why was _she_ always the center of attention? How come mom and dad always asked _her_ how her day was? How _she_ was feeling? What about _him_?

Little did he know that his sister wasn't exactly sure if she liked the attention that she was getting. All the needles. All the weird fluids that would go in as her blood would come out. All the times she was poked and prodded. All the times she felt like crying out loud for them to stop, but would keep it all in because her parents that would ensure her, "It'll be all over soon."

When was soon? And why isn't it coming sooner than it should?

Alone at night, the girl clutched to her doll letting all the silent tears out from all the times she wanted to cry earlier that day. It was a dreaded cycle that she didn't want to be in, but felt like she had to for her mommy and daddy.

There didn't seem to be much of a change for quite a few years, until a harsh winter came by and not a single cough was heard by the young girl who was now of, at least, nine-years-old and will be turning ten. Her hair long and her eyes much darker now, but she was still as pale as could be. Most people would think of her as ill at first glace. Well, physically she was getting better. She was scarred mentally. Still, she never said many words because they were her parents and did it out of love.

Well. That's why they did it. Right? She wasn't just another random person. They really care for her and did this for this goal. For her not to be sick anymore. Right? _Right_?

She eagerly went to her parents in the middle of this harsh winter to tell them. Her parents were happy, but something was very unsure about their happiness. Were they happy that she was healthy through this one winter or that they were the one to create her health?

Her mother called her over to go to the lab for more testing, but this being close to the holidays, her father suggested that they take some time off to rest everyone's mind before they continue with this any further.

Wait...what?

He had said, "continue with this".

Continue with _this_. She was a _this_?

She put on a fake smile for her parents and started walking out until she saw her brother about to head outside into the snow. He was fourteen now. How long had it actually been since she spent some time with him? Sure he lured her into a bush and broke her favorite doll earlier in the years, but he was still her brother and he wasn't around the family as much these days.

One thing the girl knew about herself at this moment was that she wanted her brother around, and since she wasn't going back to Yagiri for a while, she may as well try to be around him.

"_Katsu-kun!_"

He turned back, unwillingly to the girl while she ran up to him with a genuine smile to him.

"_Look, I'm still healthy!_"

He smiled to her, not a real one, but he didn't want the young girl to know how much he despised the family's _princess_.

"_That's good to hear._"

"_We're not going to the building today_," she informed him and that caught his interest, "_so, I was wondering...can I play in the snow with you? Please frére?_"

He conjured up something quickly in his head as he looked to the girl with dark eyes and smiled a dark smile himself.

"_Sure. Let's go on and play. Wanna go out to the backwoods?_"

"_Backwoods?_"

He pointed to the snow-covered trees behind the house that were nothing but bark and twigs. She looked to them and noticed that the farther the random row of trees expanded, the darker it was. She wasn't sure if she should, but she didn't want to be stuck inside the house again and definitely wanted to spend more time with her brother. She put aside all doubts and nodded to him.

He took her hand and practically rushed her though the woods and she was right. It kept getting darker and darker the deeper they went in. And another thing the girl had started to notice was that the darker it the woods had become around them, the more Katsumi had loosened her grip on her until he stopped showing her the way and let her follow him herself. Soon enough, she lost him through the trees and stopped going any farther since she could barley see four feet in front of her.

"_Katsu-kun?_"

No reply.

"_Katsu-kun! Where are you?_"

Again, no reply. The girl spun around to try and catch a glimpse of her brother, but he was nowhere to be found and with all the turning, she lost sight of any landmarks and didn't know which way she could go to find her way back home. Her heart thudded – more like pounded – in her chest

She turned around once more while calling her brother's name, but it was an attempt cut short as something came across and smacker her hard across her face. So hard that she was nearly thrown back a couple feet from the impact.

It was a branch. A branch swung around and hit her dead on. Through the dim lighting, the girl saw that it was her own blood that covered the snow beside her.

"_You think you're so special. Well, you're not._"

Another smash, this time into her rib. There was no sound or actual pain that felt like a bone broke, but it might as well have for all the pain she was now under.

"_You're just another weakling that this family doesn't need._"

Branch to her head once more.

"_A nuisance._"

She kept getting pounded on more and more without rest. Skin broke, bones broke, and blood pooled.

"_Why are you so special? What good are you?_"

And with that, she heard the snapping of twigs that eventually faded and she was left in the snow with her blood and her tears and thoughts.

What good was she? She wasn't a real human anymore, it seemed. With so much testing and work done on her. She was, in a way, tainted. She wasn't even sure if the blood that was soaking her clothes would even match her parents'.

So here she was, in the snow, bleeding and crying till her last breath. Wonder how long it'll take since the pain was already bearable being numb from the cold and snow for who knows how long.

It was cold.

It was really cold.

It was freezing cold.

It..._was_ cold.

Why wasn't she cold anymore?

Wait...why was she supposed to be cold?

Opening her eyes, the girl looked up to a plain white ceiling in a plain white room. Multiple blankets covering all but her head and one arm that was dripping IV into her circulatory system. The girl was very confused and wanted answers. She tried sitting up until a nurse laid her back down, saying she needed more rest.

Not even an hour later, a couple came in questioning about her health, but she didn't know who they were. Why did they care for her? Who the heck were these people?

Oh. These are my parents? Then, why don't I remember them? Should I have remembered them?

She overheard the conversation they had that carried out through the hall after they said they'd be right back with something for her to eat.

Chemical reaction to cold? Mutation in her system? What changes? Is she different somehow? And from what?

The girl put the questions aside to learn her name and her age. It was now just past her tenth birthday and she had been sleeping for so many days. Her eye color had changed from dark to a bright purple. Not only that, but she should've had some trace of all illnesses she suffered up until now, yet there was nothing at all. There was no breakage or scarring in her system or even on her skin. It was as if she was born again and into the image and size she is now.

With so many new questions from her parents, she was discharged the next day and her parents, of course, wanted to take her to Yagiri to get answers, but she refused. They asked why and her reply was simple. They didn't tell her what they would be doing. They tried convincing her to go, but she refused. Because it was their daughter who was miraculously healthy as healthy can be and there seems to be absolutely nothing wrong, they let it go for now. But at the first sign of illness, they would force her in.

After a few months, the girl found herself reading in her backyard. She noticed that her parents were making some renovations around the house and it was causing too much noise her her. She sighed wanting to get away from the sight. As she was passing the pool that was under construction, a worker came by running, nearly knocking her into the pit. She caught herself before she could fall in, but she was scared senseless of falling into the dark pit. It was only twelve feet so it wouldn't have killed her, but still the same outcome. As the worker realized what had happened, he turned to see if the young girl needed help and to apologize, but he was only met with a face filled with cement mixer. Those that were around would notice that a bag that size would've been to heavy for a ten-year-old her size to even lift, nonetheless just pick up and toss like a hacky sack.

After tossing that to the worker, the girl felt a horrible pain shooting up her arm. She flinched and ran inside before her parents could see. She ran to her room and just in time as she passed out from the pain, but when she woke up, she was completely fine. No pain at all.

What the hell was that?

There were more incidents like that, but the girl made sure to not let her parents know. She wasn't gonna want to go to wherever her parents wanted to take her and let them do whatever.

She rarely saw who her parents said was her brother, and after a few more years, he wasn't even around at all. It was after that and the following years that her family wasn't even a family anymore and everyone went on into their own activities into their own lives.

Opening her eyes to the now familiar scenery, the model let out a tear into the light sun that was entering the building. How long had she been out?

Doesn't matter.

She began to think about her brother once more and came to a realization.

Her head wasn't hurting anymore.

* * *

><p><em>So did that answer anything for you guys?<br>Now we - or rather you all - know. Know what happened to Mueki's past and that I am somewhat twisted in the head (especially since I left some things out . )  
>Now, hope you all enjoyed the story thus far, I shall type and upload as well as my schedule allows me to! But for now, gonna watch Twilight: BD2 with some friends. Until next time~ (^^)<em>


	30. Chapter 30

_Aish! Sorry this is so late! I planned on finishing this during the end of last year, but the mania that are the holidays kept me busy -.-"  
>I didn't even do anything for New Years. Just me, a cup of hot cocoa, grapes, and SMTOWN: I AM documentary. I ordered myself my Christmas present but it hasn't show up yet ;~;<br>Oh well, enough moping. Here's Chapter 30 for you. YAY~!_

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>30.<strong>

She wasn't sure how long she was awake for exactly, but she was. She wasn't sure why the room seemed so dark when the sunlight was pouring in, filling every crevice of the room, but it was. She didn't know why she had no real emotion running though her after her sudden realization of her past, but she didn't. She didn't feel surprised or upset, nor was she happy to finally know everything that was causing her constant migraines at the most random thing.

She wasn't glad of the relief of her hidden past not giving her pain because there still another one that wouldn't go away and she wasn't anticipating his arrival.

The model laid there, an emotionless doll, just like she had originally been once before. Right when her brother decided to come back into the lab, she felt nothing. It was like she reverted back to how she was before all of this even started. No, she had reverted back to that and she knew why.

Such a nuisance.

She could barley move at all from the restraints she was under. It was weird how pinned down and constricted she felt. Normally she would be able to just break free with her chemically induced freakish strength, especially with how pissed off she was at the moment – though who would tell with the lack of emotion on her face – but she knew the reason to why she couldn't.

Her brother walked around with a smug smile on his face and it soon became obvious why.

He had drugged her. Drugged with who knows what and is surrounded by what might as well be unknown toxins. Normally, when Mueki was always told that she needed to relax more, she didn't think this is what they meant. Especially if it lead to the infamous never ending nap.

She knew that she wasn't really going to get out of this place whether her brother said so or not. She had a recall that he was never really all that good with promises, so why should she get false hope if he said that he would let her walk out of here? Plus with so much crap in her system, she'd be surprised if she could even sit up by herself, nonetheless walk out all this as if nothing happened.

The man in green smiled to his younger sibling while taking a seat, his emerald eyes just staring down at her in greed. Her violet eyes looking back at him with all of her unknown pride staring him down.

"Do you remember everything, now?"

She continued to glare back at him, despite her continuously drowsy state. Emotionless and worn out, she still wanted to prove to herself till the end. She's not a weakling and she's not as useless as he continuously proclaimed her to be. Not anymore.

"Good." He grinned as wide as the Cheshire cat. "Now you see why I did what I did. I just tried to put you out of your misery. Didn't wanna see my sister suffer anymore. And if you just tell me what I need to know, you won't have to suffer any more than you already have."

"No, you didn't." Her voice matched her expression.

He blinked at her. "What?"

"You're just pathetic." Still as emotionless as ever. And very pissed off. Too bad she was too tired to actually do anything. Damn it all with these goddamn drugs.

His smile became tense. "What was that?"

"You're pathetic." She slowed her tone down, giving the illusion of her thinking him as ignorant. Especially since she didn't like repeating herself, but it seemed like she had to. "You just wanted mommy and daddy's attention. Get them to look away from a little girl who was so sick she could've easily died in her early adolescent years if they didn't act on that fact. They wanted to keep a little girl alive but eventually got greedy with the success. You're like that in that sense, being greedy. What? Did you want to be an experiment too? Cut up and injected with who-knows-what for whatever reason. You know you can just volunteer to be a lab rat nowadays, and since you're of legal age you don't need their approval. And as another little bonus, you get paid for it these days, no hidden fees or contract. Congrats. You've made your money back."

His smile disappeared. "What's pathetic is you. Going on with your life as a coward. Worthless and incapable of doing anything for yourself."

Dear lord, he was like a broken record. Can she please just have the strength to punch him at least? That was a no, so she had to use something at her disposal. Her words.

"How about you?" She snapped back at him, but her tone was still as empty as could be, which somehow seemed to make her words even more haunting to him as they entered the deep crevices of his mind. "You created serious debt for yourself and now you came crawling to your baby sister after realizing dearest mommy and good ol' daddy were dead. Not like you were close to them anyway. Not like you were any closer to me. And here you came all this way trying to be so nice even though you came with an attempt to off me once and for all since your plan to have me freeze to death didn't work so well. Right? What are you gonna do, huh? Gonna do it like they do criminals in prison? Lethal injection or electric chair? You're such a coward, you probably might not even do it yourself, you're such a pitiful waste of life."

"Where's your money?" He finally stopped playing around. Just wanted what he needed and get the hell out of this city. Nothing for him here in this city except the one thing.

She gave him no answer.

"Just tell me where your money is and all will be well for us all." His words would normally sound so sweet, but his tone of voice wasn't so much.

She turned her head away from him. If only she wasn't so weak right now. If only she had enough energy right now, she could just rip through these goddamn restraints and knock his freaking skull in. But she could barley turn her head. Shoot, she could barley keep herself awake with his droning voice going on and on.

The man in green looked to the model knowing she was already at her limit, but he didn't care at all anymore. She was as useless as he had always said.

"I would say I'm sorry." She heard him snapping his fingers and walk away. Within a matter of moments she heard multiple steps coming for her. The model closed her eyes waiting for the worst to happen.

•

Eyelids fluttered open, not from a full rest, but because he couldn't rest. Even in the place where he would normally feel the most relaxed these days. That remedy was sent down the toilet.

It had been a few days since Shizuo stopped back at her torn apart apartment. He had Tom constantly calling as many sources as he could.

Why were her and her brother always so fucking hard to find?

He slumped sitting up in the familiar park bench at West Gate while Tom sighed looking at his friend. He had never seen Shizuo looking so...defeated? Was that the right word? Naw, he just seemed tired. He hadn't been sleeping much, but when did he ever actually sleep? Well, whatever the right word was, it was weird seeing him this way. He'd rather seeing him in kill mode. At least then he would look better after tossing something at someone.

Neither of them said a word for the longest time until Shizuo's pocket buzzed. He took out his cell to look at the screen. A message from Celty.

_'Are you okay? Anything new?'_

The blonde sighed.

_'I haven't heard anything.'_

Took a long while until he got a reply from his shadowed friend.

_'I'll try to find something.'_

He took in a breath as he looked down to his phone.

_'You gonna go to him?'_

The shadow's helmet tilted slightly to the side as she wondered how he knew what she was thinking.

_'Yeah, I was thinking about that...'_

There was a long pause and she didn't know if he was ever going to reply. Celty was just about to put her phone away until it chimed.

_'Pick me up.'_

The rider didn't it question it much, not yet, as she concealed her phone in her sleeve and looked back up into traffic. Her bike neighed as she sped her way to find her friend as his usual place at the park.

Tom looked up seeing her and to Shizuo who was already sitting up and spit out the half burnt cigarette in his mouth onto the ground. The blonde stepped on it making sure it was out and walked straight up to the transporter. She quickly conjured up a helmet for him as he got on her horse and they were off. Off to a building she'd never thought Shizuo would go into, the he probably already did once. She wasn't to sure about the details that day.

Celty lightly shook her head at that thought and raced through as she easily found her way through the city, as always.

As they stopped outside, she stopped Shizuo from walking directly in and reached for some cash she had strapped on her.

"_You're gonna need it. It's more than what he would usually charge cause it's you. I'll be right behind you just so you guys don't tear apart the building. It's too public here._"

He took the money as he tossed it to her and nodded at her advice.

As much as he would love to pick a fight to finish him once and for all, it seemed that his worst enemy might be the only one who can help him at the moment. He can't promise that he wouldn't hurt the bastard though. If he doesn't promise to cooperate, then who gives a crap about the public? The bastard should get what he deserves.

It was weird, following Celty the way up, how easy it was for her to enter his office. The blonde let his friend go in before him as he heard the rat greet her.

Izaya smiled that grin of his seeing the shadow in front of him once more.

"Ah, Celty. It's nice to see you here again. Have something for me?"

On cue, Shizuo entered the room, sunglasses still on and hands in his pocket as he made his way in front of Izaya's desk and stood there, a mere three feet in between the two.

The man in black turned his attention to the bodyguard in front of him, hands ready to reach a blade at any given moment.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Shizu-chan. And what, pray-tell, gives me the honor of your presence?"

"Don't be a smartass," the blonde threatened.

"Didn't mean to offend." Shizuo didn't buy that. "If you're here to kill me, my schedule is pretty busy. We'd need to reschedule."

Just as Izaya was about to stand, Shizuo tossed the money Celty gave him earlier onto the desk. Hands at the edge, Izaya looked at the wad in front of him and freed a hand from the desk surface to reach for the money and counted it as he straightened up, then eyed the blonde.

"I'll kill you if you don't do the work for a paying customer. You may be spineless, but ignoring your duties. Well, that would just piss me off more."

Izaya tilted his head to the side as he looked Shizuo down.

"You really don't know me all that well, do you, Shizu-chan?"

They had a stare off. Shizuo may be on his turf, but there were plenty of blunt object he could use to his advantage. Who would win if they were to brawl it out right now?

Celty asked this to herself as she stayed as a mediator between the two and couldn't come up with a clear answer. Just hoped that she would be out of there soon. She always hated Izaya's office. As comfy as it looked, it held a creepy vibe to her.

Izaya sighed as he plopped himself back into his seat and faced the large, flat-screened monitor on his desk, hands held lightly over the keyboard.

"Who am I to ignore a customer?"

As much as he would love to add damage, they were in his office. I was a pain for him if he had to relocate because a certain someone trashed his haven beyond repair. Plus, he wanted to know what Shizuo would do and how he would handle it. The more this went on, the more this became interesting to the informant, even if he had a small role to play.

This was fun.

•

A smile crept up on Katsumi's face as he overlooked his sister and her odd breathing. She was banged up, cut up, and bruised up. The dress she still wore that her brother had gotten her a few days ago was ripped up. She was even weaker than before and even surprised herself that she was managed to still say conscious.

"You're making this all too hard on yourself. Why don't you just hand me what I need already?"

She muttered something, but no one, not even herself could hear it.

"What was that?"

Her words were barley even a whisper. "I don't know."

He faked being sweet with his words. "What do you _mean_ you don't know?"

"I don't handle my own finances. You can kill me off...but I still won't know where all my money goes. I don't even know what bank I, apparently, use."

A frown came across his face again as he looked to his sibling. He walked out once again, getting tired of this cycle that had already surpassed so many days. Damn her stubbornness.

She heard those heavy footsteps once again and closed her eyes again.

Without realizing, her mind tried settling to a calmer place to get through while she goes through another round of beatings. The unconsciously thought to when she smiled and laughed. She though of actual good times.

She thought of Shizuo.

And then, there was blackness again.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, the chapter ended that way. I haven't finished the next chapter yet. OTL.<br>ANYWAY, hope you all had a delightful Thanksgiving, Hanukkah, Christmas, New Years, etc, etc.  
>I promise to put the next chapter much much much sooner~ annyeong, sayonara, adios, au revior, later!<em>


	31. Chapter 31

_So this chapter in pretty short. i didn't intend it to be this length, but it just came out like that.  
>Told you guys I would put it up sooner. Heh ^^<em>

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>31.<strong>

Middle of the night and it was as dark as dark could be. It seemed like everyone was able to sleep except for him. He couldn't. His mind was racing too much all over the place.

The blonde laid in his bed looking through the window seeing the night sky staring back at him. The moon was nothing but a small slither of light trying to peek through. How many months already passed by when this whole mess started?

Not too many, but with the days starting to blend in with one another, it seemed like a hella long time.

Would it of happened anyway of he didn't get involved with her? Probably. Her brother was a greedy, self-absorbed bastard in debt that needed money, so yeah, it most likely could've happened with or without him.

Would he care about it if he wasn't involved with her? Well, he did have a deep hatred for guys like her brother to the point of no return, but would he really care? Most likely not.

But he was and he does so that thought is practically sent down the drain.

And as it turns out, any alternative he thought of he didn't want, he just wanted to fix this whole thing. Even if it wasn't for his own personal emotions bubbling inside of him, complications were just plain annoying and he never really liked being a part of them. Well, now he was in the middle of one and he was about to bash someone's head in cause of the annoyance of the whole ordeal.

His phone rang, the screen illuminating the walls around him. The blonde sighed as he looked to it's general direction. Not wanting to, Shizuo reached over to his phone and answered.

There was a silence, then he jumped, sitting up in his place. Someone had caught his interest with something. Not even a minute later, he already had a change of clothes and his shoes on to head out to wherever he was blindly heading to.

•

When Mueki woke up this time, she was in a different room...kind of. She was in an actual old warehouse this time. Broken windows, stained cement, rusted steel walls, and all that good stuff.

Damn it all, why can't her brother just be a man and finish her off already? He didn't give a damn, so why would he keep her alive? She was getting agitated to the point of no return and then some. Her exasperated sigh barley came out as a breath. There were new drugs in her system this time. Her chest was feeling heavier now and her thoughts were getting more and more disoriented. The model was awake, but how come she couldn't keep her eyes open for long?

Taking in a deep breath was now an attempt and it led her to a coughing fit.

The voices around her were all muffled and blended together.

What the hell did they put in her?

Katsumi heard the horrid hacking from the doll on the ground. He overlooked her general area making sure she was in the same spot and went back to business. There were a few robberies in the area they were at, so they had to get away so they wouldn't be blamed. Well, they were the ones to blame, but didn't want anyone else to know that. He even had a couple guys go back to Mueki's place to take some of her items and was waiting for their arrival.

Wasn't long till a mute-colored van came in and that creepy grin spread back once again onto his face seeing just the men he was thinking of exiting the vehicle.

"What do you have for me?"

They tossed one of few bags they had his way. The man in green caught them, letting his emerald eyes take over all senses. Her jewelry and brand name bags. Her unused and brand new accessories.

He didn't mind about the used stuff. He could just sell it as "the late model's" items and they'd be worth so much considering what her hair alone could be insured for.

Being the closest living relative with no – known – criminal background, he would be entitled to everything she owned anyway, so why waste time with lawyers? Just cut out the middle man and everyone is happy. Right?

He looked to the precious doll on the ground once more and kneeled close to her. Her breathing barley audible, her eyes closed, and too drugged to even move. They didn't need to put restraints on her this time. He laughed and stood kicking her side.

"Wake up," he commanded.

A soft noise came from her. Couldn't make out what it was, but it was a noise.

"I said, 'wake up'." He repeated as he kicked her once more, a bit harder this time.

The model rolled onto her stomach this time. No noise.

"You awake? Good. Then you should know soon that you'll be out of your misery soon. And I _am_ going to end it. Just be patient. Shouldn't take long."

He turned and ordered his men to force her standing somehow, anyhow. He didn't care. He just wanted her to see him when he finished his sister off once and for all.

Mueki didn't open her eyes. She couldn't. She just felt herself being handled roughly as they attempted to use rope to prop her up against a pillar, but that didn't work. With that plan failing they slid the rope off leaving her to fall to the cement floor head first and didn't stop pulling the rope which left her with burns to the exposed flesh. Soon enough there was the sound of heavy chains. They used those to wrap around her wrists and brought in a fork lift. They straddled the chain loop to one of the prongs of the lift and raised her up. Her weight was being held by her palms digging into the edge of the metal.

That was gonna leave a nasty mark.

She still wasn't able to lift her head, so they brought in the rope once more and looped it around similar to a noose, just looser. Hey, she was barley breathing anyway.

They'd probably have to tape her eyes open sooner or later, but other than that, the minion's work were done.

Congratulations. You are now worthless to Katsumi. Collect your non-existent checks and get the hell out.

How she can even be remotely sarcastic in this situation, she'll never know. With that mind, she's surprised she didn't get into trouble sooner.

If she could, she would manage a sigh at this moment.

Lighter footsteps came around to confront her and she opened her drooping eyes to see her brother in front of her. He reached behind his back and took out a .44 revolver.

"I wasn't expecting for things to goo this way, but if it has to be, then it has to be. Don't worry, you don't have to suffer anymore."

He gave a grin to his baby sister as he pointed the weapon her her. Mueki didn't care anymore. She closed her eyes again and waited for the inevitable. Maybe he'd have some knowledge of the human body and shoot where it would be quick. He _is_ playing the role of an Angel of Mercy.

How can things have such great timing?

There was a sound of metal smacking into someone and Mueki opened her eyes to see her brother not in front of her anymore. She looked someone to the side to see him sprawled out on the ground and a huge portion of crumpled sheet metal some ways from him. She made herself took to the opposite and some feeling came back to her as she saw him.

The blonde glaring at her brother with the intent to kill.

* * *

><p><em>Ta-Da! It was kind of cheesy and expected with the perfect timing, wasn't it? But I couldn't bring it to myself to put a bullet in Mueki like I originally planned. I most likely would for Katsumi, I mean, come on. But not Mueki. If you were typing this, would you?<br>I dunno, I probably will reread and update if I ever do decide to go with the original SL. But that's not relative now._

_Working on the next chapter now. You can guess that I only need to type a few more and then it's over. ;~;  
>At least I would be able to say I finally completed a story~ ^^<br>Off to prepare the next chapter!_


	32. Chapter 32

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>32.<strong>

There was a small sigh as Mueki's head tilted back free from the rope against her neck. Her eyes were closed, but she was able to hear everything.

Shizuo stood at the new entrance he made on the side of the building. Already he saw random suited thugs whipping out their concealed weapons to strike him. He ripped off another sheet of metal for him to use as a shield and grunted as he took a bullet to his leg that wasn't concealed by his shield.

Damn it. He had already been shot there once already. These guys just really wanna piss him off.

Without missing a beat, Shizuo just whipped the metal like a frisbee as it struck most of the thugs to his left and trampled inside the building to beat the ones closest to him to a bloody fucking pulp.

Celty rode inside behind him to subdue the other henchmen that were at a farther distance, getting to them before they could shoot more bullets at her blonde friend.

On the opposite wall, Katsumi sat up questioning what the hell just happened as he looked around and saw the Headless rider taking out his guys one by one. He wasn't sure what he was more scared of. The rider or his life. He looked around him to grab the gun he had in his hand before and saw it scattered from him just a few feet a way. He scrambled to catch the weapon in his hands once again and looked around for his useless sister so he could have, at least, the satisfaction to finish her off. He saw her still handing by chains and cocked the revolver, getting to his feet to get ready for a take two.

Shizuo had just punched some random guy, he didn't care to look at details, on the side of his head – harder than anyone would normally intended – and looked around for Mueki. Didn't take him long to find the model hanging by her arms on a forklift. It wasn't so much the fact that she looked unconscious that pissed him off, so much as all the visible cuts, bruises, and marks on her pale skin. The dress he last saw her in torn apart to the point that it looked like a draped green cloth with random blotches of her blood all over the garment. The most noticeable bruises on her, though, were on her arms. If he was close enough, he would see that they were where her blood veins and vessels were the most noticeable.

His vision strayed from her long enough to see the scum he came to kill walking towards her, gun in hand. With a growl, Shizuo ran his way towards him and socked him on the cheek before the man in green even knew what hit him.

Katsumi did what he could to sit up and looked up at the man who dared to touch him. A smile crept on him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the heartbreaker. You made quite an impressionable entrance, didn't you?"

Shizuo grabbed the man, roughly, by his collar and held him up to his level, which had Katsumi levitating somewhat off the ground.

"I would've been here sooner," Shizuo said casually, "but..."

.

"_Who am I to ignore a customer?" Izaya smirked to the desktop screen._

_Already, Shizuo was impatient. "Just do your work."_

_Izaya had already started typing out what he needed to try and find out where Shizuo's "love" is at. Well, she was last seen at a restaurant and fansites had been resurfacing pictures from her latest shoot and an add that she was involved in for some Korean car commercial. Nothing to really stand out except for just the once picture of her leaving the restaurant she was last seen in. She seemed upset but there was someone storming right behind her._

_He recognized the face and a small chuckle came out from him. He had only seen the face once before and that was to get the address of this model and an odd request to get into her head. The man was nearly as insightful as he was and Izaya saw it as a pleasure to help him. Even at Shizuo's expense. How long ago was that now? Good times._

_And now the bodyguard is here asking for his help, like he had no other choice. He could've easily logged into his phone and asked the Dollars, but who was he to trust a bunch of complete strangers? They helped locate a girl once, but she was already running around town. That particular girl was easy to spot. This one he was looking for now was off the radar, and quire well, he might add._

_It always took a while for the informant to track someone down, but never had he taken this long._

_He actually had to crop and enhance Katsumi's picture and hack into the city security cameras for a hint. While that loaded, he looked into Katsumi's goons to see if they led a trail since the green man made sure that nothing was directed at him. He can easily deny the claims of his minions since they don't look like they would associate with each other. _

_This guy was good, but not good enough since he was able to find a flaw._

_Meanwhile, Shizuo leaned from one leg to the other trying to get a good look of the screen to see if he can get a glimpse before Izaya could tell her where she was at. He just kept hearing small chuckles and interested hums from the bastard. It seemed like hours but it was only just a few minutes before he let out a growl and started walking around the spacious office before he could destroy the only thing that could lead him to her. _

_Why the hell was this taking so long?!_

_Izaya was even more amused by Shizuo's temper and looked back at the screen. Maybe he can poke at him so this won't be just another boring track and search._

"_She was last seen by the public at a restaurant she went with her brother. Other than that, she's spotted in magazines and commercials. She's done extremely well in her line of work."_

"_Just tell me where she is before I knock your skull in with one of your books."_

_Celty shook her head lightly hoping Izaya doesn't take this opportunity to cause trouble. Last thing everyone here needs is more trouble. Okay, maybe not everyone, but two-thirds._

_It was exactly twenty minutes before Izaya wrote down a location and handed it delicatelyin between his fingers._

"_Found a place she might be in, but I'm only saying might. Her brother's definitely there since some rented vans under his accomplice's names were tracked there from her place. No doubt trying to find stuff to sell for his debts. He's not smart taking her back to a place that's familiar to her. She most certainly wouldn't be a happy camper right now."_

_Shizuo kept eying the piece of paper in the informant's hands and made a bee line to him, palm up._

"_Give it."_

_Izaya just smirked and held it closer to him._

"_I have no real joy in just handing it to you though."_

_Shizuo emitted a growl from his chest once more and flipped the desk over, it crashing into the glass, but surprisingly not shattering it. He stretched his long let out to the rolling chair Izaya was sitting on, hoping the man in black would just fall back, but that bastard is as sly as a cat and managed his way from harms way._

_And the cycle continued of office destruction until Celty got a hold of the paper and got Shizuo's attention with it. They left the building still intact, but the same couldn't be said for the office as Izaya leaned against the catwalk railing watching them take their leave._

_He pondered if his distraction would cause them to be at the nick of time, or horribly late._

_._

"Damn complications," the blonde muttered as he was tossed Katsumi into the steel wall, leaving a dent and not having the scumbag to not leave anytime soon. As much as he wanted to kill him, Shizuo took his attention away from the bastard and to Mueki. He ran her way and freed her from the restraints and got her down. He signaled Celty to him and she came without hesitation.

"Notify the cops here. I'd rather finish him off but we have to take her home. Or to your idiotic boyfriend."

Celty ignored his last comment but she was right and texted Shinra about the situation and where they were going. She wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as she sent the message. Didn't wanna be anywhere when _those_ cops showed up. A shiver was sent down the rider's spine just thinking about it.

Celty went on ahead since both of them couldn't fit on her horse and Shizuo carried Mueki out of there, all of them going to the same destination.


	33. Chapter 33

_All rights reserved, I do not own Durarara! or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Original characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>33.<strong>

Mueki wasn't sure how she was able to come to. She wasn't even sure what day it was. Or even if it was day. All she knew was that she was very comfortable. It was like she was in her own bed.

Wait a minute.

Took a while but she was finally able to open her own eyes without even trying. Her breathing was normal, and although she felt pretty sore still, she felt just fine. Using her odd eyes to look around she found herself looking up at a familiar ceiling with a familiar light fixture, and familiar drapes that were opened around a familiar wall of a window to expose a familiar view.

Obviously, all of this was familiar.

"Finally awake?"

She looked to the source of the voice but already knew just by hearing it. The model kept a straight face while looking at him. She wanted to just hug him and never let him ago after everything they went through, but her thoughts about his doubt stuck like a knife in her. Not because she thought that he didn't care, cause she wouldn't of heard his voice – if it wasn't her just being delusional on drugs – at the warehouse before her brother nearly killed her. She hoped it wasn't a delusion.

The model just looked to the blonde scared of showing any emotion and nodded as her answer.

"Will you hear me out this time?"

"You don't need to." Her voice was as emotionless.

He walked up to her bedside and sat on the edge but she just turned her head. She was actually embarrassed at her accusations to him. She had no right, but she didn't know what else to think. The model had no relationship like she had with him and the basically ruined it with what someone else had said. With what _he_ had gotten into her head.

Now she knew why Shizuo hated him, but he's an informant. He could've just been doing his job. Great, now she was seeing kindness in the bastard, but that's beyond the point.

"What cha thinkin'?"

What was she thinking? That was easy enough. "I'm an idiot."

Shizuo sighed. "You aren't. Just got some bad judgment. Should've seen that comin' when you said that Shinra was a decent human being."

"He _is_. Not that it matters right now, but he's a nice guy. Been nothing but nice to me."

"That's simply cause _he's_ an idiot. Not you. I think something really messed up happen with him and his dad when he was younger. Maybe been around more meds than he should've been. I dunno, I got used to it, so I rarely question him anymore."

Shizuo got up from where he sat and walked around so he could see Mueki's face and put his hand on her exposed cheek before she could turn her head away from him again.

"Think we can start over after all this?"

She did what she could to shake her head under his palm. "No. We can't start over. Too many things happened."

He nodded looking away for a moment. That was expected.

"What _did_ happen, by the way?"

He looked to her confused as she continued.

"I think I was drugged up pretty bad. I'm not sure how many days I've been out."

He just shrugged lightly. "Just a couple weeks or so. You were pretty hard to track down."

A couple weeks? Really? How drugged was she? Then again, she should rethink and realize that she had survived having all those unknown drugs into her system. But a couple weeks? She didn't worry much about her personal life cause, other than Shizuo, she really didn't have one. But what about her work life?

"When we found you I called up Kin. She put together a lovely story about a personal vacation to Singapore. Pretty convincing since she added vague details. Have you actually _ever_ been there?"

"Twice. Both for shows. And I barley got to eat there both times."

He took in a subtle deep breathe. "What are are gonna do now?"

"What happened?"

"Isn't that obvious? Found you, dragged you to Shinra's to reverse whatever what in your system, brought you back here to rest, and now we're here."

"What happened to my brother?"

"Cops got him, but not sure for how long."

"What do you mean?"

The blonde sighed. "It seems not a lot can be held to him. The guys he had working for him don't really seem like the people who would associate with him. They tried blaming things on him, but it just seemed like excuses to them."

"What about me? I'm a witness and victim."

"I guess we could try that."

"They can even hook me to a lie detector."

"So you want him put away? Wouldn't you rather have him dead?"

"As much as I would appreciate knowing he won't harass me anymore, I'm not like him. I can't wish death on anyone. Horribly inflicting pain for as long as they live, maybe, but not death."

"Yeah, see, I wanted to kill him?"

She gave him a curious look. "Why didn't you?"

"Cause you needed more help than I had the need to kill him. He won't be able to walk the same though. I knocked him into a steel wall and his leg kind of bent into it before impact."

Mueki make a face just thinking about what pain that could've made but put is aside knowing that he deserved it. Then she thought about it.

"All of them had guns, how did-?"

"Yeah, they got me in the leg. Pissed me off cause I had been shot there before. Damn bastards. Took them out quickly."

Her eyes widened. "You've been shot before?" The shock was heavy in her voice.

He smiled at her. "Hey, you're turning human again!"

"And you're a dumbass. You've been shot before and you still fought with a fucking bullet in your leg? Are you insane?"

He nodded with a smile still.

This time the model found the strength to move Shizuo's hand from her face and sit up.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Cause of you." That stopped her. "I've taken a couple bullets for myself before, but never for anyone else. Doesn't that explain enough for ya? I'm sorry, you had every right to be suspicious. I don't have the most honest job ever, but last think I wanted to do was to hurt you and make you upset. Can you believe me on that?"

She took in a breath looking down at her pale palms in front of her.

"I believe..." She couldn't find the words. "I believe that you do still care for me. I still do for you, but... I just don't know if I should believe any more. Everyone lies. Even lovers. Whether it'd be for good reason or not, a lie is still a lie. Although I admit to overreacting to certain predicaments that may have never happened, I still think there are some things you lied about or else you would've have felt so guilty. I don't know."

The bodyguard moved to sit next to her, a hand on the small of her back, the other stretched to put his hand on her face once more so he could rest his forehead against her's.

"Then let's do this. We don't start over, but we just try to pick up the pieces. You don't have to prove anything to me cause you have a right to every doubt with how you lived. But I'll do everything to prove myself to you. I may be a lowlife scum at times, but I am a man of my word."

She shook her head. "No you're not."

Shizuo's stomach got into a not as she looked up, straight at him with those purple orbs.

"A lowlife scum is my bastard of a brother. You're indescribable."

He smiled, the knot loosening up and he kissed her on the forehead.

This is where they'll start over.

•

Three seasons had past since the unmentionable event. Life was reverting back to normal for the couple. It took a while for her "vacation" to finish so she could heal properly without any scarring or trouble. The only doctor she wanted to see was the one she knew she can trust...for the main part. At least he didn't take any blood or skin samples without her permission. Just regular testing on her physical health and nothing more. He promised as Celty made sure to watch over him so he won't try anything.

After recovering, Mueki didn't go on as many shows the past seasons for the recent need of her face for electronic and cosmetic lines. Not to mention random musicians wanting to have her for certain roles in their videos. She was still busy, just not so much with clothing anymore – even though that could change next season.

As she finished a cosmetic photoshoot ad for lipstick, she walked over to grab her stuff to leave for the day. Casual outfit of the day involved a long-sleeved, loose fitting, dark blue, Superman shirt with charcoal shorts, and red sneakers wedges. Before she made her leave, when she smiled to the crew for a job well done, it was sincere. As she left the studio, the model unlocked her new phone – since her brother never returned her's and when the police found it, they kept it as evidence – and smiled again seeing a message from a certain someone telling her to meet him at a certain location.

Without any trouble, the model found her way to West Gate Park to find the source of the message. Well, his back side. She used the opportunity to sneak up on him again and it worked...again. He jumped at her random spook and looked too see it was only the person he was looking for. Only he was, obviously, looking at the wrong direction.

He put his arm around her shoulder and she placed his around his waist just walking randomly and not really saying anything. They were comfortable with each other again. Some things were forgotten, but what wasn't forgotten was forgiven. Shizuo even found a new respect for her when she told him about what happened to her with her brother and her recalling her lost memories. There was a reason why she forgot them and he didn't blame her.

He told her his side but didn't really get into how he found her. He didn't want to admit on the needing of Izaya's help and just simply stated that Celty did most of the work. Which in a way she did so he wasn't lying. But he was wondering what she would do if she found out he was withholding information.

Somehow, they found their way to Russia Sushi once again. When they entered the building, they smiled to Simon who was more than happy to share a smile with the couple and helped them to a booth that now seemed to be theirs from the first date.

"What should we get this time?" Mueki asked as she was settling herself on one side of the table. Shizuo sat at the other side taking off his sunglasses and placing them in his weskit.

"Not sure. Something good. If Simon's making it, it'll be interesting.

Mueki let out a small laugh and looked to her buzzing phone as she unlocked it and read a message from Kin. This time a sigh came out of her mouth.

"What's up?" the blonde asked, full of curiosity. Like a child. She handed him her phone and slumped her shoulders a little.

"My brother is being let out of prison. He was charged with petty theft and kidnapping, but because I heal faster than usual people they didn't get to see all the harsh stuff. If they dead they could've charged him with attempted manslaughter, but that didn't happen. He's gonna be let out soon cause of his good behavior. Kin wants me to watch out."

The bodyguard gave the model her phone back and looked at her with intensity in his eyes.

"I won't let him take you again."

"That won't be necessary."

He was about to argue but Mueki cut him off.

"Remember when I went to see him after you said I shouldn't?" Shizuo nodded. "Well, I convinced him to leave. The country. He's going to the States. As long as I keep my work here in the Asian circuit, it won't be a problem."

"How'd you convince him?"

Simon entered the booth giving them both tea and left with a smile. As soon as Simon took his leave, Mueki took a swig of her tea.

"Easy. Money."

"You're giving him money?"

"It's not like I don't have any, but it's the reason he started bugging me in the first place. It's not a lot, but it's more than he thought I would give him which is all I need as reassurance. And I made him think he was getting most of what I had. I didn't lie," she added quickly from the look on Shizuo's face, "he just assumed and I never corrected him."

"How much is he getting?"

"Enough for a boat ride and an apartment wherever he decides to go to. Maybe enough to last him a year or so. After that he's on his own unless he already had some stashed without me knowing. I dunno. I don't care. As long as he leaves without bothering me again. Getting a headache thinking about him."

"I thought you remembered everything."

"I do. It's the very thought of my brother that gives me headaches."

Shizuo laughed and they went on with their day.

By the evening they were hanging out in the cross roads looking up at the big screen. It seemed Kasuka was to be in yet another film. Mueki looked to the bodyguard as he kept staring up at the screen.

"Proud of him?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"You just look so serious. Just staring at him like that. Kind of weird."

His attention was brought to the female staring at him. "Why is it weird?"

"You tell me."

Enter creepy smooth voice. "Maybe it's his unnatural love for his brother. Some may call it just a simple brotherly love, but it really is unnatural, wouldn't you think, Mueki?"

She sighed giving a small smirk to the informant. At this moment, she really didn't have a reason to dislike him since he helped Shinra while she was healing, but she knew not to really trust his words fully.

And like a time bomb, Shizuo's temper was set off just by seeing the rat.

Mueki stayed still with crossed arms as she watched them destroy this part of the city until Izaya made his escape like he was Harry Houdini himself.

How was this normal to her already?

She walked to Shizuo and placed a hand on his back while he was hunched over, breathing heavy.

"Let's go."

The place they went to was his. They rested on his couch, him laying on his back and her laying on top of them, until they decided their day was to end. They were content with the events with the only regret was Shizuo having Izaya leave his sight alive.

Yeah, it was just a regular day.

* * *

><p><em>And that's it! I know, sad it had to end, huh? But it had to. I start with my classes this upcoming Monday. .<em>

_Well, I got this story finished while listening to Girls' Generation's I Got A Boy, Spectrum by SM Performance, and Super Junior-M's Break Down. Been addicted like crazy to those songs. 0.0 I'm already in a good mood for this year.  
>Anyway, thanks to all who read my story, despite how long it took to complete it and a big thanks to <strong>samcatthorne <strong>who was with me nearly the entire way. Well, just a month after I started uploading this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story and I thank you all for taking the time to read, review, follow, favorite, and all that good stuff. Seriously, it meant a lot to me while I was typing this all out. ^^_

_Thank you everyone and until my next story, I bid you all a farewell._


End file.
